<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries and Potions by minis0de</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007735">Strawberries and Potions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis0de/pseuds/minis0de'>minis0de</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Inappropriate Use Of Potions, M/M, Mentions of Death, OT5 Friendship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soft Choi Soobin, Strangers to Lovers, friends is the family you choose vibe, side taegyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis0de/pseuds/minis0de</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin has made many mistakes in his life. There was the time he tripped on a mud pod in front of his primary school crush because he wanted to chase a frog. The time he obviously embarrassed himself in charms class by loudly admiring Kim Seokjin from afar, only for said boy approach him at the hallway two hours later and admitting he was a good boy but that he had a boyfriend and no intention of dating him. Of course, the time after that, literally two seconds of confessing he also found Kim Seokjin's boyfriend, Kim Namjoon, cute. To said man's face. While his boyfriend approached. </p><p>Nearly said Soobin has made plenty of these ground shattering, embarrassing mistakes but clearly this one topped all of them. By far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Amortentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! my first txt fanfiction hurray! i can't stop seeing them in the hogwarts outfits and not write about it. a few info before we start<br/>Soobin - 7th year Hufflepuff<br/>Yeonjun - 7th year Slytherin<br/>Beomgyu - 6th year Gryffindor<br/>Taehyun - 5th year Ravenclaw<br/>Hueningkai - 5th year Hufflepuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin has made many mistakes in his life. There was the time he tripped on a mud pod in front of his primary school crush because he wanted to chase a frog. The time he obviously embarrassed himself in charms class by loudly admiring Kim Seokjin from afar, only for said boy approach him at the hallway two hours later and admitting he was a good boy but that he had a boyfriend and no intention of dating him. Of course, the time after that, literally two seconds of confessing he also found Kim Seokjin's boyfriend, Kim Namjoon, cute. To said man's face. While his boyfriend approached. </p><p>Nearly said Soobin has made plenty of these ground shattering, embarrassing mistakes but clearly this one topped all of them. By far. </p><p>"You took a what?" Kai decided to yell it at dinner, when everyone was gathered and looking at them. He politely nodded at everyone, smiling at some of their housemates. The Hufflepuff table, polite as always, and very much used to Kai's antics, ignored them. </p><p>"It was an honest mistake."</p><p>Kai looked at him with pleaded eyes. "Who was the first person you saw? Please, you have to tell me, I have to make fun of you for the rest of my days." </p><p>Soobin huffed. "Like I would tell you." </p><p>"I will beg. I will beg for it until you crave." Kai repeated, with focused eyes and Soobin just continued to eat his soup. "Soobin, as your best friend, you have to tell me."</p><p>"My best friend is Taehyun."</p><p>Kai faked a loud gasp, looking at the older with a perplexed expression. "How dare you say that? After everything we have been through? All these years? You break my heart Choi Soobin." </p><p>Soobin just reached for Kai's hand, holding it tightly before continue with dinner. "You have to understand this is pretty embarrassing."</p><p>"And as your best friend," He continued, accentuating in the word best friend. "I have to know so I can mock you for the rest of your life and use it a speech on your wedding!"</p><p>"I'm not going to get married."</p><p>"Okay good joke." Kai seemed to dropped the manner fairly quick after this but he knew better. He knew the boy wouldn't do it anytime soon and he shared a common house with him, he knew it was going to haunt him. </p><p>He liked to make a little fun of Kai, mostly because he was the only person in the school to know how to do it properly and that had no intention of hurting poor little Kai's feelings. They have been friends since Kai's first year (And Soobin's third) when he found the 11-year-old Hufflepuff cry in his common room because some kids made fun of his backpack. Soobin knew that, regardless of everything, there were still some wizards who believed in the pure blood heritage and made their personality trait making fun of kids who had contact with the muggle world. </p><p>At the time he didn't realize the consequences and the gravity of the situation when he helped Kai and made the kids apologize to the boy. 4 years later, and a very loud and happy Huening Kai following him around were proof enough that maybe that wasn't part of his many mistakes.</p><p>Something about Kai still intrigued him. There were moments, moments Soobin realized Kai hides from him, where he distances himself and keeps riddles from the other. He thought that after years of being friends and standing up for each other would break the walls the younger has built around himself (probably even had it all this time) but that hadn't happened yet. Soobin knew little about his home life, only that he had a younger sister who didn't study at Hogwarts and his dad was a wizard. </p><p>But that couldn't stop him from being friends with him. Being next to Kai everyday was an indescribable joy no one could replace.</p><p>The truth was that telling Kai a part of the story helped him release a bit of the anxiety he has been sensing towards the whole situation. To be truthful, he didn't expect to get to that point, to even fall for that ever in his life but of course he should've expected it. </p><p>It all started when he met Kang Taehyun. </p><p>Kang Taehyun was just a Ravenclaw kid he helped in his first year. He had big round eyes and a big nose but he was so cute. His staring was unbelievably longing and somewhat scary but Soobin say through him, he always saw through people. Kai called it a flaw, he called it an appeal. </p><p>Not long after that he became friends with the kid. It was odd to begin with being constantly teased for hanging out with the first year Ravenclaw kid but that one proved himself to be more mature than everyone he has met in his last years. Slowly Kai started to get along with the other boy too and their little group was formed. </p><p>The bond with Taehyun strengthen even more after another one of Soobin's incredible disasterous events. </p><p>More on that later. </p><p>The one disaster that led him to the situation he was facing right now was much worst. </p><p>A few days prior, he received a letter from a very familiar owl. It read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Soobinnie,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need your skills </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at front of the Hufflepuff common room at midnight tomorrow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours truly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyun</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soobin was having breakfast this time around. He looked to the Ravenclaw table to find Taehyun looking at him with sharp eyes. He pointed at him and smiled, indicating that yes, he had sent that letter. Then he looked at Kai and pointed his finger to his neck, an attempt to scare the other. Kai just rose his eyebrows and threw him a middle finger. </p><p>"Language Kai!" </p><p>"I didn't even say anything!" Kai replied but the mischievous smile said otherwise. </p><p>He couldn't stop thinking about it all day and the next day.  Taehyun has always been one to break the rules, no doubt about that. Soobin, on the other hand, had a record of keeping himself on the clear side of the Hogwarts castle and its teachers. Last year he became the person who gave most points to his house, even managing to earn Hufflepuff the first place in house cup. </p><p>Kai called it luck. He knew Soobin defied the rules more often than admitted, especially with the amount of time they both spend with Taehyun: it was either breaking into each other common rooms, wandering around the castle at night, sneaking into the forbidden forest, being in the kitchens together and many more. Taehyun was a curious kid by nature, Kai didn't know how to say no to people and Soobin was prone to disaster. Maybe that's why their little group got along so well. </p><p>Somewhat two years ago, another student started to get along with them in their adventures. Soobin knew Taehyun was bound to have friends outside of them as the boy was quite popular for his incredible wit and smarts. And he was okay with it for the most part. But he should've known that Choi Beomgyu would be a problem to him, and maybe, to some extent, this whole embarrassing situation only happened because of Taehyun's connections with Beomgyu and his associates. </p><p>Back to the day of the infamous incident, Soobin stood in front of the Hufflepuff common room. Although inside it had been warm, lit up by the fireplace that was always running, outside was cold and dark, to be expected from the dungeon location of the common room. He heard a few steps coming from the side and when he looked carefully he saw Taehyun's blue robes coming into view. </p><p>"Hi." The boy whispered, taking Soobin's hand and guiding him through the hallways of the castle. </p><p>"We have to be careful with Miss Norris." Soobin whispered back when they started to walk even further from the common room and into the stairs. </p><p>"Already got rid of that inconvenience." </p><p>Soobin's eyes broadened. "Did you do something to Miss Noris?"</p><p>"Who do you think I am? I just saw both of them sleeping in his office and locked the door." </p><p>They kept walking in direction of the empty classrooms on the second floor, Soobin seemingly more nervous than the other boy. He kept looking back, afraid someone might have followed them.</p><p>"Tae, where are you taking me?" </p><p>They entered an empty classroom where Soobin could see another boy sat next to a small cauldron, reading a book, while a bunch of other books flew next to him and a quill wrote on a parchment paper as the boy talked. Soobin has met many experienced charms masters but he had never seen something as imperturbable as that.</p><p>"That's Beomgyu. He is helping me." </p><p>Said boy lifted his head and waved. Recalling the incident that happened, he should've stayed quiet, possibly kick him out of that room. </p><p>"So, Binnie… you're a seventh year." Taehyun started, mixing the potion in the cauldron a bit and smiling at himself. "And you take advanced potions since last year so I expect you to know what this little fella is. If you don't, then I failed." He finished dramatically, earning a smile from the boy sat on the ground. </p><p>"First I have to know what's happening with charm boy over there." </p><p>Beomgyu just spoke without taking his eyes off the book. "I am studying." </p><p>"At midnight in an empty classroom with Taehyun?" </p><p>"He needed company." He just shrugged. Taehyun and Soobin locked eyes in that moment and he could see a faint tinted red on the Ravenclaw's cheeks. Interesting. </p><p>Soobin started to walk to the caldron spot where Taehyun was still stirring the mixture. He looked inside and noticed a sheen pearl potion color, some spiraling steam coming out of it. Soobin locked eyes with Taehyun again, not believing what he was seeing. The confirmation that this option was indeed what he expected to be was the strawberry shampoo smell that came out of it. </p><p>"You boiled amortentia?" Soobin asked incredulous. Taehyun cheered loud. </p><p>"Did you hear that Gyu? I did it!" </p><p>The other boy snorted. </p><p>"Taehyun… why did you boiled amortentia?" Soobin asked, his eyes still wide. He would recognize that potion everywhere, he remembers making it last year in his advanced potions class and remembers the mess that was when someone stole a small portion of it and tried to use it with their crush. "Did you do it for him?" He whispered the last part, pointing his head at Beomgyu. </p><p>"He doesn't need to boil that potion to get me." Beomgyu said, looking still completely focused on his work. Taehyun blushed and hit the Hufflepuff on the arm. </p><p>"Someone said it would pay me good grand for it…"</p><p>"And you did it? Taehyun! That's so irresponsible!" Soobin started, getting heated up. </p><p>"...And that's why I said no. I still wanted to know if I could successfully boil it though and I am glad I did. Look at that, doesn't it look amazing?"</p><p>Soobin sent him a dead state. "So… you did this for your ego?"</p><p>Taehyun started pouring the potion into some thermos bottles and Soobin even managed to hide a smile. Taehyun was a Muggle born child, so he always managed to mix their devices in the magic world. He could find it endearing even if he was a bit startled by how badly this could've turned out.</p><p>"C'mon aren't you even a little impressed he managed to do it so perfectly? Some people in your year can barely boil one." Beomgyu started, his books back to normal on the ground as he started to help Taehyun store the potion safely. </p><p>Soobin sat in the chair next to the table where the thermos bottles rested. He was getting sleepy and it didn't help that he had Divination class first thing in the morning tomorrow. </p><p>"Hey Tae, do you have any water to drink here?" Soobin yelled, trying to reach the other two boys that were in the back of the classroom. </p><p>"Hm... I think the blue thermos has some tea."</p><p><em>Tea, fantastic.  </em>Soobin thought, grabbing the blue thermos next to him and drinking a bit. Before he could finish drinking, the door to the classroom opened and a boy shyly entered the classroom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Beom? Are you here?" He whispered, straightening has he noticed the boy sat at the table. Beomgyu waved at him from the front of the classroom and he stepped inside, still confused as why Choi Soobin was sitting in the table in front of him. </p><p>"Hi." He started. He has known Choi Soobin for years, even if he hasn’t pay much attention to the boy, if he was being honest. He knew he was friends with Taehyun, the big-eyed boy Beomgyu was hanging out with so he quickly pieced it together.</p><p>The boy seemed to be looking at him strangely. His eyes were all dilated and wide, and he looked at Yeonjun like he was the most precious thing he has ever seen. </p><p>"Are you...okay?" He tentatively asked, not expecting his night to end like this when Beomgyu asked him to come pick him up at one of the empty classrooms in the second floor. </p><p>"Have you always been this pretty?" Soobin asked, getting up and standing in front of Yeonjun. The latter immediately blushed, taken aback from the comment shot so suddenly. He quirked his eyebrows, trying to form a coherent sentence in his head but all that came out of his mouth was:</p><p>"Eh?" </p><p>Soobin kept the distance despite his whole body seemingly leaning towards the Slytherin. He looked at him like he was analyzing his soul, smiling a bit when he noticed the pajamas bottoms Yeonjun was wearing. He wasn't expecting anyone else but Beomgyu today. </p><p>"You look so adorable." Soobin said, smiling slightly and Yeonjun hadn't pay attention to this boy before but now he couldn't not too. He knew a lot of people on the school has crushes on him, both girls and boys, but he never had someone being this direct (and cute) about it. </p><p>"Hey, have you met Soobin right? You guys are from the same year. He is friends with Taehyun." Beomgyu said, while the two boys approached them. Taehyun bowed slightly to him, acknowledging his presence. </p><p>"I... have. He's acting different today though." Yeonjun said nervously, as the other boy still stared at him. </p><p>"Hey Binnie we can go now." Taehyun said, his arms full with thermos bottles. "Help me carry these." </p><p>"I don't wanna…." Soobin whined, pouting slightly and earning a surprised look from his Ravenclaw friend. "I want to hang with Yeonjunnie! He is so pretty!" </p><p>Beomgyu and Taehyun traded a worried look. </p><p>"What's happening?" Yeonjun asked, suddenly sensing a shift in the attitude. </p><p>"Soobin, did you drink from this thermos?" Beomgyu asked, grabbing a small thermos from Taehyun's arms and holding frantically in front of him. </p><p>"Yes, that tea was really good." Soobin asked, looking at Yeonjun from the corner of his eye and blinking slowly at him. </p><p>"Oh, dear Merlin he drank the amortentia…" Taehyun started.</p><p>"And Yeonjun was the first person he saw." Beomgyu finished, both of them looking at Yeonjun with widespread eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yeonjun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them successfully carried a lovesick Soobin through the castle to the Hufflepuff common room. Upon reaching there another fifth year Hufflepuff kid, called Huening Kai, that he has vaguely a memory off, collected the boy, throwing a knowing look at Taehyun.</p><p>"No questions asked Kai!" Said Ravenclaw pointed out and the other boy just shrugged, muttering <em>I knew this was going to bite me in the ass.</em></p><p>He instantly carried the boy inside, not before he saw Soobin throw a kiss in the air in his direction. Yeonjun felt himself getting warmer but as soon as the door closed, he turned towards the other two furiously.</p><p>"What were you thinking?" He flicked Beomgyu on the head and threw a shady look at the other boy. "Is this a prank? You think this is funny?"</p><p>The two boys sulked at that. Taehyun spoke first:</p><p>"No. It wasn't on purpose I just wanted to see if the potion turned out right and asked Soobin to check. I didn't expect him to drink it."</p><p>"And definitely didn't expect you to walk in as soon as he did it. I'm sorry hyung." Beomgyu finished.</p><p>Yeonjun breathed in deeply. He couldn't believe this was happening to him right now. He said goodbye to the boys, despite Beomgyu's protests about still wanting to hang out with him. He shrugged it off, walking to the Slytherin common room.</p><p>He laid in the couch as soon has he got in, happily that no one was around at that time. When he got an invitation to hang out with his Gryffindor friend he got excited about the idea, as he had a terrible week and hadn't seen much of him around, with Quidditch practices and his own studies.</p><p>This has just come right to end his week in the worst way. He knew Beomgyu was a troublemaker, add a Taehyun into the mix apparently made things even worst. He had all the classes with Hufflepuffs tomorrow, including Divination, his worst class. He didn't think he would make through the day without any incident. And especially without his housemates making fun of him.</p><p>He sighed deeply. It didn't help he never paid particular attention to Choi Soobin but now that he was acting different around him, he couldn't not picture the boy. They only spent this little time together but Soobin's confidence mixed with his attempts at flirting with him were… adorable.</p><p><em>Don't go down that road Yeonjun</em>. He thought to himself, remembering the other boy was under the influence of the potion. Nothing else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knew next morning would be hell. He just didn't expect for it to be that bad.</p><p>He reached the divination tower early. He decided to skip breakfast all together, mostly because he wanted to avoid Beomgyu as much as he could but also a tiny bit of him didn't want to run into a certain tall Hufflepuff boy.</p><p>His prays weren't listened as soon as he heard his name distinctly being called in the background.</p><p>"Yeonjunnie!" Soobin's voice sounded far distant. He looked around, trying to find places to hide but he was too late. "Hey cutie! I dreamt about you." He said, getting close but never interfering on Yeonjun's personal space, which was admirable. He thought Soobin definitely was just a gentleman all the time.</p><p>"You did? Good job." Yeonjun panicked, he felt the looks of everyone around and it panicked him slightly.</p><p>"Yes, but none of it prepared me for the real thing. Look at you so pretty…." Soobin continued, staring dreamy at him. He felt intimidated and that didn't happen often to him. Soobin had long eyelashes and one of the cutest smiles he had ever seen. He was weak all of a sudden.</p><p>"Soobin, can you do hyung a favor? It would make me very happy." Yeonjun started and Soobin immediately nodded, eager to make the other happy. "You have to behave okay? I'll...I'll hold your hand if you do."</p><p>Soobin blushed immediately, giggling uncontrollably. He nodded and extended his hand. Yeonjun looked around, noticing people sneaking looks at them and murmuring things. He felt self-conscious for a second before realizing he never cared what people had to say about him. But he sure didn't want Soobin to feel bad for something so out of his control.</p><p>"What are you looking at weirdos?" He yelled at them, before lacing his and Soobin's pinky and driving him inside the classroom.</p><p>"What's your shampoo smell like?" Soobin asked, still staring at their pinkies and occasionally at his face.</p><p>Yeonjun sighed. The longest day of my life is about to start.</p><p>"Strawberry." He just answered, sitting on one of the pillows on the ground and telling the teacher he would be partnering with Hufflepuff's Choi Soobin today.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they stepped out of the class, Yeonjun thanked all the Wizards that came before him for the tower to be dark lit, because he could swear people would be able to see his blush. He managed to pay no attention whatsoever to it, not because Soobin wasn't behaving; He kept the promise and actually behaved around him, but because Soobin was being incredibly cute. He kept rubbing his palm relaxingly and writing down notes to him that read <em>If I behave will you kiss me? </em>Followed by the biggest pout he has ever seen someone threw at him.</p><p>He didn't think he could make it through the day.</p><p>During the class breaks he ran into Taehyun, the Ravenclaw looking apologetical in his direction. Glady Beomgyu was nowhere to be seen, Yeonjun didn't have the patience to face him just yet.</p><p>"Hey… how's it going?" Taehyun asked tentatively, pointing his head at a Soobin who was currently laced in his arm and looking at him through his long eyelashes.</p><p>
  <em>Did he always have these long eyelashes? Were his eyes always this sparkly?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Focus Yeonjun.</em>
</p><p>"Peachy." Yeonjun replied ironically.</p><p>"I am really sorry. For what it's worth, there could've been worst people to be infatuated with you. Soobin is a cutie, isn't he?" Taehyun teased, a smile on his features.</p><p>"But Yeonjunnie is more." Soobin answered, the grip on his arm tightening.</p><p>Yeonjun groaned, leading them in the Herbology greenhouses for Processor Longbottom's class. He always enjoyed herbology, even though if many of his colleagues hated it. It's always been a particular fun class for him. The professor immediately seemed to spot them and threw him a knowing look.</p><p>"Hey, Yeonjun!" A girl from Hufflepuff named Seungwan called him. "Didn't know you and Soobin were a thing."</p><p>He cringed. Why didn't it pass by his head that this might happen? He liked Seungwan and didn't want to be rude to her but he truly did not know how to answer that question.</p><p>"Apparently." He just said, bringing a clingy and starry eyed Soobin so they could start working.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I hate you. I never hated you as much as I do right now." Yeonjun said in between teeth when he noticed Beomgyu approach the Slytherin table.</p><p>"In my defense... This is hilarious!" He said, sitting down and throwing a look at one of the people who shot him a dead glare.</p><p>Soobin was now asleep next to him, his head resting on Yeonjun's shoulder.</p><p>"Look how cute he is though. Don't you think he's a little cute?"</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>"No! This is unbearable!"</p><p>Beomgyu laughed. "Doesn't look that much unbearable with your arm around his waist and your Slytherin robe resting on his shoulder."</p><p>Yeonjun flinched. He had given Soobin his robe a little early because the other boy was feeling cold when they were on charms class and he had forgotten his own on the common room. Now, they were having dinner, and the other boy fell asleep at his shoulder and Yeonjun wasn't a monster, he didn't want the other to feel uncomfortable, so he put his arm around his waist for support. And for support only.</p><p>The Ravenclaw kid showed up a few minutes later, sitting next to Beomgyu, probably way to close than the ordinary.</p><p>"Ah look at Binnie, how cute."</p><p>"You're enjoying this too much aren't you?" Yeonjun asked, looking at the both of them with the most exasperated face he could muster.</p><p>Both boys traded a look and laughed shyly.</p><p>"I have never seen Soobin being this lovely with someone. I am going to tease him for the rest of his life." Taehyun added.</p><p>"How did you manage to keep the kid away from the whole day?" Beomgyu asked, looking at the Hufflepuff table in search of the other boy that the other two always hang out with.</p><p>"Friday's are Kai's day. He has care of the magical creatures with Hagrid and then goes and helps him around. I am so excited to tell him about this. Also, don't call him a kid, it's condescending." Taehyun finished, looking with a little annoyance to Beomgyu who just puffed. Yeonjun felt a little bit of a tension there but he didn't think much about it.</p><p>"Just...can't wait for this all to be over." Yeonjun said but something in his chest dinged. He kept telling himself that it was a bummer but the truth is he did enjoy the attention he received throughout the day and it helped that Soobin was one of the cutest boys he has ever seen.</p><p>
  <em>He's just under the influence of the potion. </em>
</p><p>Truth is he always feels lonely during classes but today, having a company, even if like this, was worth a lot. If he had to admit, he was a bit sad it was ending. Although he would never disclose it to any of them.</p><p>They dragged Soobin to the Hufflepuff common room again that evening, after trying to force him into eating although he kept mumbling for Yeonjun to feed him. Which was exactly what had happened, with the other two boys laughing loudly in the background.</p><p>"Goodnight Soobin." Yeonjun said, a ping on his chest reminding him tomorrow wouldn't be like that again. No matter how stupid that idea even was.</p><p>"Ah Yeonjunnie! You didn't give me a kiss." Soobin said, pouting in his direction and making grabby hands.</p><p>"Yeah Yeonjun, you didn't." Beomgyu pestered him.</p><p>"Good thing you won't remember any of this tomorrow." Yeonjun said as he went forward and kissed Soobin on the cheek, earning a blush from the other boy. (And some from him too.) "Goodnight Soobin." He finished, walking away from a loving eyed Soobin and the two boys laughing piercingly in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>second chapter here it is! i hope you're enjoying this story, and this is just the beginning of a lot of things i have planned.<br/>also how excited are we for the comeback? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The good things are the friends you make along the way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeonjun!" He heard a voice call him in the corridor. After hearing it with a lovesick tone for almost twenty-four hours yesterday, it felt odd listening to it in a normal tone. </p><p>He stopped, waiting for the other boy to reach him. He was running, wearing normal clothes today since it was the weekend. He looked good in his light jeans and a red sweater, some jewelry adorning his neck. He stopped in front of him, breathing a bit hard before speaking: "Hey. I have to talk with you." </p><p>"Sure." Yeonjun said, trying to keep his composure, even if his stomach was threatening to leave his body. <em>Why was his body reacting this way? </em></p><p>"I am so sorry about what happened yesterday." Soobin started, looking right into his eyes. "If I did something that made you uncomfortable then I am deeply sorry about that. I would love to make it up to you." </p><p>Yeonjun smiled.<em> Typical Hufflepuff. </em></p><p>"Actually, you were much more civil and respectful than any other date I have ever been in." He said in between laughs, earning a shy smile from the boy. "It was honestly fine and out of your control. If someone owes me - and you - an apology is Taehyun and Beomgyu." </p><p>Soobin laughed again, quietly. <em>Cute. </em>"You're right. Still… I feel terrible about the whole ordain. I can get you something from hogsmeade next time I go there?" </p><p>"Maybe we can go together?" Yeonjun, in a flick of courage, suggested it and it was worth it just to see the other boy blush a little at that. </p><p>"Yeonjun, I see you're still talking to the Hufflepuff boy." He heard a familiar voice call him out. He turned around and saw Taewong approach with his little minions. He sighed loudly, already used to being teased by these but feeling anger boil inside of him at the idea of someone making fun of someone as nice as Soobin. "I couldn't believe my eyes yesterday when I saw you snuggling close to this idiot." </p><p>"Ah…" Soobin started, a bit shy but clearly not unaffected by the remarks.  "That was a misunderstanding whatever you saw yesterday." He said, looking at Yeonjun's direction expecting an agreement. He slightly nodded, trying to keep his calm for the tall boy.</p><p>"Of course, even an idiot like you would be too good to date death guy." Taewong spit and Yeonjun felt anger boiling again on him. </p><p>"Shut up." Yeonjun said, gripping his teeth. He felt his blood rush through his veins, seeing these guys who have been teasing him for so long, now ruining some small chance of meeting and making a friend.</p><p>"Soobin has a habit of collecting weirdos, doesn't he?" Jaehi, another one of Taewong's gang spoke. He could feel Soobin gasp next to him. "Just another pity project like the other two fifth years?"</p><p>"Ah yes of course. Don't you get tired of being a pity project Yeonjun? Orphan, gay…"</p><p>"Why are you being such a jerk?" Yeonjun said, ready to go forward and do something before they saw two little balls roll from the ground and three boys running in their direction. </p><p>"Let's go!" Taehyun yelled, pushing them out of the corridor. Yeonjun, still confused about the whole situation, grabbed Soobin's hand and ran through the corridors with them. When they reached the empty classroom on the floor, Kai locked the door with a simple spell and the five of them started breathing heavily.</p><p>Before they could say something, they heard a small explosion on the corridor and some screams. Soobin and Yeonjun shared a worried look, noticing the other boys sitting on the floor and breathing hard from the run.</p><p>"What have you done?" Yeonjun yelled, seeing Beomgyu try to hold his laugh in the corner. Suddenly Taehyun started to smile too, looking like he couldn't contain it anymore until Kai laughed louder and all three of them started chuckling really loud. </p><p>"Kai!" Soobin yelled and Yeonjun realised he had never seen the other boy angry like he did right now. They immediately stopped laughing as sensing the atmosphere. "What were you thinking?" </p><p>"I'm sorry for trying to save you." Kai said, serious tone matching. There was clearly some tension unresolved between the two about this topic that he didn't quite catch. </p><p> </p><p>"Save me? What the hell were you expecting they would do to me? Now we are all going to get house points off this." Soobin finished. “How did you even know what was happening?”</p><p>“I ran into Tae and his friend early and we decided to look for you together since you blew us on breakfast.” Kai replied simply, his head low.</p><p>"We couldn't stand them saying those things about you." Taehyun confessed, sitting in the ground and playing with his bag. "And they said some ugly things about Yeonjun too. It wasn't cool." </p><p>Yeonjun felt his heart sting. He didn't know the Ravenclaw this well but to know he was ready to defend him, which was great. Something the Slytherin hasn't felt in a while. </p><p>"This seems like Beomgyu's doing though. You got those from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, didn't you? I saw you buy those when we went there before classes started." Yeonjun started, leaning in the wall. </p><p>"I did and it's good to know they work. It’s just a simple explosion potion that blasts after seconds of pulling the trigger. It’s inspired on muggle grenades but it’s harmless. I promise." Beomgyu said, his mischievous smile adorning his features. Yeonjun couldn't continue being mad at him even if he tried. They haven't talked much since the Amortentia incident and he missed his dearest friend. "Jun you don't have to deal with them alone." </p><p>"They do this often?" Soobin asked. He didn't notice how close the two of them were of each other until he felt Soobin's hand come near his arm. It was a quick touch, the other outwardly too embarrassed for the movement or just remembering the boundaries that he crossed last day and not wanting to repeat it. </p><p>He felt four pair of eyes staring at him, Soobin’s friends clearly more worried than the his Gryffindor friend.</p><p>"It used to be worse I guess." He admitted it, sitting in the ground. Slowly all of them sat there too, in their normal attire, in a circle. Kai wore a oversized pink sweater that made him look much younger than he was. Beomgyu was dressed in his usual black attire, ripped jeans. Taehyun seemed a bit more formal in his polo sweater and dress shirt. "I don't care to be honest, I just didn't want them to make fun of you." Yeonjun continued, looking at the Hufflepuff boy kindly. </p><p>Soobin muttered a small <em>Thanks</em>, before Taehyun spoke first. </p><p>"You shouldn't let those things affect you. What they said, there's nothing wrong with that. There is nothing wrong with you being gay. Look at all us.” </p><p>Yeonjun smiled and laughed when Beomgyu answered saying <em>I’m actually pansexual but fine.</em></p><p>"I have told him that before." Beomgyu sustained, throwing his arm around Yeonjun and giving him a short side hug. </p><p>"Well they suck. Do you guys want to go to the kitchens and get burgers?" The other Hufflepuff he hasn't got a chance to meet yet, Kai, spoke. They all huffed, smiling a little bit at the quick change of topic. "What? I know some of the elves, they would do it for me." </p><p>"Didn't you lose enough house points today?" Yeonjun questioned but noticed everyone getting up to join the boy. </p><p>"Only if you get caught." Beomgyu spoke, lacing his arm with Taehyun's and leaving the classroom. He saw Kai leading them and perceived that Soobin waited for him to keep him company. It felt good to be in a group of people like this, something he never had before. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How did you manage to make friendships with the elves?" Yeonjun asked, when they all finished eating and sat on the kitchen table, watching the elves work carefully, some of them nodding and engaging in conversation with the younger Hufflepuff. </p><p>They had some burgers just like Kai suggested, the elves being sure to keep the other boy full and content. Seeing the younger interact so great with the creatures eased Soobin's mind a bit. He liked to see the younger in his natural environment, surrounded by the creatures and never treating them badly. The elves were known for being a bit bad-mannered for other students but every time Kai was there with them, they seemed to have the opposite attitude.</p><p>Or maybe Kai just had that effect on everyone. </p><p>Soobin smiled at Yeonjun. Somehow the image of him hanging out with his friends made his heart beat fast than intended. <em>I thought this would be gone by now.</em></p><p>"Kai is very good with magical creatures. He just comprehends them." Soobin said, making the younger boy beam. </p><p>"I just don't get one thing." Kai started, still finishing the chocolate pudim he was eating.</p><p>"I don't get how you're still eating those pudims." Taehyun kidded, all of them smiling at that but Kai, who looked unaffected by it. </p><p>"Why did those ding dongs attack Soobin too?" Kai finished and everyone laughed at the choice of words. </p><p>"Remember the amortentia I told you I drank?" Soobin started, as they left all together the kitchen. Kai just nodded. "Figure the rest out." </p><p>Kai looked around at all of them. He seemed confused, his face expression priceless and Beomgyu just threw his arm around him and said: "You know what, I actually like you. Let's go!" </p><p>"Go where?" Taehyun asked, joining the two boys at the front. </p><p>“Didn’t you like me before?” Kai wondered.</p><p>Soobin waited for Yeonjun and smiled at him when they started to trail the others around. He predicted this whole day to be awkward and definitely did not thought this is how it would end when he decided to set his foot in apologizing to the Slytherin boy. He couldn't live with the idea of having made someone uncomfortable by something so out of his control. </p><p>"I feel like I keep apologizing to you, but my friends really put us in these situations, don't they?" Soobin started, noticing they were walking awfully close to each other. He could smell the strawberry sweet scent from the boy and it was almost intoxicating. He remembers the sent from his amortentia and winced a bit at the idea that his feelings still weren't as gone as he expected. </p><p>"Honestly, this is the most fun I have had in days. Classes have been killing me." Yeonjun started, looking away from Soobin just to see Kai screaming because Taehyun tried to jump to his shoulders. Soobin nodded at the affirmation, both of them being in their last year and it taking a lot of their energy.</p><p>They kept walking in direction of the fields, or so that's what it looked like. Soobin has met with Beomgyu sometimes and, in addition, met Yeonjun too, because of his (mysterious) relationship with Taehyun. His one-sided relationship with Yeonjun came from much before but he had finally moved past the crush he believe he developed for the other boy. </p><p>He never told anyone this, not even Kai, but he used to have a great admiration for Choi Yeonjun. The boy was such a popular figure during their first year. At first Soobin started to think he was just envy of how popular the boy was, looking back now he realized that looked more like a crush than an appreciation.</p><p>Then second year came around, and something shifted in the way people saw Yeonjun, especially his housemates. He kept noticing the boy's sadness throughout the years but never had the guts to actually approach him or talk with him. He couldn't believe his first very real interaction with the boy came from being obsessed with him for a day and making himself a fool. </p><p>
  <em>Typical Soobin.</em>
</p><p>"Your definition of fun is running away and losing points to your house?" Soobin joked. </p><p>Yeonjun shrugged. "It's usually just me and Beomgyu losing house points. This time we are extending the circle." </p><p>"Beomgyu seems a nice guy. A little prone to disaster, isn't he?" </p><p>"Oh yeah. He says it's his Gryffindor charm, I call him an idiot." Yeonjun clowned and Soobin laughed, noticing their hands brushing for a second. He felt his face heat up instantly. </p><p>"Taehyun likes him a lot, I can see." Soobin noticed Taehyun smiling widely at Beomgyu who just placed his arm around the other boy and lead them forward. Kai was hanging a little more at the front, jumping around.</p><p>"I hope so. He is the topic of almost every conversation I had with Beomgyu for almost two years." </p><p>"Should we set them up?" Soobin asked, immediately feeling excited over the possibility. Yeonjun timidly smiled at him, nodding and muttering <em>why not</em>, making the Hufflepuff boy cheer on the spot.</p><p>They approached the others quickly as they sat on the grounds of Hogwarts, enjoying the sunny Saturday afternoon before the winter broke through and the snow started falling. </p><p>"You think this will go down as my biggest accomplishment in Hogwarts?" Beomgyu asked, laying on the grass, spread like a starfish. </p><p>"Didn't you caught the snitch for Gryffindor on the final last year and turned around the whole game, making you guys win the Quidditch cup?" Kai pointed out.</p><p>"That's right. I did. Am I amazing?" Beomgyu continued, Taehyun the only one who answered <em>Yes</em>, while the others laughed. "Thanks Tae, knew I could trust you." He completed, effectively making the Ravenclaw’s cheeks light up.</p><p>"Stop flirting idiots." Yeonjun laid on the grass too, enjoying the sun on his face a bit. Soobin couldn't stop staring even if he tried, the other boy’s features being adored perfectly by the sun. From the shape of his eyes, his small nose, his cute pierced ears to his hair shining beautifully.</p><p>They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, getting to know each other and sharing crazy stories of events that happened to them in their previous Hogwarts years. Soobin felt slightly less gloomy by the incident that happened before with Taewong and his friends. Maybe this was the edge of making new friends. He smiled at that thought. </p><p>"Wait I figured it out!" Kai suddenly yelled. "Yeonjun was the guy you say first after you took the amortentia!" </p><p>A laughter spread through the group.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wasn't planning on posting this so soon but the love i have been receiving has been really heart warming for me and i want to give back all i can! hope you like it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin woke up that morning a little threatened about how his body was acting on his own. It was 6:45 am and he was already out of bed, resting in one of Hufflepuff's armchairs, cuddling in a big fuzzy blanket he was positive belonged to Kai and with a book.</p><p>The first month of classes almost went by as swift as a summer breeze. Suddenly the weather was getting chillier, classes were getting harder, the N.E.W.T's coming around the corner and of course, the constant nagging from Taewong and his group of idiots.</p><p>Despite all of those troubles Soobin found himself hanging out more and more often with Beomgyu and Yeonjun. Suddenly everywhere he looked there they were, their group seemingly merging effortlessly. He wondered, where they have been all these years, would things have been different if he had had a bit more of courage and talked with the Slytherin boy earlier? Or the circumstances on which they got together allowed the group to be stronger, a prosper of a long-lasting friendship?</p><p>He couldn't tell. It was all too new and fresh and his head was clouded, not only with these thoughts, but also with the newfound emotions towards Yeonjun. He decided to get up and get dressed, putting on a warmer comfy sweater and a scarf, going out for a little bit of a castle walk before breakfast.</p><p>He happily dealt all these years with Yeonjun and his one-sided crush when he was just a cute boy, turning into a handsome man, that he saw from afar, someone unreachable and untouchable, too high for his own standards. But now Yeonjun was… well he wasn't sure what the other boy was. A friend? An acquaintance? A friend of a friend? Whatever the label he hasn't chosen for the other boy was, it was slowly occupying his everyday thoughts and he certainly had to stop that from happening. The boy was a sweeter talker than he imagined, constantly ready with feisty remarks, even if these were filled with good intentions and jokes and he could finally understand why he and Beomgyu became friends, even from being from completely different (dare he say, opposite) teams: he was prone to disaster more often than he realized.</p><p>Soobin guessed maybe he was too, otherwise he wouldn't have found himself in this situation.</p><p>He walked to the lake, to breathe a bit of the airs of the water before running inside. Today was the first Quidditch game of the season, so everyone's spirit was lifted. He hasn't been a great fan of Quidditch but Beomgyu was the seeker for the Gryffindor team and, in this newfound dynamic their group had, he felt as in need to go watch and support the guy.</p><p>As soon as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast he noticed Kai wearing unusual colors.</p><p>"Are you in a Gryffindor scarf?" He asked, sitting in front of the boy and serving himself some porridge.</p><p>Kai enthusiastically jiggled. "Do you like it? I am fully ready to support Beomgyu today!"</p><p>Soobin laughed at the cuteness of the situation. The younger boy was truly everyone's ideal friend. "Taehyun is going to be a little mad that you won't support Ravenclaw."</p><p>"I've been supporting Ravenclaw all these years, and this is the first time one of my friends is in a Quidditch team. I'm trying to be reasonable here!"</p><p>As if called by his name, Taehyun sat next to Kai on the table and glanced at him before shrugging his shoulders and getting some food.</p><p>"So?" Kai asked, finally finishing the project he was working on when he sat on the table, exhibiting it proudly: a little headband with a lion in it. "What do we feel about this?"</p><p>"It's so adorable!" Another boy came distinctively from the side. Soobin looked up and saw Yeonjun standing next to him, his stare focused on Kai and his DIY project. Somewhere along the line those two started to get along really well, much to everyone's dismay. "Did you do it yourself?"</p><p>Kai nodded. "I'm supporting Beomgyu today."</p><p>"He's going to be all grumpy about it but deep down he'll love that." Yeonjun remarked, sitting next to Soobin in the Hufflepuff table, doubtless much closer than the norm.</p><p>He wasn't complaining.</p><p>"Are you going to be cheering for your boyfriend too?" Soobin teased Taehyun, who was just shoving a piece of bread into his mouth.</p><p>"Not my boyfriend." He said, his words a little slurred by the food in his mouth. Kai threw him a look that read <em>Don't eat with your mouth full</em>, only for Taehyun to start chewing really loud and with his mouth open. "Besides, they're playing against my house. Some of my friends are in the Ravenclaw team. I am still going to cheer for them."</p><p>"Look at him being so proud of his colors." Soobin mocked and everyone laughed. Beomgyu appeared in the hall suddenly, the ring of his presence being the way the Gryffindor table cheered for him. He was wearing his seeker outfit, and he waved at everyone before going to join the rest of the boys at the Hufflepuff table.</p><p>They have him a little cheer too, Kai especially getting enthusiastic about it.</p><p>"Hey! You're cheering for me?" Beomgyu asked upon seeing Kai's whole attire. The younger nodded and Beomgyu grabbed him by the neck, ruffling his head in the meantime, muttering cute. "Since Tae won't, good to know others will."</p><p>Taehyun rolled his eyes. "You're competing against my house."</p><p>"Yeah but I am Beomgyu."</p><p>"Yeah and I'm Taehyun, nice to meet you." That conversation seemed to have ended there, both boys sulking in their spot. Soobin traded a look with Yeonjun, who was already looking at him and raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"So, Gyu… you must be nervous. Have you eaten something?" Yeonjun asked, extending his hand to the other boy who just nodded and took it.  </p><p>"The Gryffindors made me eat in the common room. They have a whole feast ready if we win." Beomgyu started, the pressure falling on his shoulders.</p><p>"It's just the first game." Kai wondered.</p><p>"Yeah but Ravenclaw is the strongest team and it we win today we have a bigger advantage."</p><p>"You're the new legendary seeker… I'm sure you will do well." Soobin tried to reassure him. "We will be there to cheer for you."</p><p>"Not all of you…" Beomgyu grumbled, shooting a side eye to Taehyun who seemed to be deliberately ignoring the conversation.</p><p>"Do you want an initiative?" Taehyun started, turning his body to face the Gryffindor. Beomgyu nodded reluctantly. "If you win I will give you a kiss."</p><p>Kai choked on his juice and Yeonjun and Soobin tried the hardest to hide their smile as they noticed the seeker cheeks getting redder by the second. He just got up without saying anything but they could see him jump as soon as he reached the entrance and screaming.</p><p>Soobin smiled. Beomgyu has showed himself to be a confident guy, flirting with Taehyun to no ends when they were together but as soon as the prospect of something so simple as a kiss he immediately got shy.</p><p>"You just betrayed your own team Tae." Yeonjun spoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They walked together to the bleachers to get good seats to watch the game. Everyone seemed to have gathered to come watch the game. Quidditch always managed to bring everyone together. Kai's attire was making him quite popular along other Gryffindors who kept cheering for him and smiling at him.</p><p>"I love your headband Kai!" A Gryffindor named Yuna told him, staying close to inspect the hair piece. Kai proudly smiled at that, saying he could make some for her if she wanted. The girl smiled widely, giving him a little hug before running to meet her friends.</p><p>"Are people usually this friendly around him?" Yeonjun asked Soobin. He could feel the other boy a little bit uncomfortable to be in such a big crowd so he scooted a bit closer to him, in an attempt to draw comfort.</p><p>"Kai has a special effect on people maybe? Yet to be discovered." He said. "Are you okay? You look a bit…"</p><p>"Scared?" Yeonjun finished. Soobin just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I just don't like big crowds. But I'll support Beomgyu nonetheless."</p><p>"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Soobin suggested. He didn't even think twice about the offer, used to deal with Kai's anxieties and knowing this was the way he liked to be comforted. He didn't even think about the implications of it until he saw Yeonjun getting all red.</p><p>Despite it, the other boy nodded, immediately lacing their hands and pushing himself closer. He could feel his own cheeks heat up now but promptly ignored it. It wasn't like that, he was just comforting a friend.</p><p>In the meantime, the game started, both houses cheering for the teams as they entered the field. They spotted Beomgyu rising in his broom, looking confident as always, in his natural environment.</p><p>Soobin has never been a great fan of Quidditch but he got excited by seeing his friend practically in his expected habitat. He stayed up most time as the game started to unravel in front of him. The Ravenclaw beaters seemed to be owning the game, they were very known for the agility and their speed. They kept deflecting the bludgers quickly, not even giving the other players a chance. The quaffle was currently on the Gryffindor chaser who seemed to be flying in all strength to score.</p><p>"10 points to Gryffindor!" The host voice was heard through the pitch, the whole house cheering loudly. Ravenclaws politely clapped but soon the game would be changing for their side as their chaser flew with all strength to the opposite pitch, followed closely by the Ravenclaw beaters who seemed to have found a good strategy to protect the player. He threw the quaffle to the middle rink but immediately got deflected by the Gryffindor keeper.</p><p>"Are Quidditch games always this eventful?" Yeonjun whispered in Soobin's ear. He immediately felt his whole body tremble.</p><p>He just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't come to many of these."</p><p>"Slytherin vs Gryffindor are always the best though." Taehyun said, looking at the both of them and winking at Soobin. <em>Freaking know-it-all.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The game was now 45 minutes in but nothing seemed to have lessen the excitement of the crowds. The score was tied 70-70 which, according to Kai, was pretty impressive for their games. The players seemed to have the same or even more energy than when it started, the golden snitch still nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Professional games sometimes take like days and weeks. Don't complain." Taehyun said and the other boys just shrugged.</p><p>"What has been the longest Quidditch game?" Yeonjun asked. He seemed to be more comfortable than at the beginning, his hand now lacing with Soobin's arm as he started sweating a couple minutes ago. Still, the direct contact was pretty much there.</p><p>"Three months." Kai simply answered but before any of them could say anything they saw a broom pass by in front of them with all speed, the owner being none other than Beomgyu himself.</p><p>"He saw something!" Yeonjun said excitingly.</p><p>"There!" Taehyun pointed out and they all looked at the little golden dot shining in the ground.</p><p>The Ravenclaw seeker seemed to notice it too, flying at all speed to the small winged ball. It was a battle of speed between the two players. Soobin wasn't a particular Quidditch admirer but it didn't take an expert to know this boy was good at what he did. His eyes focused only on the snitch while still deceiving the adversary with his broom tricks.</p><p>"How does he have such amazing control over the broom? Every time I try to fly one I am constantly falling." Kai joked.</p><p>"Shut!" Taehyun said, leaning over the border to watch the other boy attentively<em>. “Guess he is rooting for him, isn't he?”</em> Kai mocked and the other boys smiled.</p><p>Suddenly the two Seekers rose in the air, chasing the snitch at full speed. What happened next was what activated Soobin's fight response. One second his friend seemed to be okay, the next second his broom started to act up and flying into random places.</p><p>"What's happening?" Yeonjun asked, looking worriedly.</p><p>Soobin grabbed Kai's ridiculous binoculars and looked around. Then he saw it, a Ravenclaw guy named Byunwook, who he knows was friends with Taewong, mumbling some quick curses.</p><p>"Someone is cursing the broom, look!" He handled Yeonjun the binoculars and he saw it too, the anger suddenly boiling inside of them.</p><p>"That's so low of them." Yeonjun said. Taehyun seemed to be the one who was angrier, snapping the object out of Yeonjun's hand and looking immediately at the spot.</p><p>"Guys! He's falling!" Kai screamed and chaos ensured on the field as people started screaming, pointing and realizing what was happening.</p><p>"I'm going to kill him." Taehyun said, taking his wand off his pocket and running down the bleachers.</p><p>"Tae!" Soobin said, pulling Yeonjun and following the Ravenclaw boy, Kai right behind them. They've never seen Taehyun angry like this before, his whole face red and his knuckles white from holding the wand tightly.</p><p>They ran into Byunwook and Taewong before they reached the spot they previous occupied. Before they could hold Taehyun he shot a curse at the boys, both of them falling behind with the sheer strength of the spell. Soobin and Yeonjun grabbed Taehyun, bringing him behind and trying to calm him down.</p><p>"This is for the little trick you pulled on us!" Taewong said and Yeonjun felt his blood boil.</p><p>"Don't you dare to come close to my friends. This is between you and me." Yeonjun said, trying to keep his calm.</p><p>"Let's go Tae. Let's go see Beomgyu." Kai started, dragging the other boy around and going back to the field to check on his friend, Taehyun sniffling a bit, clearly taken aback.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how are you liking so far? i'm sorry for the cliffhanger on this chapter, but something good is coming i promise you. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rest and Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mister Kang he's asleep, he won't wake up by you making pressure next to his bed." Madam Pomfrey said, putting some medicine in the table next to Beomgyu, who was fast asleep in a bed, some bandages around his head and wrist. "And what are you all doing here? His boyfriend I get it but you all…"</p><p>"I'm not his boyfriend." Taehyun said.</p><p>"Yet." They all finished, Yeonjun and Soobin sat on the chairs next to the bed and Kai just on the ground, his back on Soobin's legs, the older ruffling his hair.</p><p>They immediately ran into the fields as soon as the whole incident with the other boys happened. Some girls from Ravenclaw told them Beomgyu was taken to the hospital wing and so they run there as fast as they can. Both teams were there, trying to check for news.</p><p>They eventually settled that even though Beomgyu was being sabotaged, Ravenclaw won fair and square when their seeker caught the snitch before the other boy fell to the ground. Taehyun tried to protest but the other team said it was fine, that they recognize their loss.</p><p>At some point everyone started to clear out, a lot of people from Gryffindor passing by to check on Beomgyu. Soobin hasn't realized how popular the boy actual was. At the end, though they were the only ones that stayed, Madam Pomfrey tried to kick them out, but after a small conversation with Kai, she let them stay to watch their friend wake up.</p><p>Again, Kai had an incredible effect on people.</p><p>"Taehyun you shouldn't have done that. Those guys are bad." Yeonjun finally said, looking at him guilty. "I'm sorry I brought this on you. And everyone."</p><p>The atmosphere turned a bit dark after that. Even after a month of hanging out together practically every day, Soobin knew Yeonjun kept a lot of secrets, things that were affecting him and now, by association, all of them.</p><p>"Nonesense." Taehyun said, running his hand through sleepy Beomgyu's locks. "We are all friends now. Your problems are ours now. And it's time they learn a lesson once and for all."</p><p>"Violence is never the answer." Soobin said seriously and they all chuckled.</p><p>"Typical Soobin." A voice they haven't heard in a few hours said, a bit weak than normal. They all got up their seats and stood next to the boy, Taehyun holding Beomgyu's hand firmly.</p><p>"Let him breathe boys!" Madam Pomfrey said again, approaching the table. "How are you feeling Mister Choi?" She asked, giving him some dark medicine that didn't look good at all.</p><p>"Peachy." Beomgyu said and they all traded grins. He smiled at them, even a little weak and grabbed Taehyun's hand.</p><p>"How are you Gyu?" Yeonjun asked from the other side, touching his shoulder slightly.</p><p>"I am well really. Still confused? Why am I here?" They all traded a worried look before the boy laughed and said: "I'm kidding. I knew I fell off my broom. That sucked, is this how you feel when you fall off yours Kai?"</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes. "How can you be like this even in recovery?"</p><p>"It's my charm baby. Just tell me...Did Gryffindor lose?"</p><p>They exchanged looks before Soobin opened his mouth. "Yeah, I'm sorry buddy. The team admitted defeat... Ravenclaws tried to ask for a rematch though."</p><p>Beomgyu tried to sit, two of them helping him and putting his pillow comfortably behind him. The boy seemed disappointed about it, a natural pout forming.</p><p>"Don't worry!" Kai started. "I talked with Yuna and she said you guys still have chances if Hufflepuff wins next match!"</p><p>"That's not what I'm sad about." Beomgyu confessed, his cheeks getting a bit red. "Taehyun promised me a kiss if we won…" He whispered the last part, Soobin and Yeonjun trading a funny look and Kai trying to hold his giggles.</p><p>Taehyun seemed affected by it too, his hand going from holding the other boys hand to scrape at his neck. He coughed and leaned forward a bit, giving Beomgyu a kiss on the cheek, both of them blushing to a cherry color.</p><p>"You call that a kiss?" Yeonjun mocked, getting the other two boys and pushing them out of the hospital wing. "Let's go get some food boys, leave the love birds alone."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You meant that?" Taehyun asked, blushing furiously, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Beomgyu didn't seem less affected by the whole situation, picking up his old habit of pinching himself in nervous situations.</p><p>"I have been flirting with you since forever." Beomgyu acknowledged, moving a little bit and letting Taehyun sit on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Taehyun surged forward a bit, placing his hands on both sides of Beomgyu's face and pressing his lips slowly to the other boy. Beomgyu seemed to immediately melt, his nervous state from before evaporating and focusing more on kissing back.</p><p>Taehyun brought their foreheads together as the kiss stopped and they both breathed a bit. Taehyun looked at him with his big star filled eyes and Beomgyu liked him so much. That seemed like the most important thing to say at this point in time.</p><p>So, he did.</p><p>"I like you so much." Beomgyu said and Taehyun just laughed, hugging the boy while he hides his face on the other boy neck.</p><p>"I like you a lot too." He muffled in the crook of his neck and smile widely. Content that this was finally happening. "Rationally I knew you had some feelings for me but I don't know… feelings are confusing."</p><p>"Tell me about it." Beomgyu sustained, hugging the boy tightly and lightly drawing circles on his back with his fingers. "Can I tell you a secret?"</p><p>Taehyun separated for a bit, nodding at him.</p><p>"That was my first kiss."</p><p>Taehyun smiled. "That was my first kiss too."</p><p>"Prudes." They heard Kai say as he entered the room again, arms carrying a bunch of sweets, Soobin and Yeonjun trailing behind him. They all laughed at that again.</p><p>"Kai aren't you like… seven?" Beomgyu teased, getting a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and taking some to eat. He feed Taehyun some and the other boy hummed happily.</p><p> </p><p>"I've seen things." Kai answered and they couldn't contain their laughs, loud and messy, earning a disapproval look from Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>"Gyu…" Yeonjun was about to start, his face showing a clear expression of guilt before the injured boy interrupted him, throwing him a bean right into his face.</p><p>"I know what you're going to say so I'm stopping you right now. You don't have to apologize for anything. Besides, I'm obviously going to curse their robes. They think they know more of charms than I do?" Beomgyu asked and then smiled at himself.</p><p>"How did you know they did it?" Taehyun asked curiously.</p><p>"I'm really good at charms, so I knew someone was doing something to me. I looked everywhere and I saw Byunwook using his wand and muttering some words so I pieced it together." He started, putting some green bean on his mouth before spitting it. "Ew. Vomit."</p><p>"What are you even going to do?" Kai asked, laying on the edge of the bed where Beomgyu was resting, all boys throwing him confused looks. The Gryffindor didn't seem to mind, moving to let the boy rest while he opened his arm for Taehyun to lay his head on his shoulder.</p><p>"These trolls think badly when it comes to curse people. I'm going to make their robes itchy but gradually, until they can't wear them anymore and have to use new ones. Then, I'll curse the other ones too."</p><p>"Beomgyu that's not really a mature approach to the situation." Soobin said, trying to keep the composure even though his only thought was smack those idiots in the face.</p><p>"Because cursing my broom while I played Quidditch was clearly one."</p><p>"Besides…" Soobin continued, ignoring the other boy’s comments. "They probably won't do anything after Taehyun's attack."</p><p>"Your what?" Beomgyu asked, looking at Taehyun amused by the situation. "Did you do something to them?"</p><p>Taehyun funnily blushed at that. "It was a simple disarming spell."</p><p>"You threw them back like 3 meters!" Kai said, gesturing with his hands.</p><p>"Next time will be worst." He finished, earning a cheek kiss from Beomgyu and a great afternoon of teasing from the other boys.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey released him from the hospital wing later that afternoon, with a promise of taking care of himself and not showing up there for the rest of the school year. And especially not bring his noisy friends. Beomgyu nodded, Yeonjun and Taehyun helping him out and in the castle. A lot of people passed by them, stopping by and wishing Beomgyu the best and sympathizing with his situation. Some people even joked that it has been too long since someone was cursed in one of those games.</p><p>They carried him to the Gryffindor tower, Soobin and Kai hugging him tightl, saying that they would come to pick him up tomorrow. Yeonjun just sent a compassionate smile, the boy knowing he was still putting the blame on himself. He would talk with him later.</p><p>Taehyun stayed behind, straightening his black shirt and combing his hair with his fingers. "You okay?"</p><p>Beomgyu nodded. "I like clingy Taehyun better."</p><p>Taehyun blushed, punching him slightly on the shoulder. "I am not clingy. I am just worried about you."</p><p>Beomgyu brought the boy closer, hugging him a bit more and staying on his arms for a bit. He liked the warmth the other boy irradiated, a scent mixture of all the ingredients he uses on his potions. He loved the way the boy smelled, how his hands felt, always a little bit burned from the accidental explosions from the cauldrons and now he could also grow to love the shape of his lips and the way he kissed. It was all he ever wanted.</p><p>"Did I ever end up telling you how my amortentia smells like?" Beomgyu asked. The other boy threw a knowing look at him, remembering the day a few weeks ago when they boiled amortentia in the second room classrooms and Soobin accidentally drank it. While it all happened, they had been together storing the potion and fooling around as usual. At the time Taehyun had asked him what his amortentia smelled like and Beomgyu, despite his flirty attempts, never actually answered the question.</p><p>"It smelled like ocean smell and burning wood and that smelly perfume you were wearing when we first met."</p><p>Taehyun blushed. "I live by the sea." Beomgyu just nodded at what the boy said. "We did that bonfire one time outside the castle." Another nod. "And that's Muggle cologne."</p><p>"It sucks and I love it." Beomgyu finished, Taehyun leaning in to give him a small peck and saying goodbye, a promise of meeting again tomorrow. And after tomorrow. And for many more days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the small chapter today (and totally not yeonbin) but i love working with group dynamics and decided to give taegyu their well deserved chapter. would you like to see more of them in the future?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trigger warning: light mentions of anxiety attacks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun woke up feeling like the world could collapse on him and he would probably celebrate. It has become one of those gloomy days for him, where he couldn't quite comprehend all the feelings of sorrow overthrowing him. </p><p>He could but he decided to store all of those memories and emotions on a little box on his brain labeled <em>don't o</em>pen. Beomgyu has tried to rip that box open but it's been a while since anyone has had access to it. </p><p>He got up and looked around. Some of his roommates were still asleep, despite classes starting in a few hours. Yeonjun used to be them but it's been a while since his dreams started to haunt him. </p><p>He got dressed quietly. He tried to style his hair a bit today, for no apparent reason. He thought about something Kai has told him, about feeling good on the outside influencing how you are in the inside. That sounded shallow at first but he knew now how the younger could be more insightful than anyone would've guess, so he decided to give it a try. He looked at his Slytherin robes and smiled a bit. If there was anyone who could get the determination to go by the day, it would be him. </p><p>That determination quickly flew of the window when he noticed the decors on the castle and the ghosts flowing more usual than normal. He counted the days in his head till the faithful date came. </p><p>
  <em>Halloween.</em>
</p><p>He sighed loudly. A long day was ahead of him, for sure. </p><p>He entered the Great Hall and debated on where to sit. He tried to locate any of his friends but it seemed like either everyone slept in late or he woke up too early. They've been getting all meals in the Hufflepuff table but it felt weird sitting there without the others. He debated on whether just going to the Slytherin table but even though in his pride day he couldn't commit. </p><p>Thankfully, he suddenly felt a back hug and a familiar peach smell. </p><p>"Hey loser!" Kai said, lingering on the hug like a big koala. He looked to the side and saw Soobin smiling to him. He didn't mean to be dramatic but that had saved his whole day. </p><p>The last months he has been getting to know the other boy better things have well...escalated. He didn't mean as in something happened to their relationship but, since the amortentia incident Yeonjun has been feeling uncanny regardless of the other boy. Not that it made him uncomfortable but quite the contrary. It made him feel guilty for wanting it again. </p><p>It didn't help that Soobin was an astonishing guy. He always voiced his thoughts and opinions, even if they were opposite to their friends. He wore his life on his sleeve: no pretends, an open book always ready to be read. And Yeonjun felt somehow connected to that, being the complete opposite. He always expected people to open up to him first, so he didn't feel self-conscious about his own issues. But Soobin was different, he didn't have to dig deeper to know him. And somehow that was the scariest thing about Choi Soobin. </p><p>As Kai walked into the Hufflepuff table and grabbed a few croissants, Soobin lightly touched his arm and whispered:</p><p>"You okay?" He asked. <em>For Merlin's beard Choi Soobin and his nice self.</em></p><p>"I'm just feeling a bit…" He didn't even finish before he felt a hand in his back. </p><p>"It's okay. Let's eat." Soobin just said, a shy smile decorating his features as he dragged the other boy to the Hufflepuff table with them and sat down. He noticed people dressed up and decorating the tables with fake spider webs and pumpkins. </p><p>"I hate Halloween." He said, moving closer to sit next to Soobin, his own very selfish needs speaking louder. </p><p>"I think it's fun. Wizards have started to accept Muggle culture a little better so everyone is wearing costumes, it’s fun!" Soobin continued, glancing at Kai who just nodded, his mouth full of food. </p><p>"My sister's school does a special event every year." Kai said, serving himself more juice. </p><p>"You have a sister?" Yeonjun asking, realizing he didn't know much about Kai's family - or all of their families if he was being accurate. </p><p>"Look!" Kai said, pointing at the two boys who just walked in the Great Hall. Taehyun and Beomgyu were dressed in the regular Hogwarts robes with a small twist…</p><p>"Are those my robes?" Yeonjun asked, looking at Beomgyu wearing Slytherin colors and remembering he was missing a pair that he thought he just lost. Beomgyu nodded, sitting next to Kai. </p><p>"We decided to do a costume this year." Taehyun said, sitting down in his very yellow robes. </p><p>"Did you shrink my robes for this?" Soobin asked, grabbing the piece of fabric on Taehyun's body and pulling it. </p><p>"So, Taehyun asks for his and you steal mine?" Yeonjun asked, staring austerely at Beomgyu who just mischievously smiled. At that moment he should've known he needed to make the other shut up. </p><p>"Yeah, we are doing a couple costume this year." Beomgyu said, smirking. Yeonjun felt his whole face heat up. He grabbed Beomgyu's arms and hold on tight, asking to speak with him in the corridor. The other boys threw him diso looks, Taehyun clearly trying to control his laugh. </p><p>As he dragged the Gryffindor out of the part of the building, he felt his embarrassment creeping in. He knew he shouldn't trust Beomgyu with anything, he would always go out of his way and try to fix him or help him, even if he didn't ask for it. </p><p>He recalled the conversation he had with the boy a few days ago. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Flowers are dumb right? I shouldn't get those dumb things."  Beomgyu had asked, debating on what type of gift to give Taehyun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure he doesn't care about those things." Yeonjun finished. They were studying in the library, or mostly Yeonjun was trying and the other was just brainstorming ideas. "He really likes you, he will love anything." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry I forgot you were the love expert!" Beomgyu teased, leaning forward in the table and caging Yeonjun. The Slytherin just raised his eyes and went back to writing this charms essay. "Junnie… how are you in the love department?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeonjun huffed. He really didn't feel like talking with Beomgyu about this, knew it would end up being a mistake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't think it's any of your business." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu laughed loudly, earning a warning from the girls studying next to them. He slowly apologized before turning to the Gryffindor and hitting him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The amortentia incident really stuck with you didn't it? Don't think I don't notice the way you move close to Soobin every chance you have and the way he keeps holding your hand every time we go and watch Quidditch games…" Beomgyu started and Yeonjun closed his book and stared at the other boy. Nothing really passed through him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"One more word and you're going to swim in the lake with the mermaids." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, it's true…" Beomgyu sat back on his chair, clearly happy with his little scheme while Yeonjun shut him down and continued to write, even if his mind was somewhere else. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You little-" He started when they reached outside, Beomgyu laughing hard and making fun of the other boy. </p><p>"C'mon Jun, it's funny!" </p><p>"It's not funny. He can't know about this okay?" Yeonjun said seriously, maybe grabbing onto Beomgyu's wrist tighter than he had too. He didn't realize quite well why he was going so out of his way to scold the younger. He could just play it off as a joke but deep down, in some way, he guessed he wanted this to be more, to progress more. And he didn't want it to start because Beomgyu thought it was funny to play a practical joke on him. </p><p>"So, there's something to know about…?" The other boy asked, trying to hide his giggle. Yeonjun felt his cheeks lighten up. </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>"Besides it wasn't even my idea, it was Taehyun's." Beomgyu continued, bringing him into the Great Hall again to finish breakfast. Before Yeonjun could comment further, ask where the other boy even found out about his newly found admiration for Soobin, said boy waved at them. </p><p>"Is everything okay?" Soobin asked, voice concerned. Yeonjun just shrugged it off, sitting next to him again and trying to ignore both the looks the other two boys were sending him and the way his whole body heated up when he slightly even touched Soobin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He only had one class with Soobin which he was thankful for because his mind was troubled. He has been trying to push back his thoughts over the other boy for the past two months because he couldn't commit to anything sort of close to a crush but maybe that was what it was. And maybe that was why it terrified him so much. </p><p>As he left the last lesson of the day - Defense Against the Dark Arts - he didn't notice a familiar face waiting for him until the girl who was with him, a fellow Slytherin pointed out at him. "Isn't that your boyfriend?" </p><p>He looked and saw Soobin standing in the corner, looking soft as ever. He noted he must've put some effort into his hair because of the Halloween feast as it was styled different. He then realized what she had implied and simply replied:</p><p>"Not my boyfriend." </p><p>"But the other day you guys were so close?" She genuinely wondered and he just huffed. Of course, everyone remembered the amortentia incident. </p><p>"I guess. Well, see you later." He waved, walking to where Soobin was, leaned against the wall, reading a book. He looked very endearing and Yeonjun hoped his fast beating heart wouldn't betray him. "Hey! What are you doing here?" </p><p>Soobin looked at the boy pleased. "I was waiting for you. We could maybe go together to dinner?" </p><p>Soobin looked shy, he noticed. He remembered the Soobin a few months ago, hooked on the amortentia effects and being so confident around him, even if still well-mannered as ever. Now he was cautious, definitely trying to break out of his shell. Even if the boy always showed who he was he couldn't not notice how he was just so quiet and collected all the time, at times awkward. </p><p>"It's about early isn't it? We could go for a walk in the lake." </p><p>Soobin seemed pleased about the idea. They walked outside the castle, Soobin sharing some funny story that happened in care of the magical creatures that day and Yeonjun listening to all of it carefully, truly magnified by the way Soobin seemed to naturally have a pout as he chatted.</p><p>They reached the lake pretty soon, Yeonjun not wanting to let go of the boy and meet the others just yet, treasuring their time together. Soobin, still a mystery as he was for the boy, started to take out his shoes and lay his robe on the ground. He rolled his pants and walked in direction of the lake, Yeonjun cringing. </p><p>"What are you doing? It's so cold!" He screamed, grabbing into the robes as the evening approached. The sun was starting to set really quick, oranges and pinks blending together nicely to give way for the pitch-black night sky. </p><p>"You never done this? It's really relaxing. The guys and I used to swim here in the last days of school. Can't believe it's my final year…" Soobin started, first really flashy and happy then his voice slowly getting to a calmer tone. </p><p>Yeonjun, on an impulse, started to take off his shoes too and joined the other boy by the edge of the lake, shivering almost immediately since the water was certainly cold. Soobin seemed to noticing, laughing really loudly and open and extending his hand for the other to take. He immediately took it, feeling the warmth of Soobin's hand on his. </p><p>They stayed there for a while, throwing rocks at the water, enjoying the way the liquid touched on their ankles and watching the sunset, the sounds from inside the castle from the Halloween feast coming through. </p><p>"Have you been thinking about it being our last year?" Yeonjun asked. </p><p>Soobin simply nodded, throwing a rock way further. "Very. I'm just going to miss this place a lot you know? And leaving the guys behind, it's making me a little sad." </p><p>Yeonjun understood. The outside of Hogwarts terrified him, something that has been a home for him for years. He lost his parents in that faithful evening and since then, leaving Hogwarts to go to his foster home was heartbreaking. He didn't mind much, as the people were quite nice to him and always welcoming but it was never the same. </p><p>"I get it. I have to find a house once I leave here and I don't even know where I am going to work." Yeonjun admitted, even though he had been looking into Ministry of Magic positions. "The Improper use of Magic department has an internship for Hogwarts graduates. I'm thinking on applying." </p><p>"That's so cool!" Soobin said eagerly. "My dad works at the department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, maybe I can help you get an interview."</p><p>"I didn't know your father worked in the Ministry of Magic." </p><p>"Yeah…" Soobin said slowly. "He's a Slytherin like you." </p><p>Yeonjun smiled at that. He never heard the boy talk about his family and he was fairly curious about it. But he also wanted to know if he had any plans on the future, if their plans could somehow overlap and they still could be friends. </p><p>"What are you planning on doing?" </p><p>Soobin seemed to think about that, playing with his shirt. "I want to get a job at the Daily Prophet." </p><p>Yeonjun raised his eyebrows at that. He has noticed overtime that Soobin loved to write and read, he definitely didn't expect the boy to be interested in a journalism career. "That's really cool Soobin. Suits you." </p><p>Soobin seemed to blush at that. "We should go to eat. It's getting late." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>As they entered the hall, chaos ensured. The hall looked great, all decorated for Halloween, the ghosts flying around and all blacks and oranges ribbons around, fake spider webs, pumpkins and a lot of individuals dressed up. The problem wasn't the environment itself but the boys that came to him as soon as they stepped in. </p><p>"Have you seen Kai?" Taehyun asked Soobin who just denied, Yeonjun saying he hasn't seen the boy either. Beomgyu and Taehyun traded a worry look, worrying the others as well. "He didn't come to his last class and I haven't seen him. He looked nervous during lunch." </p><p>Soobin's heart immediately started beating fast, his worry over the younger and his anxieties rising up. "Let's check the Hufflepuff common room." He said, the three boys following him to the dungeons. They were going to stay outside but Soobin pushed them inside.</p><p>"Wow! I've never been to the Hufflepuff common room." Beomgyu stared everywhere, looking at the fireplace intently and pointing out at everything. "This is really cozy?" </p><p>"Wish we could be here under different circumstances." Yeonjun noticed. </p><p>"I've been here a few times." Taehyun admitted but before they could say anything else Soobin came from the dorms. </p><p>"He isn't here and his things aren't there either. Guys...I'm starting to get nervous." Soobin said, bringing his hand to his heart. He knew better than everyone about Kai's anxiety attacks and he couldn't even begin to imagine what could have happened. </p><p>"Are you looking for Huening Kai boy?" A voice came from the fireplace and the three boys jumped at that, Soobin clearly not affected by it. </p><p>"Sir have you seen him?" He asked the Hufflepuff ghost, Fat Friar, who was coming slowly to them. </p><p>"I saw him head into the forest early. Is everything alright?" </p><p>"I'm not sure." Soobin looked at the others desperately, everyone going out and in direction of the Forbidden Forest. </p><p>It was dark outside by the time they reached it, thankful for the way everyone seemed to be very much into the Halloween feast and didn't notice the four of them sneaking outside the castle. Taehyun and Beomgyu were practically glued to each other, the latter clearly scared of going into the forest. </p><p>"You've never been into the forest? Funny for a Gryffindor." Taehyun asked his boyfriend, still holding onto him tightly. Beomgyu shook his head.</p><p>"Never. I will do it for Kai, I'm really worried for him." </p><p>"Me too." Soobin whispered. Yeonjun, who was holding his wand with the Lumos spell on, grabbed Soobin's hands with his free one and continued leading them into the forest. </p><p>Being in the forest late at night was scaring all of them, especially on a night like Halloween. They kept hearing noises from animals and branches breaking, Beomgyu making strangled sounds each time. </p><p>"Why would we even believe the ghost? I hope Kai is really here." Beomgyu said, almost flinching when the wind passed by and some leaves fell off the threes. </p><p>"Fat Friar doesn't lie and he likes Kai a lot. I don't know what he's doing here but I'm afraid something might have happened…" Soobin added, holding onto Yeonjun's hand tightly. "Kai?" The other tried calling, everyone following through and trying the same, hands locked on their wands prepared for any defense. </p><p>A light suddenly came into their direction, Taehyun getting his wand ready to cast a spell before Yeonjun stopped him. "Wait! Look…" He said, the other boys looking up and seeing a white magical creature with Silver hair and a single horn decorating his head. </p><p>"A unicorn…" Taehyun whispered, clearly taken aback by it. </p><p>"It's okay. They're my friends." They heard someone approach, Kai coming into the light, extending his hand to pet the Unicorn lightly.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how are we enjoying comeback season? i'm so proud of the boys for the hard work they've been putting for us even in difficult times! <br/>hope you liked this chapter and please give me feeback on it! will be diving in some backstories next chapter, hope you like it.. :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trigger warnings for mentions of death and anxiety!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kai?" Soobin whispered, his eyes almost close to tears. The youngest boy came forward, hugging the taller one slightly, clinging onto him. "For Merlin's beard I was so worried about you."</p><p>"I'm sorry Bin. I'm really sorry."</p><p>"Don't be. Just… don't do this again okay? My heart is beating of my chest Kai. I thought the worst thing had happened to you." Soobin admitted it, smiling at the younger boy and ruffling his hair.</p><p>Taehyun came onward and hugged him too, Beomgyu coming behind. Yeonjun waited for the boy to explain, not wanting to overwhelm him.</p><p>"What happened?" Soobin asked and pointed with his head to the Unicorn still laying there, almost as if waiting for Kai to let it be.</p><p>"My friend here got hurt. I always come and visit her after my care of the magical creatures’ class, Hagrid gives me special treatments for them. Unicorns usually prefer females but apparently they took a liking to me, so I've been helping them."</p><p>The guys traded looks with each other, amused by the compassion and love Kai clearly had for the creatures.</p><p>"Is that why you were so nervous during lunch?" Taehyun asked, still fascinatingly looking at the creature laying there.</p><p>"Yes. I saw it hurt and didn't know how to help it. So, I came back to the castle to eat and get some things from the potion storage to see if I could make a quick one to help. I have been staying here to check if she was alright. She's looking good, isn't she?"</p><p>Yeonjun widened his eyes, bringing Kai into a crushing hug. "You worried us so much. Couldn't you have said something?"</p><p>Kai giggled. "Sorry. I wanted to help her. Didn't even notice the time going, I have been checking on the rest of the creatures in the forest."</p><p>"I can't believe you are friends with Unicorns...This is unbelievable." Beomgyu commented, clearly still not having taken in being in the forbidden forest.</p><p>"I told you Kai was gifted for magical creatures." Soobin said, still clinging closely to the other boy, clearly taken aback from the incident. "I thought you had a panic attack."</p><p>"They're getting better nowadays actually? You know I would go straight to you if something like that happened." Kai admitted it, hugging Soobin sideways.</p><p>"Do you have them often?" Yeonjun asked, always worried about the other boy and trying not to step any boundary that shouldn't be stepped.</p><p>"Sometimes… Used to have it way worse. Soobin met me because of one of them and he has been a great support ever since."</p><p>"Ah Soobin!" Beomgyu started, sitting down and pushing Taehyun down so he could cling into his arm like a koala. "Why do you got to be so nice."</p><p>Soobin smiled. He encouraged Kai to keep talking and sharing, Yeonjun noticing how the other boy always acted like an older brother to him. He realized how close they were seeing them now.</p><p>"Look over there." Kai pointed out behind Taehyun and Beomgyu who were sat on the ground. They all looked into the empty place Kai pointed out, except…</p><p>Expect Yeonjun. He gulped it and saw the Thestrals walking around in a line. He swallowed dry and widened his eyes at Kai, the younger nodding back.</p><p>"You see them too?" Kai recognized the look, asking and Yeonjun nodded. He remembered distinctly when he first saw the creatures on the carriage that carries them to the castle and wondered why everyone pretended they weren't there. Later he found out what it really meant.</p><p>"What are you both seeing?" Beomgyu asked but Taehyun seemed to see straight through it.</p><p>"Thestrals."</p><p>Kai nodded. "My mom passed away when I was younger. Me and my sister watched it all happened, she had a deathly decease. She died in her room. That's when the panic attacks started. First it was the absence of her, then any memory of her triggered it. I used to have a lot in Hogwarts because… she studied here. My sister couldn't even come to Hogwarts with the memory of her. She talked highly of this place."</p><p>"Is your sister homeschooled?" Beomgyu wondered.</p><p>"No. She goes to Ilvermorny."</p><p>"The American school?" Taehyun questioned, fascinated by the idea.</p><p>"Yeah. My dad was in Ilvermorny, my mom met him on a trip to America." Kai continued, the others, including Soobin, had no idea about the whole story, even knowing the boy all these years. He never wanted to push him, he knew the boy would end up breaking of his shell. And there they were.</p><p>"That's amazing though, you guys just have completely different educations." Taehyun said. Beomgyu held him tightly, whispering <em>nerd</em> as the other laughed at his enthusiasm.</p><p>"How come you never told me you can see them?" Beomgyu asked, the question directed to Yeonjun after a silence spread through the group.</p><p>Yeonjun shrugged. "I'm not ready to talk about that."</p><p>They all nodded. He felt Soobin's hand rest on his tight. He was touched that nobody asked anything and that they all seemed sympathetic towards him.</p><p>"Guys, let's get going. It's late and we have to eat something before bed today." Soobin said, always so kind, all of them following the lead. Beomgyu and Taehyun hugged Kai, after he said goodbye to the Unicorn, and left each on his side. Soobin grabbed onto Yeonjun, hugging him before following the others.</p><p>It was reassuring.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Yeonjun was feeling restless but with a plan in mind. Last night brought them all closer together but somehow it also unlocked something inside of him, seeing Soobin so worried about his friends and taking care of them. It was an ugly feeling of want, wanting to be taken care the same way the Hufflepuff boy treated everyone, wanting all of that only for himself.</p><p>He thought about the time Soobin so kindly apologized to him and he bravely suggested them to go to Hogsmeade together. Maybe he could bring that up once again, in the hopes of hanging out with the other boy alone.</p><p>He ran into the Hufflepuff boys before he could reach their now used place for meetings: their table at the Great Hall. He reached to give Kai a hug, the boy staying with his arm around his shoulder. He nodded in Soobin's direction and winked, in an attempt to be bold and flirty, the other boy seemingly unaware of it as he just waved cutely.</p><p>"So, what are you doing today?" Kai asked, trading looks at the other boys. "Beomgyu is going to teach me how to fly on the broom because he finds it, and I quote it, <em>unacceptable</em>, that I don't know how to ride one."</p><p>"Sounds fun Kai! I think I'm going to start my Divination project, even if I don't understand anything." Soobin continued and Yeonjun found their way in to invite the other boy. He didn't want to do it with Kai or any of the other boys there, afraid to be teased. If Taehyun and Beomgyu were onto him already who knows what Kai knew.</p><p>"I can help you?" Yeonjun suggested, leaning forward to look Soobin in the eye.</p><p>"You're not good at Divination either Yeonjun." Soobin mocked and Kai laughed loudly at that. <em>There go my attempts to flirt</em>. "But I accept. We can help each other."</p><p>Yeonjun just nodded, sulking for the rest of the breakfast, even when Beomgyu came to pick Kai up, dressed in the funniest athletic wear he could think off. "You look like a wizard trying to blend in with Muggles."</p><p>Beomgyu sent him the middle finger. "Is that Muggle enough for you?"</p><p>Yeonjun just moped again, Soobin still finishing his cereal and reading his book. The two boys said goodbye, going to the fields. Soobin suggested going to library.</p><p>"In typical situations I could bring you to the Hufflepuff common room but there might be a lot of people there now." Soobin admitted.</p><p>"Do you sneak often into others common rooms?"</p><p>Soobin made a funny face. "Taehyun has been there a few times and we visited the Ravenclaw one a lot too. In my defense it's not hard to figure out the riddles to enter the Ravenclaw common room…."</p><p>"It's not hard doing the knock on yours too." Yeonjun said back.</p><p>"If you miss the beat you get drenched in vinegar, so if I was you I wouldn't try it." Soobin continued, entering the library and sitting in his favorite table by the bookshelves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning went by fairly quick, Yeonjun boring himself to death with the work for Divination, Soobin trying to push him to do some effort. He was absolutely uninterested in it, choosing to watch Soobin furrow his brows in concentration and smiling when he finally understood the map they were doing. It was endearing and it was slowly breaking Yeonjun's heart the possibility of letting someone as pure and sweet as this boy in his troubled life.</p><p>They saw Beomgyu and Kai in the fields after lunch, both of them covered in dirt and laughing as Taehyun tried to fly Beomgyu's broom.</p><p>"Why are you laughing? He's not bad." Yeonjun said, getting closer to the boys.</p><p>"I think we found the thing Taehyun isn't perfect at." Kai joked and Soobin smiled. Yeonjun, who hasn't been able to take his eyes off the other boy the whole day felt his insides twist.</p><p>"Hey Soobin?" He whispered, bringing the other boy a bit far away so he wouldn't have any curious ears listening to their conversation. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade? You own me a trip, remember?" He teased, in an (yet another) attempt to sound flirty. It seemed to work a little better this time around, as the taller blushed and smiled at him.</p><p>"I'd rather not remember but yes. Okay, let's go. Should we invite the guys? Soobin asked innocently.</p><p>"No!" He rushed to say, embarrassing himself further. "I mean… maybe we could go the two of us?" He suggested, trying to sound calm and Soobin just nodded, saying goodbye to the others.</p><p>Yeonjun could hear his own heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They passed by the dorms quick to change into more warm clothes and put on some scarves as the weather was getting cold. The trip in the station was quite relaxed, Soobin cutely wearing a beanie and a scarf hiding his whole face and telling one of his funny family stories.</p><p>Yeonjun loved to listen to the boy, the more he got to know him the more attractive he became.</p><p>"I always found funny my parents dynamics. My dad is a Slytherin like you and my father is a Hufflepuff. Funny to believe isn't it?" He said when they both left in the station and walked to the Hogsmeade village, spotting some of their colleagues. "They managed to fell in love despite their differences."</p><p>"I don't think our houses are completely opposites. If so, we are more similar than we believe." Yeonjun smiled, loving to know more about his family affairs. "Do you have any siblings?"</p><p>Soobin smiled at him shyly. "You don't know my brother?"</p><p>Yeonjun felt bad out of a sudden. <em>Should he?</em> He doesn't recall any of them ever talking about it.</p><p>"I mean he doesn't use my dad's family name for Quidditch so I guess you don't but he's a famous Quidditch player: Jeon Jungkook?"</p><p>Yeonjun tried to squint his brain, remembering where he had heard that familiar name. "The name is familiar but I really don't keep up with sports."</p><p>Soobin laughed. "That's okay. He used to study at Hogwarts when we first started but got more known after becoming a Quidditch star. But yeah, one brother, he's nice."</p><p>Yeonjun laughed. They were walking side by side, too close than he expected but thankful for the other boy not trying to keep their distance. If such he was just leaning closer.</p><p>"What about you? Any siblings?"</p><p>Yeonjun tried to hide his smile. "No, just me honestly."</p><p>"What about your parents?" He asked innocently again and maybe Soobin didn't listen to people and rumors because there was no way he didn't knew.</p><p>"You know I'm an orphan, right? I thought everyone at school knew…"</p><p>Soobin stopped abruptly, covering his mouth. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't know."</p><p>He grabbed Soobin's hand and put it on his arm, so they could continue walking. He didn't want the other to feel bad and definitely the contact helped calming his nerves. "It's okay. It's kind of cute that you don't listen to rumors."</p><p>Soobin seemed to think about it before smiling shyly and relaxing on his side. They passed by Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and suddenly an idea passed by his brain. Before he could chicken out and driven by the adrenaline from having the other boy so close to him, he said:</p><p>"Do you want to go in?"</p><p>Soobin looked at the store and his cheek turned into a dark shade of red. "The tea shop?"</p><p>Yeonjun nodded before losing his courage, knowing it was a shop where a lot of Hogwarts couples hang out at and had their dates. Soobin seemed to think about it before pointing at Honey Dukes.</p><p>"Can we get some sweets instead? I don't feel like having tea right now…"</p><p>Yeonjun just gulped and bobbed, happy that at least the other didn't let go of his arm. He didn't know where his attempts to flirt have gone wrong, or maybe Soobin was just gently turning him down. Regardless of it he didn't want to stop being friends with him, so they walked to Honey Dukes, continuing to talk as easy as before.</p><p>"Can I make a bit of a… personal question?" Soobin asked when they were picking sweets.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Where do you stay in the summer?"</p><p>"Foster homes." Yeonjun said easily. "My parents left me some money so I am planning on moving out this summer although I really don't know how I am going to live or where."</p><p>"If anything, you can stay with me and my parents for a while." Soobin immediately said, no hesitation in his genuine words. Yeonjun felt it immediately in his heart, being such a long time since someone cared about him that way.</p><p>He then did something out of character for him that moment. He pushed Soobin into a hug, mumbling a <em>thank you</em> in his ear. Soobin hugged back, separating a little after and grabbing the sweets Yeonjun had in his hand saying he would pay for them for the amortentia incident.</p><p>Yeonjun didn't have the guts to admit that he didn't need to apologies for that incident anymore. That if it wasn't for that he wouldn't have developed this adoration for him. One that threatened to rise quick if not controlled.</p><p>Yeonjun thought he didn't think he minded if it did.</p><p>He could see himself liking this boy. His heart aching at the thought of not having the emotion directed back at him. But for now, this was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked it!! i hope this isn't a very heavy chapter but i hope it brings some insight into their backgrounds! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It's the most wonderful time of the year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin would've stayed in bed for a little longer if he didn't promise Kai they would help Hadrig set the tree in the Great Hall for Christmas Eve. Almost every person has left yesterday to their houses. Soobin never spent a Christmas at Hogwarts but their parents wanted to go visit his brother and he decided he could spend his last one here. Kai's dad was with his sister in America so he offered to stay for company.</p><p>He knew Yeonjun was staying too, the other confessing that he actually loved to spend the holiday in the castle<em>. "It's calm and relaxing. Last year I witnessed Professor McGonagall and Hagrid singing Christmas carols drunk, it was beautiful."</em></p><p>Beomgyu and Taehyun seemed to have been in a honeymoon phase since the beginning of their relationship and almost didn't want to get away from each other, deciding last minute to stay in the castle even if their parents insisted in them going home. Taehyun said it was a good opportunity for the five of them to hang out as they've been so busy the past couple of weeks with all their exams.</p><p>He woke up to an excited Kai decorating the Hufflepuff common room, some other students helping, including Beomgyu.</p><p>
  <em>Wait Beomgyu? </em>
</p><p>"What are you doing here?" He asked the Gryffindor boy, who was happily in Kai's shoulders, trying to place some stars in the ceiling. "Also, you know there's spells to do that right?"</p><p>A 6th year Hufflepuff girl named Chaeryeong giggled at that, handling more stars to the boy. "It's more fun like this!"</p><p>"Are we not addressing the fact that Beomgyu is a Gryffindor?"</p><p>"Why are you acting like you've never been into other common rooms before?" Kai mocked and Chaeryeong laughed again, proceeding to help the other boys.</p><p>Soobin made a face, deciding to sit in the couch instead and admiring the guys having fun and some other students drinking hot chocolate in the love seats.</p><p>"Your common room is so much cooler than the Gryffindor one. I honestly could stay here forever." Beomgyu admitted, sitting right next to Soobin and resting his head on the other boy lap.</p><p>"Sorry Gyu, I promise Hagrid I would help him set the tree in the Great Hall!" Kai enthusiastically said. "Go get dressed Bin! It's Christmas time!"</p><p>Soobin just laughed, petting Beomgyu's head and enjoying the calm morning.</p><p>"What did you get him for Christmas?" Beomgyu asked, pointing at Kai still happily talking with other Hufflepuffs, especially first years being excited for being in their first Christmas at Hogwarts.</p><p>"I got him a new set of Wizards Chess and a book about Dragons that he has been asking for forever." Soobin said. He always puts extra effort in finding Kai's gifts, knowing the boy appreciates it the most when people are thoughtful in his presents.</p><p>"Me and Taehyun got him an owl, do you think he's going to hate it?" Beomgyu asked and Soobin just grinned widely and actively answered:</p><p>"He's going to cry. Which is always a good sign for him."</p><p>They looked at Kai trying to comfort a first year and playing with his frog, both of them smiling at the affectionate display.</p><p>They then went to the Great Hall, helping Hagrid set up the tree and putting on decorations and ribbons. Other students were helping them too, professor Flitwick teaching them some spells to help the decor and marveling at the way Beomgyu easily performed them (even silently) and managed to do some at the same time. The whole thing was magical.</p><p>Soobin watched his friends having fun the whole morning, Hogwarts teachers coming around and helping all of them, an atmosphere of kindness and relaxation going around the castle. He felt a hand coming from behind, almost hugging him. He could recognize that touch everywhere, one that has become more prominent in the last couple of weeks.</p><p>"Hey...What's up?" Yeonjun asked, resting his head on Soobin's shoulder and holding what seemed like a cup of tea, steaming hot. Yeonjun himself was wearing a black hoodie, his Slytherin scarf around his neck. His hair was all disheveled, like he didn't care combing it in the morning and he sounded sleepy. <em>Cute. </em></p><p>"Hey." Soobin said, throwing his arm around his shoulder. For the outside eye they seemed closer than ever but Soobin was trying not to let his guard down, trying not to dig his old feelings towards the other boy. But he was also weak for him, despite all his efforts. "You look sleepy."</p><p>"I feel like I haven't slept in years." Yeonjun admitted, taking a sip of his tea and closing his eyes. "School is tiring."</p><p>"It's Christmas Eve. Don't think about it today, okay?" Soobin reassured him, both of them looking at each other in the eye, the taller trying to keep the eye contact.</p><p>"Hey lovebirds!" They heard Beomgyu called and Soobin felt Yeonjun stiff next to him, his sleepy state suddenly lifted off. "Can you come and help?"</p><p>Soobin smiled one last time at the boy, before joining everyone else in the Hogwarts decoration moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day went by a blur. The five of them decided to spend some time together, enjoying the snowy afternoon. All bundled up in scarves, beanies and gloves, they spent some time outside, building snowmen ("<em>This is such a Muggle tradition!"</em> Soobin had commented, earning a snowball thrown right at his face, all of them laughing and Taehyun smiling proudly of his accomplishment) and snow angels. The snow was creating a magical atmosphere for them to enjoy the day even more, happiness being spread through them just for the company and slackening.</p><p>At some point when Yeonjun and Kai were in an incessant snowball fight, Taehyun planning his attacks from the side, he and Beomgyu were sat in the snow. Soobin was shivering with the cold but the warmth of seeing his friends so happy enough to fulfill him. The Gryffindor seemed to have noticed, engulfing Soobin in what could be classified as a bear hug and holding him tightly.</p><p>"You're going to break my bones!" Soobin commented, pretending to be annoyed but actually endeared by the display of affection.</p><p>"Want you to be warm Binnie." He said. "Hey guys! Binnie's cold!" He yelled at the others who immediately stopped their war and ran to him, jumping at him and hugging him, all of them ending up laying in the snow grounds, cold but smiling widely, happy as they could possibly be.</p><p>"Doesn't he look like a baby right now?" Kai asked, grabbing Soobin's cheeks.</p><p>"Our baby." Yeonjun said and Soobin felt his cheeks heat up at that. Gladly he could blame it on the snow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He decided to go all together for dinner today, as it was a special occasion. He found his old stylish robes, the one his father makes him take to Hogwarts every year. He never wore this outfit and he honestly preferred less traditional clothing and more <em>modern and muggle</em> wear clothing. He thought he could go all in for one night.</p><p>Not to impress someone. Never.</p><p>Maybe a bit.</p><p>He met Kai in the common room, the younger with his hair slicked back. He thought he wasn't the only one putting some extra effort and he held Kai's hands the whole walk to dinner, making sure to tell the other boy that he looked very handsome.</p><p>He saw the few Hogwarts students that stayed for the holiday time sat in the Gryffindor table, teachers joining them in the feast. Soobin thought this was a great last Christmas at Hogwarts scenario. They walked to where their friends seemed to have left a spot for them: one seat next to Yeonjun and another one on Beomgyu's side. He felt Kai push him to sit next to the Slytherin boy, winking at him as he did so. <em>Smartass.</em></p><p>"Don't you guys look handsome?" Taehyun complimented them, smiling broadly.</p><p>"You look really good Soobin." Yeonjun said, smiling at him and the other boy just nodded, not trusting his words right now.</p><p>"Hey! What about me?" Kai asked slick and if Soobin could find a hole to hide himself now he would, no questions asked.</p><p>Dinner feast was a success, all the food they could imagine and more being served. Kai told them they should go and thank the house elves after this and they all agreed, having spent quite a lot of time there since they became friends. The fun was definitely in the people. Soobin got to know a few people he has seen around the castle but never really talked with, three first years looking first intimidated but quickly warming up to everyone else. Even the teachers seemed to be more relaxed than ever, making jokes and drinking. At some point Professor Flitwick offered Yeonjun and Soobin - the only seventh years - firewhiskey, both of them denying promptly and laughing at the funny of the situation.</p><p>The night went by, chatter and happiness being spread in the Great Hall. Soobin thought he would miss this a lot but ultimately the experience was worth staying.</p><p>At the end of the night a sleepy Kai was walked to the dorms, a promise that they would get together in the common room to open gifts and trade some in the morning. Kai seemed content enough with that, falling asleep immediately in Soobin's arms. He walked him inside, tucked him in bed and gave him a forehead kiss before going out again to say goodbye to the guys.</p><p>Turns out Beomgyu and Taehyun had already left, apparently, they were going to hang out in the Gryffindor common room and trade their gifts because they were afraid to be mocked by their friends for their tacky gifts.</p><p>"Their words, not mine." Yeonjun said, when he finished telling the story. Soobin laughed at that, also knowing the two of them needed their own alone time as a couple.</p><p>"It's midnight so, Merry Christmas!" Soobin said, taking the little pack he had in robes and handing it to Yeonjun. The boy looked at it with furrowed eyebrows but Soobin just pushed it to him, forcing him to open it. "It's your gift. Open it."</p><p>"Wait, in that case I want to give yours too!" Yeonjun pouted. "Come here." He grabbed Soobin's hand and dragged him in the hallways of the castle, to the other side of the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. He had never entered this one before and didn't know what to expect.</p><p>Yeonjun easily sneaked inside, bringing the other boy with him. It was dim lit, expensive looking couches and a big fireplace decorating the place. He thought about how it looked like a complete different one from the Hufflepuff one but still similar in their own ways.</p><p>"Welcome to the Slytherin common room! It's nicer than it seems, I know." Yeonjun mocked, gesturing for him to sit in one of the couches and going where he assumed were the dorms. He came back with a perfectly wrapped package and handled it to him. "Merry Christmas."</p><p>"C'mon…. mine first." Soobin said. Yeonjun shrugged, knowing it was not worth arguing back with him. He opened the small box and saw a silver necklace, a small snake with a green eye decorating the piece. He opened his mouth and looked at Soobin perplexed.</p><p>"Where...How...I-" He babbled, not being able to form coherent sentences. Soobin laughed, his eyes turning into crescent moons.</p><p>"Do you like it?" He asked shyly. Yeonjun immediately nodded, gesturing to the box and taking the necklace out. He made the other boy help him put it on and admired the piece hanging in his neck.</p><p>"It's perfect. I love it."</p><p>"You told me you were a very proud Slytherin despite it all and I thought that it could be a good pride item to wear." Soobin finished happily and Yeonjun looked so blissful over the whole thing he could barely hide it.</p><p>Soobin then started to unwrap the gift the other boy got him, trying his best not to ruin anything. He opened the box and saw a small camera inside, seemingly old.</p><p>"I should explain." Yeonjun started. "It's not just a regular camera, it's a magical one. It has a never-ending roll and the pictures are moving ones. I thought it could be fun for your journalist endeavors and to keep memories. I know you like it."</p><p>Soobin was so touched he could start crying at any point. He smiled widely, taking his first picture of Yeonjun right there, at the dim light and late at night. It might not be perfect but the memory of it will always stay with him, as one of the most precious ones.</p><p>"I love it Jun." He said, the nickname tasting funnily in his mouth. Yeonjun blushed at that. They stayed in the common room for a little more, sharing some thoughts and talking about everything and nothing, under the fireplace lights. At some point Yeonjun rested his head on Soobin's shoulders again and Soobin thought <em>This is another memory I would like to keep forever. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You guys got me an Owl!?" Kai screamed, when Taehyun and Beomgyu broke the news about their Christmas gift for the younger, the next morning.</p><p>They insisted Kai being the one to open the gifts first, knowing the boy had more enthusiasm about the holiday than the others combined. He thanked Soobin for his gifts, giving the other boy a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Yeonjun gifted him a sweater he knitted with a unicorn in it. They all got very surprised over Yeonjun's hidden skills, the boy just affirming there were many more things he could do they didn't know. ("<em>Typical Slytherin</em>" Taehyun mocked.)</p><p>At last the boys told him about their surprising, saying a brown owl was resting on the Owlery for him. He got so excited he hugged the other two boys for almost five minutes.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough of hugs for today for me." Taehyun joked again.</p><p>They continued to trade gifts, some of them including Yeonjun's cleaning broom kit for Beomgyu, who got extremely happy about the gift, Kai's present for Taehyun which was a copy of a book about the History of Magic in America, the latter eyes literally shining at the gift and Taehyun's gift for Soobin: a Pop figure of a character from his favorite Muggle movies.</p><p>"Taehyun introduced me to it. I love it!" Soobin confessed, absolutely enjoying the toy.</p><p>"I had to ask my mom to get it for me, and she almost got the wrong version of Captain Marvel." Taehyun admitted, Yeonjun being completely unaware of what any of them were talking about as his Muggle culture was almost zero to none.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They shared a few more sweets that Beomgyu got from Honeydukes before Kai excitingly got up saying he wanted to see the Owl. They all headed to leave the Gryffindor common room when they noticed something hanging from the door.</p><p>"Mistletoe!" Kai said, pushing Tae in and giving him a quick cheek kiss. Taehyun laughed at that.</p><p>"I'm gonna be jealous." Beomgyu joked but Taehyun grabbed him by the sweater and kissed him straight in the lips, making a bit more fuss than they usual did in front of them. Kai forged disgust, pushing them out of the door.</p><p>Soobin was about to leave when Yeonjun grabbed him by the sleeve and said. "C'mon, we can't say no to the mistletoe. Something bad can happen." Yeonjun said, smirking a bit and Soobin blushed.</p><p>"You don't seriously believe that do you?"</p><p>"I don't want to try it." He finished, putting his hand on the others arm and raising up to give Soobin a small cheek kiss before disappearing into the halls of the castle. Soobin kept blushing the whole day, not hiding it very well considering all the looks the others were throwing him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>have you noticed the cameos in this fic? i love throwing easter eggs in the middle, hope you found some. <br/>also i've been overwhelmed with the love and response i've had to this story and i decided to publish this chapter as a thank you note to everyone who has left kudos and comments in this. i appreciate every single one of you! thank you so much i hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Happy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trigger warning for mentions of death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time New Year’s Eve came around, Yeonjun was sure about two things: </p><p>One, he got that internship he anticipated to get. He begged Taehyun to help him write a letter and asked his Muggle studies professor for a recommendation letter. He got the message for the acceptance that day, a few students from Hogwarts got it and he was one of the lucky ones. Taehyun had told him he would get it; he was one of the top students in Charms and Muggle Studies and that he would absolutely be accepted. He always undermined himself for being a <em>top student at Muggle Studies </em>because it wasn't a particular important subject like Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts ("<em>Silly, of course it is. Why else would they taught it at Hogwarts?" </em>Taehyun had said). For someone who has grown up directly involved in the magical world like him, Muggle Studies was appealing to him and it has been for years. He had to tell everyone else about the good news but he thought he would wait a little bit more, no matter how thrilled it made him. </p><p>Second, and the earth-shattering realization that hit him was during dinner last time, when the five of them were having a particular entertaining conversation about something he can't even recall because he was too busy looking at Soobin. Then Kai told a joke and the Hufflepuff laughed so hard some of his juice came out of his nose, making everyone in the table snort loudly at that. Yeonjun could think of only one thing at that moment:</p><p>
  <em>I like him so much.</em>
</p><p>And that was far scarier than any reservations he might have about his future. </p><p>"Yeonjun!" He heard a voice calling. He opened his mouth, noticing a Beomgyu staring at him. "Did you listen to anything I said?" </p><p>"No…?" He confessed truthfully, quirking an eyebrow at him. Yeonjun just shrugged, continuing to drink his butterbeer while they waited for the others to join them. Taehyun had insisted on getting a lot of candy for their new year’s celebration while they ordered some drinks at the Three Broomsticks. </p><p>"What were you even doing? Daydreaming about your prince?" </p><p>"Shut up." Yeonjun got red immediately and Beomgyu simply laughing loudly. </p><p>"You're so obvious and Soobin is the only one who hasn't seen it."</p><p>"There's nothing to be obvious about." </p><p>The Gryffindor laughed again. "Your crush on him?" </p><p>"I don't have a crush on him. Do I find him attractive? Yeah, he's like a cute overgrown bunny. He is also very smart and kind and yeah...yeah. Okay fine I can't even deny anymore."</p><p>"Deny what?" They heard Soobin ask as he and the others approached the table. Beomgyu seemed ready to say something before Yeonjun kicked him under the table. </p><p>"That I don't like butterbeer. This is actually really bad." Yeonjun tried to justify, cursing himself for lying about something he was fond of. </p><p>"That's a shame. It's so good." He said, getting Yeonjun's butterbeer and drinking it. </p><p>"Good save, now enjoy your water." Beomgyu whispered, laughing again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay I got everything ready: I brought the games..." Kai started, lifting his Wizard Chess set and some Muggle games Taehyun had provided. "I brought the snacks." He said, pointing at Beomgyu who was carrying a lot of sweets and pastries on his arms. "And I bought this!" He said, showing a bottle of firewhiskey. </p><p>Yeonjun and Soobin traded a look, the latter grabbing the bottle. "And you're not drinking it." </p><p>"Why not?" Beomgyu asked and Yeonjun looked at him, laughing. </p><p>"You aren't drinking it either hotshot." Yeonjun joked, slapping him on the face comically. </p><p>"Okay dads." Kai joked and both of them smiled at each other, laughing at Kai's pretend annoyance. </p><p>They ended up starting with a game of Wizards Chess, Beomgyu playing against Kai (even if Taehyun was the one guiding the other boy the whole time) while the Hufflepuff boy, despite it all, managed to win the round. And the next one. And the next one. </p><p>"Taehyun you might be a Ravenclaw but I am an ace at this game." Kai declared proudly, Soobin cheering for him in the back. Next up Yeonjun decided to play with the boy, Kai this time struggling a little bit more with the challenge. </p><p>"When did you became so good at this game?" Beomgyu asked, admiring the way Yeonjun seemed to be predicting all the actions and moves. </p><p>"My mom taught me when I was younger. I remember bits and pieces." Yeonjun said and he felt the whole room go silent at the mention of his parents. He knew he didn't talk much about it, and last time they tried to get the information out of him he promptly declined speaking about it. </p><p>He thought about the months they'd spent together. About all the times he enjoyed their company and thanked every wizard he could think off for bringing these boys into his life. It was the close he had ever related to a family, after what happened with his. He thought about how they were all honest with him, their own secrets being shared around each other, a trust that they had built. </p><p>He thought he owed it to them the truth. He kept being afraid of exposing his vulnerabilities to them, to everyone in general. Afraid the world could see him and judge him. </p><p>Of course, all of these worries shouldn't even be a thing within them. So instead of doing the next move he took a deep breath and started talking. </p><p>"Remember that night we found Kai in the forest and we saw the Thestrals?" He asked them, all of them looking around at each other before nodding. "You asked me about it and I said I didn't want to talk about it. I will now." </p><p>"Yeonjun…" Soobin said from behind, a comforting hand resting on his shoulder. "You don't have too, only if you want."</p><p>"I do. First I think it would be fun for you to know both of my parents were Gryffindors." He started, all of them sharing a smile. </p><p>"And they had a Slytherin son." Kai pointed out, laughing at the improbability of the situation. </p><p>"Yeah. When I was young, I used to think that was very funny too. You see they were also both Aurors in the Ministry. A few years ago, you guys probably don't know because it was a little hidden from the public, some people decided to try to bring Death eaters and their philosophy and attempt to start a type of similar cult. My parents were on the case. I…" He started, suddenly getting nervous. He felt their gaze on him but most importantly, their comfort hands and touches grounding him. "I'm fine nowadays, I really am…but things like this take time to get used to and I took a long time." </p><p>They nodded, letting him continue the story. </p><p>"One day I was home with my parents and they heard a noise coming from downstairs. This was during the summer before my second year. I still don't know well what happened but one of those people tried to attack my father to kill him. Something must've backfired because next thing I knew my dad was severely hurt. He didn't last longer after that…" He heard Taehyun gulp in the back. Kai was on the verge of tears. "My mum managed to immobilize the attacker but not before she… not before she got hit herself. She lives in St Mungo's but she is too delirious to even remember me or anyone. I always say I'm an orphan cause it's easier to admit over the fact that my own mother doesn't remember me. Of course, the news were covered by the Ministry and when I came back to Hogwarts next year… I was alone with my parents the night it happened and I was the only survivor. People just assumed things about me." </p><p>He could listen to Kai fully crying in the background as Beomgyu held his hand. He felt Taehyun hugging him from behind too, his natural sense enveloping him. </p><p>"That's really brave of you for telling us Yeonjun." Soobin said, going to grab his hand but asking for permission first. The other boy nodded, more than ever needing the love and affection he could get. </p><p>"That's why it was so precious to me when we became friends." He said, this time turning to Beomgyu. "You didn't care that we were from opposite houses and you didn't care about the rumors. And most importantly, you didn't care that I was sad or that I didn't talk much. You always stood here for me, and I appreciate that more than you know." </p><p>Beomgyu smiled. "I have to come clean too then. As you guys know my dad is a Muggle. My mom though, she's a nurse at St. Mungo's." He said and Yeonjun raises an eyebrow at him. "The summer before I went to Hogwarts, when all of that happened, I saw you there with your mom. I asked mine what had happened and she said "<em>The worst. A mother doesn't remember her own son</em>". That devastated me because I couldn't even imagine the pain someone must feel for that to happen. So, when I saw you at Hogwarts, I just knew we had to be friends. I couldn't let you go through this alone." </p><p>Yeonjun, upon listening to everything, got up and engulfed Beomgyu in a tight hug, the other boy laughing but his watery eyes telling the truth. They stayed like that before Kai yelled <em>Oh Merlin</em> and hugged them too, the others joining in the group hug, Yeonjun caught up in the middle of them, too happy and loved to care.  </p><p>"Guys, it's almost midnight." Taehyun said, looking at the clock in the room. "It's time we leave things behind this year and start a new one okay? Together." </p><p>They all smiled, agreeing. They decided to go to the window to see the night sky and wait for the fireworks that could be seen from Hogsmeade. </p><p>Beomgyu and Taehyun had their arms around each other, the taller of them kissing the other temple and smiling. Kai was plopped on the window, clapping. Soobin showed up right behind Yeonjun, hugging him and laying his head on his shoulder. Yeonjun decided to enjoy the moment rather than freak out about it. </p><p>"5...4...3.." They started the countdown, seeing some students in the patio counting down too. "..2...1…!"</p><p>"Happy new year!" He heard Soobin whisper behind him, giving him a quick cheek kiss before hiding his face on his neck. </p><p>"Happy new year."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heeeey another chapter in eheh! what do you think? are you enjoying so far? let me know, yeonjun's backstory is a bit inspired on neville story from harry potter cause he is one of my fav characters :D<br/>also i want to point out that, even me writing this harry potter inspired fic, i do not stand and will never stand with jk rowling's ideals and principals especially about transgender people. i support you and i stand with you and i urge you all to donate to trans org (uk based)if you can !!</p><p>p.s: i posted a soogyu one shot for pride month too if anyone wants to read that! it's on my profile</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"One word and I will punch you so hard you'll see stars." Yeonjun said, first thing when he saw Beomgyu stand outside the Slytherin common room. The boy laughed loudly, throwing an arm around his shoulder and guiding him to the feast.</p><p>"C'mon Yeonjunnie...I saw you yesterday." </p><p>Yeonjun trembled with the memory. </p><p>This all started a few days ago so we might as well start there too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were having dinner, as usual. This time, for a change, decided to sit on the Slytherin table. The Slytherin guy in Taewong's group kept annoying Kai the past week, which activated the fight response in pretty much all of them. Kai specially asked them to try to keep a low profile and don't bother with it but that didn't imply they couldn't sit at the Slytherin table and make as much noise possible next to the guy. </p><p>"Do you all ever shut up?" Said guy yelled, pointing at them. Taehyun started to look around, pretending to look for something. </p><p>"Did you guys hear a cricket or was it just me?" He joked, eventually pissing the guy off and making him leave the table. Not before Yeonjun slightly put his leg in the pathway, making the boy trip and fall right into the ground. They all turned to each other, trying to hide their laughter. </p><p>"Next time he will think twice before calling my Kai a freak." Yeonjun said, ruffling Kai's hair and smiling. </p><p>"I admit that was fun but no more messing around! I don't want any of you in trouble." Kai said, eating his rice slowly. They all nodded, respecting his decision. "In a brighter note, you guys know what's coming right!" </p><p>They all quirked an eyebrow at Kai's excitement. Beomgyu spoke first:</p><p>"I take this one. What's coming Kai?" </p><p>"Valentine's Day!" He announced, all of them going back to eating almost immediately. "C'mon guys, it's exciting! Beomgyu, Taehyun what are you doing for the special day?" </p><p>"Why would we tell you?" Taehyun mocked, throwing one of his fries at the boy. </p><p>"Because I'm your friend and curious by nature." </p><p>"You will see Friday." Beomgyu finished, kissing Taehyun on the cheek quick before going back to his dinner. </p><p>"Some of us convinced Professor McGonagall to do a Valentine's Day event for everyone since it's a Friday so we are having a small feast and a love letter sending event!" </p><p>Soobin pretended to fake gag while Yeonjun laughed loudly. </p><p>"You really thought this through, didn't you?" </p><p>"I'm excited! You have to promise me you'll participate; we want people to get letters and to join." Kai said, looking at them with puppy eyes while the others smiled at him, Beomgyu promising he would. Yeonjun took a look at Soobin, smiling, thinking that yeah, he could give it a shot. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Which brings us back to the memory of the night. They got the details of the letter sending event that Kai had helped planned. They only had to leave the letters in the box next to the Owlery designated to it and address it to someone. The owls would take care of the rest. Some other students had volunteered to use their own Owls to deliver the letters, Kai included with his brand new one offered by his friends on Christmas. </p><p>Yeonjun didn't want anyone to know what he was planning. He spent the past week trying to convey his blooming feelings for Soobin into a letter without being caught, which turned out to be very hard when you had a group of very nosy friends. </p><p>One time in the library, as he was writing one of the many drafts of the letter, Beomgyu appeared behind him. He got so startled he burned the paper, effectively making him and the other boy expelled from the library that day and losing house points. </p><p>So, he knew he had to work on the letter in his common room and deliver it late at night. Nothing suspicious. </p><p>Writing it turned out to be harder than he thought. The past months since Christmas he felt a slight change of attitude between him and Soobin. With exams and school work and everything happening in their last year they've spent most of time together, studying, hanging out outside class, going to Hogsmeade together. Eventually Yeonjun's feelings started to develop way pass a crush and into full, heartwarming feelings. So much that he always wanted to be around the Hufflepuff boy, and hold hands and kiss. </p><p>When the Valentine's Day thing came to conversation Soobin confessed he never got a card in his whole life. Yeonjun, of course, absolutely couldn't believe what his ears had to hear. It was impossible someone as cute as the boy never had a special admirer, especially considering how an easy likeable person he was. </p><p>So, he took the matter in his own hands and decided to craft a perfect letter for the boy. The problem? </p><p>He was a massive coward. </p><p>He ended up writing a full-on love confession for Soobin, with things he didn't even knew he felt and didn't know he could put into words. In a beam of courage, he decided to sign it, his own name feeling foreign at the end of the letter. </p><p>When he tried to deliver it the first time, he immediately started to overthink every decision. Soobin was a friendly person per nature, he has been nothing but welcoming and respectful to him so why was he forcing these feelings onto him in this way? Sounded unfair and selfish that he would just deliver this letter and expect everything to go back to normal. Egotistic to drop these feelings onto the other boy in such a strong way. </p><p>Thus, he stored the <em>To Soobin</em> letter in his dorm and decided to write something else. It ended up sounding like this:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Soobin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise you this isn't creepy. This just comes from someone who knows and appreciates your value and your way to be with the people around you. Either those you help voluntary, those you are always ready to lean a friendly hand and those who don't even ask for your help and still receive it. I'm here for all the people who have been helped and supported by you these years. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We appreciate you. Thank you so much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are truly one of kind. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He decided to leave it like that. Nothing too much, nothing groundbreaking. Not signed. He just needed the other boy the feel like his presence was treasured, which he knew was. He could leave the feelings in the other letter for him to digest and deal with. </p><p>He sneaked the night before the big day, going to the Owlery and dropping the letter in the designated box. He felt relieved that he didn't ended up putting the last letter in here. The anxiety that would've brought him. </p><p>Certainly, it was way worse when he turned around and saw Beomgyu looking at him, a blue letter with <em>Taehyun </em>written beautifully in the cover. He didn't even try to backtrack, just bolted out of there. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you sent someone a love letter." Beomgyu continued, making fun of him. "Was it to Soo-"</p><p>Yeonjun immediately shut up. "Stop right there. You have no right to annoy me about it today you heard me? Do you want a stupid confession from me on how I like him? There you go, I like him. I didn't send him a love letter cause I'm too much of a coward to do it and I'm afraid to drop all these things on him. But don't tease me about it." </p><p>Beomgyu seemed scared from the beginning of the revelation. His face expression turned into a mix of surprise to a familiar comforting expression. He went forward to hug Yeonjun, the latter not understanding how much he needed that comfort until then.</p><p>"I'm a screw up." </p><p>"Feelings are hard Jun…" Beomgyu started, rubbing his hands nicely in his back. "And I'm sure whatever you're feeling now it's valid. You're going to be fine." </p><p>"I'm just afraid. So much." </p><p>Beomgyu separated the hug before the other boy could say anything else and just smiled at him. "I know. I'm here okay?" </p><p>He nodded, leading both of them to the Great Hall. </p><p>The hall was decorated with pinks and flowers. Clearly the students have put enough effort into decoration, the Great Hall looking beautiful. Beomgyu separated from him to go speak with some other Gryffindors while Yeonjun waited close by, awkwardly hanging by. Gracefully he was saved by Soobin who got close at the right moment, holding Yeonjun's arm and whispering. </p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day." </p><p>Yeonjun flinched, smiling at him nonetheless. "Hey Binnie, you seem excited." </p><p>"I'm just in a good mood." He said, looking around at the decorations. "Kai had a good idea I think…" </p><p>Yeonjun nodded. They saw Taehyun approach, smiling at them before walking towards Beomgyu and pecking him. Yeonjun cooed at them. </p><p>"They're cute." Soobin commented and Yeonjun agreed, noticing that their arms were still linked and his head resting on Yeonjun's shoulder. He decided, despite his complicated feelings, that he could still have some fun with the boy. </p><p>"Did you take another amortentia? You're awfully clingy today." </p><p>Soobin hit him slightly on the arm but still kept their arms linked, leading him into the Hufflepuff table to start the feast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time the feast was coming to an end the Owls starting to come in. Everyone seemed to love the atmosphere of the letters falling, happily receiving letters. </p><p>Beomgyu and Taehyun both received one letter, smiling at each other knowingly. Kai received three, all of them celebrating and the boy just shyly blushing, say probably his friends sent him. Much to everyone surprise, Soobin and Yeonjun got one too. </p><p>Yeonjun flinched when he saw Soobin holding the letter he had sent. Although he had sent that simple letter instead the other one it still warmed his heart seeing Soobin's smile and slightly watery eyes.</p><p>"What does it say? Who sent it?" Taehyun asked, grabbing the letter and reading it quick. "Oh, that's kind of sweet even though it's not really a love letter."</p><p>Beomgyu grabbed it and read too, looking at Yeonjun and smiling. "Yeah, it's a very sweet one."</p><p>"That made me really happy. I'm sad it's not signed, wanted to thank this person." Soobin grinned and Yeonjun thought that nothing could be better than that, nothing made him feel better than his happiness. </p><p>"Open yours!" Kai urged Yeonjun and the boy nodded, although he was reluctant to open it. </p><p>And he should've trusted his gut feeling, as soon as he opened the letter some flames erupted out of it. He immediately let go of the letter, too perplexed to react but thankful for Taehyun's quick reflexes as he immediately put down the fire with a simple spell. All of them looked surprised by the terrible outcome. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Beomgyu asked next to him, cleaning his robes and checking for any burns. </p><p>"This is sick, who even sent these?" Kai asked but they didn't need any other answer than Taewong and his group laughing from their table. </p><p>"I can't believe how low they can get." Taehyun said. Soobin seemed the more affected out of all of them, even more than Taehyun. He got up and, with long steps, stumbled to their table, grabbed Taewong by the collar of his robe and pushed him into the hallway. </p><p>Everyone in the Great Hall saw them, some kids getting up to follow and the teachers clearly affected by the situation too. The other four boys followed Soobin too, surprised by seeing him react like this. </p><p>"You're a jerk!" Soobin said immediately as they stepped into the hallway, pushing Taewong onto the wall. Before he could do anything else, Beomgyu grabbed him by the shoulders. That didn't stop him from continuing to yell at the other boy. </p><p>"How dare you do this?"</p><p>"Maybe next time he'll think twice before messing with me." Taewong spit.</p><p>"And maybe next time I'll hurt you!" Soobin yelled, ready to lunch forward again, Taehyun and Beomgyu both having trouble holding him back. "You lay one more hand on him and I will make sure you regret everything! You've been tormenting him for years now and for what?" </p><p>"Mister Choi." Professor McGonagall approached, her tone stern. Most students flinched at the headmistress but Soobin seemed completely out of it. "I think it's enough."</p><p>"What's enough is the way these assholes have been tormenting and making fun of Yeonjun and my friends!" Soobin continued to yell. "How is it possible that they get away with these things all these years? I’m the one who’s had enough!"</p><p>The students around seemed to be completely surprised not only by Soobin's totally out of character behavior but also by his response to the headmistress. She seemed unfazed by the situation despite it all. </p><p>"Let go of me!" He yelled at the other boys still holding him back. They traded a look before doing so, Soobin gulping and looking one last time at Taewong before saying: "You won't get away with being a bully at your own big age with excuses. And if anyone doesn't make you suffer consequences from your actions then I will. Grow up jerk." He said, before bolting out of there. Kai whispered <em>I'll talk with him</em> before running away and following him around the hallways of the castle while everyone looked at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wooooah can you believe it's already halfway done this fic? seems like yesterday i had this idea taking space in my brain and now it's here and everyone has been so kind to it, i love it so much. thank you for your support, and kudos and comments!! they make my days &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Quite Extraordinary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Binnie…" Kai called, coming close to reach Soobin and grab his wrist. Soobin harshly let go of it before realizing who it was and recoiling. </p><p>"Kai I-..." He started. The younger just reached forward, hugging the boy. "I don't know what came over me." </p><p>"Hey...it's okay." Kai said, hugging him back and holding him tightly. "We're Hufflepuffs, it's in our nature to help everyone." </p><p>"Maybe but… I just felt so angry. I couldn't believe they could do something wicked to Yeonjun and I just. Couldn’t take it in." </p><p>"We both know why you couldn't take it in." Kai just said, smiling at the other boy perceptively. </p><p>"When did you become so wise?" Soobin joked, ruffling Kai's hair.</p><p>"I've always been wise. Also… you are in big trouble my friend. I can already feel her stare into you and being like <em>mister Choi let's talk.</em>"</p><p>Soobin flinched. "I can't believe I talked over Professor McGonagall. It was good to meet you." He completed, theatrically.</p><p>Kai just laughed, something about being dramatic. They ended up spending the rest of the evening together, just talking about nothing, Soobin too embarrassed to face anyone. He was enjoying the energizing company that was Kai. He doesn’t remember the last time he spent time alone with the boy and thanked that he was the one who followed him and helped him calm down.</p><p>"Hey idiots." Beomgyu said, what seems like years after. Taehyun was with him, holding hands, Yeonjun following behind. "How are you, mad man?" </p><p>"Nice joke, you'll never let me go, will you?" Soobin asked, but deep down he was feeling better for seeing the other boys and even Yeonjun, no matter how embarrassed he was. </p><p>"Never." Taehyun joked. "McGonagall wants to speak with you." </p><p>"Oh no. Oh no. Am I going to die?" Soobin asked. The Ravenclaw just helped him get up and shot him a cautious look. </p><p>"We shall see." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You wanted to see me headmistress?" Soobin asked, entering McGonagall room. The professor was sitting at her table, nodding and pointing at the chair in front of her desk. </p><p>"Take a sit Mister Choi." </p><p>Soobin gulped, walking carefully and sitting in front of the headmistress, playing with his fingers, too nervous to say anything. The woman kept staring at him before saying anything. </p><p>"What you pulled Mister Choi… That's extremely unlikely of you." </p><p>"I know I'm sorry."</p><p>"Do you regret it?" She asked and Soobin eyed her inquisitive, not seeming to understand the question. He answered exactly that, the woman sending him a disappointed stare. "Do you regret sticking out for your friend?" </p><p>Soobin felt like he was in a test being evaluated. He could simply say yes and lie, give the professor what he thought she wanted. But he also needed to stay true to himself and his actions. That’s always been in his core.  </p><p>"No Professor. I regret speaking rudely to you but I don't regret what I said to Taewong. I stand by it." </p><p>"That's exactly what I wanted to hear Mister Choi." She said lastly, giving him what he assumed was a smile. "After you left from your little stunt – which, by the way, costed you 20 points from your house, we don't condone violence between students - some other scholars came through and spoke over their issues with the students in question. They described their experiences and what they've seen being done to your friend. Some even came to me later to confess about some cheating quills their group had been using in some exams." </p><p>Soobin eyed the teacher inquiringly. He thought he was going to get tremendously scolded but instead what he heard was, that even if his action wasn't premeditated, it ended up having the precise consequences he wanted. </p><p>"Mister Choi your action wasn't ideal but it brought to my attention something I have never apprehended and that should've before. Your friends came to your aid too, explaining everything that had happened these past months. I will personally be insuring no one leaves unpunished from their actions. Unfortunately, that includes yourself." </p><p>Soobin just nodded. He didn't care what punishment he might receive. What mattered to him the most was that Taewong and his friends finally suffered the consequences from their action. And that Yeonjun could finally breathe.</p><p>"I don't mind. I'm glad this hell is over for Yeonjun." </p><p>McGonagall shot another look that seemed like a smile but was just too quick for him to grasp. "You'll be helping Hagrid with the animals the next week." </p><p>"That's my punishment? But I like doing that." </p><p>"Don't make me think twice Mister Choi." </p><p>Soobin forced to hide his smile, nodding with his head before being excused from the room. Outside his friends waited for him, asking curiously what had happened. He just smiled, answering simply <em>justice</em>, the others growling at him and saying their goodbyes, as it was almost curfew.</p><p>"Hey Soobin…" He heard Yeonjun call him while the others took a head start on them going to the common rooms. "Can we hang out today?" </p><p>Soobin smiled at him. The boy always seemed so much more powerful compared to himself but today he just looked rather small. He felt a ping of softness in his chest. </p><p>"I've lost house points today and got detention, maybe I should head to the common room…" He started, feeling Yeonjun sulk in the spot. "But we can hang out there." </p><p>"What I’m understanding is… I can lose house points but you can't?" Yeonjun mocked, a hint of his old self there. Soobin smiled, grabbing his hand and holding it, leading him into the common room. Upon reaching there they sat on the corner couch, one that Kai and Chaeryeong had pushed to the back earlier for space. Soobin just laid there, his feet resting on Yeonjun's tights, who was sitting in the other corner. </p><p>"I always feel weird hanging here. Like I don't belong…" Yeonjun confessed, playing with Soobin's ankles. </p><p>"Don't be silly, everyone belongs in Hufflepuff." </p><p>"You're just asking to be bullied at this point." </p><p>Soobin kicked him, laughing at him. Yeonjun just gave him a smirk, making himself more comfortable by unravelling his tie a bit more and his buttons. Soobin liked the most when the boy looked comfortable, his shirt out of his pants and tie usually discarded. He thought the other had a charm in this laid-back look that he couldn't pull even if he tried. </p><p>"Soobin I-" Yeonjun started but got cut off by the other boy almost instantly.  </p><p>"I know what you're going to say. You don't have to. I did what I did because I couldn't stand him being mean to you, because you deserve better than that." </p><p>Yeonjun blushed at that, trying to cover his cheeks with his hands. Soobin got up, getting close to him and taking his hands off his face slowly. </p><p>"I'm serious. They're going to get punished and you're going to be okay. I promise you." </p><p>Yeonjun nodded, looking deeply into Soobin's eyes. He doesn't think they ever stood this close to each other, purely enjoying each other company. He couldn't stop admiring Yeonjun even if he wanted and seeing him up close was an out of body experience. He backtracked before he could do something absurd, but not before laying his head on Yeonjun's lap, enjoying the way the other boy's hand immediately landed on his hair. </p><p>"Thank you. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you in my life." Yeonjun admitted, his voice whisper like. </p><p>"Don't say that. Of course, you do. You're quite extraordinary you know?" </p><p>"I find that hard to believe." Yeonjun confessed, clearly taken aback by the events of the day and the way him and Soobin were so unlikely close, yet so familiar.  </p><p>"Why?" Soobin asked, genuinely curious. </p><p>"I don't know I just… I'm an average wizard you know? My parents were star Aurors and I hate to compare us to our friends because...well I know we are all our individual selves and all but Beomgyu is a Quidditch star and a charms master and Taehyun is a potion genius and Kai just has this thing for Magical Creatures and I'm just... here you know? Just trying to pass my subjects and doing nothing extraordinary." </p><p>"I disagree." Soobin said truthfully. "I understand what you mean but I think to be extraordinary takes more than just academic success. You suffered from a great trauma that could've shaped you for the worst but you manage to live through that with a strong mind. I mean I can't imagine what you've been through but the fact that you're here, that's quite extraordinary if you ask me." </p><p>Yeonjun felt his chest warm up quickly at that. He prided himself for his large self-control but after that moment, after hearing Soobin recognize and understanding him so well, he couldn't stop thinking how perfectly they fit, <em>like puzzle pieces. </em></p><p>He leaned forward, moving Soobin's hair out of his forehead and placing a small kiss there. Soobin smiled at that with his eyes closed. </p><p>"Thank you, Binnie." He said. The other boy just hummed. </p><p>"And you're better at me at divination." Soobin joked. Yeonjun chuckled stridently at that, the other boy hitting him on the leg for being too loud. </p><p>"That's not hard though, you're a disaster." Yeonjun jested back. Soobin got up immediately, shooting him a look. </p><p>"Excuse me? After I poured my heart here for you?" </p><p>Soobin dramatically got up, pretending to be mad but Yeonjun quickly reacted, grabbing his wrist and pulling the taller boy for a hug. It was an awkward situation, Yeonjun almost laid back in the couch, Soobin on top of him. But it didn't matter, all that mattered was that they were on each other embrace. Soobin closed his eyes, holding the other boy closely and hiding his face on his neck. He was used to have the height advantage, feeling smaller next to anyone was a new foreign sensation to him. </p><p>"Your shampoo… smells nice." Soobin said in Yeonjun's ear, feeling the other boy shiver. </p><p>"Yeah? It's strawberry." </p><p>"I know. I love it." </p><p>They ended up spending more time in the Hufflepuff common room, talking and hanging by the fireplace, drinking some tea, and with blankets over them. Soobin thought it couldn't get better than this, the boy’s presence always a gift to him. </p><p>He imagined how he could’ve had this years ago and didn't over his own cowardly. How he should've helped this boy before. Maybe it was selfish of him but the happiness that brought him seeing the other so relaxed and chilling next to him was unspeakable. </p><p>He decided he could deal with those feelings later, choosing to enjoy the warmth of their shoulders touching, under a common blanket while the flames from the fireplace lighten up their mood and ambience.</p><p>He wanted to walk the other boy back to his common room late at night, the Slytherin promptly denying it. He hugged him one last time before going, a promise to see each other tomorrow. </p><p>And they did. The day after feeling much lighter on him and everyone else. People started to look amusingly at him, probably because of his scene last night. But nothing changed despite it all. </p><p>Maybe his heart started to beat faster when he saw Yeonjun in the morning. Maybe that was a difference that he wasn't ready to deal with. Again. </p><p>But did it feel good to see Yeonjun relaxed and smiling widely. That was a change he could get used to. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im gonna be updating this from 3 to 3 days until we reach the end so here we go!! hope u enjoy it, things are now finally starting to cook... :D<br/>next chapter will /probably/ be a full taegyu chapter, are you up seeing something like that?<br/>as always thank you for reading, you make my days!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Liquid Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu woke up that morning thinking he had forgotten something important. He got up from his bed, sighting his teammates still asleep in their beds. He decided to get dressed in the meantime as he tried to remember what he had overlooked, moving to the common room before heading to breakfast. He sat in one of the couches, trying to roam the engines in his head, thinking what was so important that was stuck in his head. </p><p>"Hey Beomgyu!" A Gryffindor named Yuna showed up from the girls’ rooms, smiling and sitting next to him in the love seat. "How are you doing?" </p><p>Beomgyu always liked Yuna, she was a sweet girl and she worked for the school's small newspaper. He smiled back at her. </p><p>"Doing fine...I'm trying to remember something but I just can't seem to grasp what was it so important about today." </p><p>She nodded, understanding. "I get that. Hate when that happens. Are you feeling good for next weekend game?" </p><p>He thought about how they've been training nonstop for the Slytherin vs Gryffindor classic of next week. He supposed that could've been the important thing he needed to remember but it didn't seem like it, the feeling not sinking on him yet.</p><p>"I'm not nervous, we already have the upper hand anyways." </p><p>"I hope we get the Quidditch Cup again, last year was fun! The celebrations I mean." She finished, picking up her book. </p><p>"I'm going to go to breakfast now." Beomgyu announced, getting up and waving at the girl.</p><p>"Bye Beomgyu, say hello to Taehyun for me." She finished. Beomgyu stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening and looking at the girl with panic eyes. "What?" She asked surprised. Beomgyu just pointed at her, running to his dorm and fumbling in his drawers, looking for the card he had charmed himself late last night.</p><p>He ran back, passing by Yuna again and thanking her loudly, the girl not really sure what he was thankful for. He continued to speed through the hallways, apologizing to the people he kept stumbling upon. He ran the stairs quickly, in direction of the Ravenclaw common room.</p><p>When he was almost reaching there, he noticed the Ravenclaw boy eyeing him carefully in the corridor, smiling widely. He started to walk backwards until he reached his boyfriend, holding his knees and gesturing him to wait a second. </p><p>"Out of breath much?" Taehyun asked, grinning at him. </p><p>"I... I am…" He started, struggling to regulate his breathing. "Late." </p><p>Taehyun, who hasn't stopped smiling for a second, just held him up and gave him a small peck. "I knew you were going to be late anyways." </p><p>"Happy 5-month anniversary." He said, handling him the card he had so carefully crafted. Taehyun opened the card, it immediately turning into a flying envelope and some sparkles coming out of it. Taehyun eyed the boy teasingly, finally reading the words that were slowly writing themselves in the card: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Taehyun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am so grateful for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy five-month anniversary to the best relationship I've ever had. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's probably lame but…" The Gryffindor started but Taehyun reached forward, kissing him as shutting him down, smiling into his lips. </p><p>"It's perfect. I love it so much Gyu…" Taehyun said, hugging him tightly. "I love how you manage to charm these things." </p><p>Beomgyu laughed. "It's actually quite easy." </p><p>"For you." </p><p>"Yeah sure, potions master." Beomgyu mocked and Taehyun hit him in the arm, holding his hand and leading them into the Great Hall for breakfast. "Can you believe we have been dating for 5 months? Seemed like yesterday that I was out there flirting with you and anxiously thinking that I was being hopeful." </p><p>"You were never hopeful. Even when we met for the first time, I guess I always knew we were meant to be." </p><p>"Cheesy. Don't tell me you believe in destiny and all that crap?" Beomgyu joked, Taehyun widening his eyes at him. </p><p>"We literally study magic at a magical castle and you don't believe in those things?" Beomgyu just shook his head, never really thought much about it. </p><p>He looked back at the time they first met.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Seeker position for the Gryffindor team was finally free. He was in his fourth year and he had been waiting for the time the last Gryffindor seeker graduated so he could step up and apply for the position. He was quite confident in his abilities, his try-outs going flawlessly. It was, for no one surprised, that he became the seeker in that year. </p><p>He logically knew that he was ready for his first official game, but he couldn't stop the worry in his muscles. It was a big game, the classic, and he didn't want to disappoint his team and his house, not the first time at least</p><p>For the week before the game he couldn't stop his nervous self to take over. It was unusual of him but, under quite a stressful situation, he couldn't stop thinking about all the ways he needed to succeed in the game. </p><p>His answer came when he stepped out of his Transfiguration class and overheard some students talk. </p><p>"I'm telling you; he is amazing!" The guy was telling. "He's a true potion master." </p><p>Beomgyu listened closely, curious. </p><p>"Did he really boil the Burn-healing potion that easily?" The girl asked and the boy talking with her responding eagerly. He didn't need to listen to the rest of the conversation, before going to them and ask about the student, under the cover that he was feeling sick and wanted someone to boil him a quick potion before the game. </p><p>"His name is Kang Taehyun I think, he's a third year Ravenclaw. Dude you should go to him, he will heal everything." </p><p>Beomgyu didn't need to hear more. He felt bad for even thinking about the possibility of asking someone to boil Liquid Luck for him for the game but...at the same time… he thought all he needed actually was a bit of luck. He was assured of his abilities, he only needed fate to be by his side. </p><p>He asked some Gryffindors he knew from the year below him if they knew a Kang Taehyun. They all smiled at him, pointing at the Ravenclaw table where a big-eyed boy was laughing with a kid dressed in yellow Hufflepuff robes. </p><p>He admired the boy's features. He had big eyes and a big nose that in anyone would look weird but not on the boy. He was… cute. Very cute. </p><p><em>That's a potions master? </em>He wondered to himself, decided to wait a little bit and catching him alone to ask him for what he wanted. He discretely followed the boy during the day, keeping an eye on him. But he seemed to be always surrounded by two Hufflepuff boys. </p><p>"Beomgyu! I've been calling you for 5 minutes!" He heard a voice shake him up from reality while he stood in the gardens, watching the other three boys having what looked like a picnic outside. He looked up, seeing Yeonjun staring at him, hands on his waist. </p><p>"Oh, hey Jun…" He simply said, turning his stare again to the other boy. </p><p>"Why are you fixating on Choi Soobin and his friends?" Yeonjun asked, sitting next to him. </p><p>Beomgyu quirked an eyebrow. "Who?" </p><p>Yeonjun pointed at the group he has been watching. "The tall Hufflepuff one. He's in my year, I think? We have some classes together." </p><p>"Oh, I wasn't looking at him. I want to catch Kang Taehyun alone and I have been failing." Beomgyu confessed. He never kept any secrets from the other boy, they often share things with each other, Beomgyu maybe more than the Slytherin boy. He ended up relating the plan to Yeonjun, the older shaking his head. </p><p>"You don't need any magical potion to make you win that game." Yeonjun said, hitting him in the head. Beomgyu just shoved him aside. </p><p>"I don't but it would be great wouldn't it?"</p><p>"Do whatever you want. I just think it's a bad idea and stalking this boy all day for it’s even worse." Yeonjun said. </p><p>"Maybe but I am going to do it anyways and you won't be able to sto…" Beomgyu started to argue back before he was interrupted by Yeonjun again. </p><p>"Your boy is leaving alone idiot." </p><p>Beomgyu instantly got up, composing himself before following the other boy quietly, waiting for them to reach a quieter spot so he could talk with him. The opportunity came exactly when the other boy walked to the second floor, Beomgyu knowing an empty classroom there. He started to walk faster, until he stood in front of Taehyun. </p><p>The Ravenclaw rose an eyebrow at him, looking behind and at him. "Do you need something?" </p><p>"Kang Taehyun." He said, pointing at him. </p><p>The big-eyed boy nodded, his expression unfazed. "The one and only. Who are you and why have you been following me all day?" He finished, crossing his arms and staring directly at Beomgyu. </p><p>The Gryffindor gulped, panic starting to rise in his body. <em>How did he know?</em>  Before he could ask, he noticed some movement in the stairs, pushing Taehyun into an empty classroom next to them. </p><p>"Okay, you're starting to creep me out…" Taehyun started, reaching for his wand in his back pocket. Beomgyu got panicked again. </p><p>"No!" He yelled. "I just want to ask you for a potion, someone told me you're a potion master or something." </p><p>Taehyun retracted his hand, his mouth turning into a slight amused grin. "Couldn't you just have asked instead of making this whole scene?"</p><p>"I thought we should do it hidden you know…" </p><p>"I'm not going to boil Amortentia if that's what you want, I'm not even sure I can do that." Taehyun started and Beomgyu stopped him immediately. </p><p>"What? No! Can you boil Liquid Luck?" Beomgyu asked before he lost his courage. </p><p>Taehyun quirked an eyebrow at him. "<em>Felix Felicis?</em> Why do you need it…?” </p><p>Beomgyu breathed. He assumed he didn't need to state anything to this boy but also not telling him his reasons could compromise what he wanted. </p><p>"I am the new Gryffindor seeker and I am really confident in my abilities okay? But I just need luck to be on my side during the classic game so I don't disappoint my team…" </p><p>Taehyun laughed, an endearing bubbly laugh. Beomgyu was taken aback on how cute that sounded. <em>Snap out of it. </em></p><p>"It's going to cost you." Taehyun said finally, after a few moments analyzing him. Beomgyu just bowed, thanking him a bunch of times. "Stop thanking me, you're literally paying me." </p><p>"Yeah but you could like refuse or something. So, thank you, thank you, thank you!" </p><p>Taehyun laughed. "You're cute. Now stop following me around." </p><p> </p><p>The morning before the game he was sitting in the Gryffindor table, anxious over the fact he hadn't heard from the Ravenclaw boy in a long time, the clock ‘till the game ticking. </p><p>"You seem nervous." Yeonjun mocked him, sitting next to him knowing exactly what was happening in his mind. Beomgyu sent him a glaring look. </p><p>"I don't enjoy your tone." </p><p>He was trying to shove some fruit into his mouth, his stomach growling with nervousness. He suddenly felt a pair of arms surrounding him from behind, draping on his shoulders. </p><p>"Good luck." He heard a voice whispering in his ears, the owner of the voice quickly dropping something on his drink before leaving and going to his table. Beomgyu looked behind, Taehyun winking at him. He looked at his glass, now seemingly with a bit of luck included.</p><p>After the game (which was a successful win, all thanks his amazing performance), everyone seemed to be outside cheering for him. Even with the happiness he was feeling he could only bother to look for one person, seeing Kang Taehyun in the back of the crowd, smiling at him and winking. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're telling me you fell for my good graces and charms right when you met me for the very first time?" Beomgyu mocked him again, both of them entering the Great Hall and seeing their friends sat in the Hufflepuff table. </p><p>"Yeah, because a lanky awkward kid following me around is such a turn on." Taehyun mocked him. </p><p>"What are you two weirdos talking about?" Kai asked, his mouth filled with what looked like a piece of bread. </p><p>"It's mine and Beomgyu's five-month anniversary." </p><p>"Congratulations guys." Soobin told them, smiling at them. He noticed Yeonjun sitting impossibly close to him, both of them going immediately back to their conversation, faces closer and hands wandering in their arms. Beomgyu noticed a slight change of attitude between the two the past months and he wondered what had erupted it, how did it happen. </p><p>"We were reminiscing on how we first met." Taehyun said, smiling at Beomgyu from the side. </p><p>"Oh yeah, didn't you force Taehyun to boil you a <em>Felix Felicis</em> so you could win your first game?" Yeonjun commented, Soobin and Kai widening their eyes at the situation. </p><p>"What?" Kai asked. "He did what?"</p><p>Beomgyu gave all of them a smirk. "Look, I needed a little bit of luck with my amazing capabilities to do it. Besides the potion gave me the confidence I needed to go and annoy Taehyun, leading into an amazing time of me flirting with him and him pretending like I wasn't the cutest thing he has ever saw."</p><p>Taehyun was trying to hide his smile behind his drink. "Gyu I have to confess something." </p><p>Beomgyu looked at him frowning, all of them eyeing them curiously. "Yes?" </p><p>"I didn't boil that <em>Felix Felicis</em>. I pretended I added the potion into your drink and that's why I didn't charge you for anything. I saw you training in the fields and I knew you were going to do amazing; you just needed a push." </p><p>Beomgyu widened his eyes, too stupefied to react. The table erupted into laughter.</p><p>"Human psychology one, Magic zero." Yeonjun joked.</p><p>"Are you mad at me?" Taehyun asked shyly. </p><p>"No!" Beomgyu immediately answered, putting his arm around Taehyun's waist for comfort. "I just… so you didn't charge me because of my good looks?" </p><p>Taehyun laughed loudly, resting his head on his shoulder. "I didn't charge you because I didn't do anything but also because I liked you. I just had a feeling we were meant to get to know each other and I was right. That's why I let you annoy me all this time." </p><p>Beomgyu kissed his temple, the others pretending to gag at the gesture. He shot them a look, smiling at Taehyun and enjoying the company of his favorite person in the entire world. </p><p>They ate breakfast quickly, like they always did together. Kai was in an intense conversation with Taehyun about something that happened in their class and Beomgyu couldn't stop looking at Soobin and Yeonjun, the sight of them developing a relationship in front of him warming his heart. He never thought he would find this little family here in Hogwarts but he was glad he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and here is the so promised taegyu chapter with a bit of their backstory!! it's a bit inspired on that absolutely legendary scene between ron and harry because...iconic!<br/>hope u like it &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Easier said than done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun knew the past couple of weeks weren't a dream because he was sure his mind could never come up with something like this. </p><p>Ever since the amortentia incident, ever since he started to pay a closer attention to Choi Soobin, he's been feeling his whole world quiver, the ground he always stood on trembling. In such a short amount of time he developed many feelings for him and he couldn't even begin to articulate the expanse. </p><p>"Earth to Yeonjun!" Bora called him, the memory of being in the library sinking down on him. He looked at his housemate and shot an apologetic look. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I was distracted…" </p><p>"Clearly!" Bora laughed, shoving her chair closer to him and pushing her book right in front of him. "We have to start this project and I found some useful information in this book." </p><p>The final project for his Arithmancy class was a partnered one. He wasn't much thrilled about it, especially considering that Soobin didn't take this class but, a girl named Bora from his house asked to partner up and he was desperate enough to say yes, so he accepted it. Which means now he got to spend much more time with this girl. </p><p>Which he wasn't complaining, to be honest. Turns out the girl was actually very nice and even talked with him about how unfair the whole situation with Taewong was. He thought he didn't need any pity from it but appreciated her sincerity in which she talked. Aside from that awkward conversation in the beginning, him and the girl found out they had much more in common than what met the eye. </p><p>"This is really useful; I actually think we can formulate almost everything from here." Yeonjun nodded, looking at the pages and reading some important passages. </p><p>"This is really good stuff; I want to have a great grade." </p><p>She nodded. "Me too. I want to send off some curriculums to the Ministry and I need a good average in classes, I won't let this ruin it for me." </p><p>Yeonjun chuckled. "I get it. Do you plan on apply to positions there?" </p><p>"Yeah! I would love to apply for the Auror training but the qualifications are high. What about you?" </p><p>"I got an internship in the Improper Use of Magic department actually; we might end up running into each other." He smiled genuinely. She clapped cutely, congratulating him on the job. The boy blushed, remarking it was only a simple internship. </p><p>"But who knows where it can get you!" She ended up saying, the conversation staying open there while they pointed out some more information for the work.</p><p>Dinner time came around, none of them realized the hours going by. The only indication he got was when he saw Soobin in the library main door, smiling at him. His face immediately heated up, waving at the boy too, both of them trading looks and quiet laughs. </p><p>"Your boyfriend was really brave for standing up for you on Valentine's Day. He seems like a nice boy." Bora said, eyes still glued on her paper as she wrote. </p><p>Yeonjun chocked on air. "What boyfriend?"                                                       </p><p>"The one sending you heart eyes in the door." </p><p>"He's not my boyfriend! Soobin and I are friends…" Yeonjun said, the possibility hurting his heart a bit but he realized some time ago, that in between loosing Soobin ever for his feelings and trying to get over them while still being close to him, the last option was more appealing. </p><p>"Well, I have to go and have dinner. Meet you soon yeah?" Bora finished, shoving her books into her bag and passing her hand through Yeonjun's shoulders, having goodbye. </p><p>The boy waved goodbye, Soobin looking closely to him from the door, expression unreadable. He took the opportunity to pack his own stuff and approach the boy, smiling at him. </p><p>"Hey Bin, did you come to pick me up?" </p><p>Soobin nodded, smiling but barely reaching his eyes. "It's dinner time."</p><p>"Already? I'm sorry, me and Bora got distracted." </p><p>"It's fine, shall we go?" Soobin finished, walking ahead of him. Yeonjun just followed him, feeling like something was off key. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Good eyes grace you Choi Yeonjun!" Beomgyu welcomed him when he reached the Great Hall with Soobin. They're were sat in the Ravenclaw table this time, Taehyun practically finished with dinner while the others had desert. </p><p>"Why are we all sitting in the Ravenclaw table today?" Yeonjun asked. </p><p>"And so close to the front…" Kai exclaimed, looking right in the teachers table. Hagrid waved at them, all of them doing it back, always happy to meet Hagrid. </p><p>"I'm not telling the story again." Taehyun mocked. </p><p>"Oh c'mon! I just got here!" Yeonjun said, trying to pout his way out of it. </p><p>"Maybe next time don't get distracted." Soobin whispered, the others looking around at each other. Yeonjun felt a ping in his heart, something stung by the comment. He served himself, started to eat silently while the others chatted within each other. </p><p>They started to talk about something funny that happened to some kids in the Gryffindor Quidditch practice, Yeonjun paying close attention as it was the first time hearing it. He hasn't spent much time with the boys these past weeks, it was either hanging out with Soobin whenever he could but also taking care of his Arithmancy project. </p><p>Speaking of which, he felt someone lay his hands on his shoulders. He looked up, the eyes of the boys following him and he saw Bora smiling down at him. </p><p>"Hey!" He said, raising his eyebrows confused as they were together an hour ago or so. </p><p>"Sorry to interrupt you guys." She started, polite as ever, taking a book out of her bag. "I think we switched notebooks on accident Yeonjunnie, here!" She handled him the notebook, Yeonjun thanking her, not even noticing. </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry… this might be yours then." He handled the notebook he had picked on accident, thinking it was his. </p><p>"Don't worry, it's all fine. Hey Soobin!" She said, waving at the boy. The other just nodded, acknowledging her presence but going back to his desert, that seemed the most interesting thing in the world. "I'll see you tomorrow in class?" </p><p>Yeonjun smiled. "Of course!" </p><p>She walked back, saying goodbye to everyone. Beomgyu sent Yeonjun a funny look. </p><p>"What? We are partnering up." He said, looking around. Kai seemed uninterested and Soobin was straight up ignoring the conversation. </p><p>"I know… she's so touchy, that's all. You usually don't like that." Beomgyu continued, Yeonjun raising his eyebrows at him. </p><p>"I never noticed that… she's nice." </p><p>"She seems nice." Taehyun said, the conversation finishing at that moment as Kai announced he was tired and was going to go to bed. </p><p>"Already? It's so early." Taehyun mocked, Kai sending him a look. </p><p>"Me and Hagrid have been feeding the Nifflers, it's their mating season and …. it's a nightmare. So good night guys!" </p><p>"Wait, I'll go with you." Soobin got up, picking his stuff up. Yeonjun immediately shot his head up, quickly grabbing Soobin's wrist. </p><p>"I thought we could hang out today…" He said, his cheeks blushing feeling the boys stare at him. His tone was slow and he knew he was probably pouting but he was looking forward to be with the other boy for a little while more. </p><p>"Sorry, I'm really tired. Maybe another time." Soobin let go of his wrist, following Kai to the common room. Yeonjun looked at them until they left the hall, going back to his food, which seemed non-edible now. </p><p>Taehyun and Beomgyu traded a worried look, in their famous conversations they seemed to have with each other silently. </p><p>"Don't say anything." Yeonjun started, seeing both boys ready to open their mouths. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I thought you and Yeonjun were going to hang out? You spend evenings together all the times nowadays." Kai told Soobin, as they both walked into the common room together. </p><p>Soobin just shrugged his shoulders. "It's not a big deal." </p><p>"Seemed like a big deal to him…" Kai said, shoving Soobin lightly and giving him a mischievous look. </p><p>"Are you teasing me Kai?" Soobin said, stopping in his tracks. Kai laughed at him, throwing him a funny look. </p><p>"The base of our friendship is me teasing you. But seriously Binnie… what's happening?" </p><p>"Nothing! He seemed tired after working all day in the project maybe he needs to rest." Soobin said, continuing to walk into the common room, the younger boy following him in the corridors of the castle. </p><p>"That's his option to make isn't it? Maybe he gets rest hanging with you…" Kai tried again. </p><p>Soobin rolled his eyes, saying <em>whatever</em>. The matter dropped there, Kai not poking the question more as he noticed something was going on his friend brain, and he knew sooner or later, it would come out. </p><p>"Hey Binnie…"</p><p>"Are you going to tease me again?" He asked, stopping again to look at Kai. The boy was trying to control his giggles before saying: </p><p>"You brought Taehyun's bag instead of yours." </p><p>Soobin looked down at his hands, breathing in deeply and walking back to the Great Hall, Kai's laugh echoing in the corridor as he walked back from where he came. </p><p>He expected the others to still be there hopefully as he entered the hall, seeing them three still sitting in the Ravenclaw table, less people now occupying the room. He didn't want to face Yeonjun again but he probably knew Taehyun had a bunch of important stuff in his bag and he didn't think he would have the time to meet him next morning so he walked closer to their table where his friends were hanging out. </p><p>Before he reached the table and any of them noticed him, he overheard a little bit of their conversation, stopping on his tracks. </p><p>"You got the internship? Really?" Beomgyu said excitingly, getting up to hug Yeonjun and squeeze him tightly. "I'm so happy for you, I could scream." </p><p>"Please don't scream." Yeonjun whispered shyly, Taehyun holding his hand at the front of the table. "I'm already nervous as it is." </p><p>"I'm so proud of you Yeonjun. When did you heard?" </p><p>"About two months ago or something." </p><p><em>Two months? I didn't even know he had applied…</em> Soobin thought hurtful, remembering their talk by the lake, not believing they had shared their future plans with each other and Yeonjun hasn't even told him about the application. </p><p>"So, the letter I helped you write hopefully worked." Taehyun laughed, smiling at the boy. </p><p>"It really did, thank you so much for the help guys. I couldn't have done it without your help." </p><p>Soobin gulped. <em>He asked everyone for help but me</em>. Maybe it was selfish of him to think like this, perhaps he wanted the other boy to share everything with him and that wasn't okay but he couldn't stop not being hurt, like their own trust on each other had shambled there. He had shared such important pieces of information with the boy in their joint evenings all these months and to think the other wasn't doing the same… something hurt more than he cared to admit. </p><p>Maybe he was too emotional. He has always been much more emotive than normal and he always tried to keep the calm façade up. In all truths, he was a very open person, especially with his friends. He brings his walls down next to the people he loves, in hopes they feel comfortable around him. He couldn't stop thinking about what he could've done wrong so that Yeonjun didn't trust him with the information, didn't ask for his help. </p><p>He quickly passed by their side, after spending a few minutes stopped in his tracks, thinking about the situation, putting Taehyun's bag down and picking his. The boys noticed their presence, Yeonjun's expression showcasing a bit of alarm. </p><p>"Hey, forgot something?" Taehyun asked. </p><p>"I accidentally switched our bags. Don't worry, I just came to pick mine." He said, his voice down.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Yeonjun asked and Soobin locked eyes with him. He felt the other boy stare pierce him, like he could read him. </p><p>"Peachy." He finished, throwing a forced smile and quickly going back and pretending like he wasn't hurt about the situation, shoving these feelings down and hoping he didn't need to go back to them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yeonjun gulped, his whole body feeling weird at the interaction. He noticed something on Soobin's attitude today, something shifting. He couldn't pinpoint it but if he could guess, he was upset about something. In the months he had known him, he knows Soobin shoves it down most of the time, doesn't talk about it. </p><p>"He seemed upset right?" </p><p>Taehyun nodded. "A bit. So, when are you telling him?" </p><p>"I'm nervous about the internship, I'll tell him soon, I promise." </p><p>"That's now what I meant Jun." Taehyun smiled, Beomgyu still sitting next to him, hugging him. "You have to come clean about your feelings." </p><p>Yeonjun breathed deeply. <em>Easier said than done really. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okaaay...things are heating up from now on. what do you think Soobin will do? let me know if you're enjoying it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin hated himself for the way he felt. He knew he couldn't control his feelings but the ugly feelings he has been showcasing have been tormented him. For days he tried the best to ignore Yeonjun or limit their interactions, so he could get over these feelings but it's been proven itself to be harder than he thought considering they shared a friend group (a very clingy one for that matter). </p><p>He sat on the floor of the common room, thinking about these things while he tried to distract himself with a book. But everything reminded him of Yeonjun, and after that the whole shebang reminded him of the other boy hiding things for him. </p><p>And it stung on his heart. </p><p>And then again, and again. It was an endless loop, so he ended up giving up on distracting himself all together. </p><p>Kai entered the common room a few minutes after his crisis and extended him a mug. "Tea. I got it from the kitchen." </p><p>Soobin sipped on the tea Kai had gotten from the kitchen for him, the heat of it making him relax. His friend sat next to him on the Hufflepuff common room floor.</p><p>“You’ve looked a bit… down these days. Is everything alright?” Kai asks and Soobin looks at him, the way the younger boy has his brows knitted in concern and his lips pressed together.</p><p>“I’m just… upset.”</p><p>“Tell me!” the young Hufflepuff said determinedly, shifting closer and taking Soobin’s mug out of his hands, his fingers on the older boy’s arm to give him silent comfort. And how could he keep anything from Kai ever?</p><p>“When I went to get my bag a few days ago, you know… the others were still there and I overheard Yeonjun talk about the internship he got.”</p><p>Kai tilted his head slightly while the other pouts. “Did you… not know about it? I thought… hmm… that’s strange.”</p><p>“You know about it too?” Soobin gasped out, the heavy feeling on his chest growing a little and he swallows hard.</p><p>“Yeah I… I thought he told you long ago!”</p><p>Soobin started to get frustrated and he pulled his knees up to his chin, picking at his pants in anger. “Well so much for being friends…” he muttered. Kai sighed next to him, placing his arm around his friend’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, I’m sure he’s just… I don’t know, maybe he’s shy about telling you?”</p><p>“Why would he be <em>shy</em>? I told him about my career plans. Am I not trustworthy, Kai?”</p><p>The younger boy huffs. “Don’t say that, Binnie. Yeonjun likes you so much and treasures you a lot.”</p><p>“He doesn't even tell me anything… it’s always me, doing all the talking. God, I’m stupid.” his voice grows more quiet with each word and he closes his eyes, the frown now stuck on his face.</p><p>“You’re not stupid! I’m sorry, I had no idea he was keeping it from you. You two spend so much time together I just thought he would’ve told you first.”</p><p>Soobin sniffled as he let Kai pull him into his arms, hiding his face in the yellow inside of the younger’s robe. Kai rubbed his back.</p><p>“The time with me can’t be that important to him anyways now that he’s glued to that girl.” he mutters between sobs and hiccups.</p><p>Kai chuckles a little. “What, Bora? Are you jealous of her?”</p><p>“I’m not!” Soobin whined. Maybe that’s a lie, maybe he is a little… <em>no, very jealous</em>.</p><p>He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly it was but her spending so much time with Yeonjun and touching him subtly all the time and the two of them seeming to get along really well bothered him.</p><p>“She’s very pretty, huh? And such a nice girl!” Kai singsang and Soobin slapped his arm.</p><p>“Stop! I get it, she’s an angel. She can be with Yeonjun all she wants! I don’t care.” To emphasise his tantrum Soobin curls his fingers into a fist and hits the carpet under them.</p><p><em>Of course, Yeonjun would get along better with a fellow Slytherin student</em>, Soobin thought, it made so much more sense than him, a Hufflepuff.</p><p>It still angered and saddened him so he let Kai hold him tightly and rock him from side to side like a little kid.</p><p>“You should talk to him. Then everything will be okay in no time.” the younger said with a low voice and Soobin sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>He wants to follow his friend’s advice, but what was there to talk about? He’d just end up sounding possessive and childish, wanting to be the person Yeonjun trusts with everything.</p><p><em>Damn it, Choi Yeonjun</em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Is that why you're so interested in Muggles?" Bora asked Yeonjun, both of them sat in one of the benches in the gardens outside the castle, taking a small break from their project. They quickly got into it, the whole thing almost finished by now. They also managed to develop a small friendship in between, which was nice.</p><p>"I just think it's really special and interesting how differently they work from us. I grew up in the magical world so everything feels odd and strange for me." Yeonjun finished. </p><p>"I get it, I did too! Both parents are wizards so… I still know nothing about Muggles although my girlfriend is a Muggleborn witch so it helps!" </p><p>
  <em>Girlfriend?</em>
</p><p>"Your girlfriend?" </p><p>"Yeah!" She replied enthusiastically. "Her name is Derya and she's the cutest Ravenclaw I have ever seen but I might be biased on this one." She laughed and Yeonjun couldn't not laugh back with her. </p><p>"That's so nice. I would love to meet her one day." </p><p>"Of course. We are friends now Yeonjunnie!" Bora started, Yeonjun looking at her and laughing. </p><p>"I'm glad. I don't have much friends outside my group and especially on my house." </p><p>She nodded. "I get it. I love Slytherin but some people need to learn how to be kinder people. But what about your parents, are they wizards too?" </p><p>"They were yes."</p><p>"Were?" </p><p>"They died a few years ago."</p><p>Bora shot him an apologetic look, her hands immediately going to his shoulders. "I'm so sorry. Can I give you a hug?" </p><p>Yeonjun nodded, he didn't care much about physically contact, never once seeking it before. Lately he has been hugging Soobin a lot and seeking for their own skinship but mostly only with said boy. It felt odd but not particular bad when Bora engulfed him in a hug. </p><p>Before they separated, he looked up and saw Soobin passing by behind them. He had stopped in his tracks and was looking right at him and for a moment their eyes met. </p><p>Yeonjun thought he saw something upsetting in Soobin's stare. The past couple of days something has been painfully awkward between them and he hated to admit it has affected his emotional state. </p><p>"Bora do you excuse me for a second?" He said. "I have to talk with Soobin." </p><p>She smiled at him. "Get your man!" </p><p>He started to walk over to Soobin's spot, the other boy quickly realising what was happening and moving faster ahead of him. Yeonjun was getting a little fed up of the boy ignoring him. </p><p>"Can you stop ignoring me?" Yeonjun spilled, when he catched Soobin. The other boy turned around, his jaw tight as he tried to pretend a smile. </p><p>"I'm not ignoring you, I'm busy." He said, avoiding his stare. </p><p>"Soobin. You can't even look at me." Yeonjun continued, his heart tightening at how the boy was acting. He didn't know why he did wrong and it was eating him alive. "We barely hang out anymore just the two of us…" </p><p>"Well you're always busy anyways so." Soobin said. Yeonjun quirked an eyebrow at him. </p><p>"What do you mean? You're the one who doesn't pick me up or searches for me anywhere." </p><p>"I'm sorry if I have other things to do and worry about." </p><p>Yeonjun's heart clenched. He couldn't contain his hurtful face. "Ouch." </p><p>"I- I mean…!" Soobin started, stumbling with his own words. Yeonjun unfortunately was too proud to let something like that go, even with the Hufflepuff boy. </p><p>"I didn't realise you were so busy. Clearly hanging out with me isn't important anyways." Yeonjun started, running his hands through his hair like he did when he was angry and irritated. "Did I do something wrong for you to be shoving me like this?" </p><p>"I'm just frustrated!" Soobin said, a little bit harshly. Clearly both of them were started to get worked up with the situation, Yeonjun noticing Soobin was starting to bite his nails. </p><p>"Frustrated? I'm the one who should be frustrated with you!" Yeonjun said, trying to control his voice tone not to make a scene. </p><p>"Yes, frustrated with you! You're always hanging out with that girl now; you barely have time for your friends and for me!" Soobin exploded, his face getting red by the second. </p><p>Yeonjun took a step back. "Are you serious right now?" He said, locking eyes with the other boy.  He couldn't believe that Soobin was… <em>jealous. </em>"You've been ignoring me and making me feel bad because you're jealous?" </p><p>"No! I've been ignoring you because you hide things from me!" </p><p>Yeonjun whole body clenched at that. There was no way Soobin could've known about his feelings towards him but what else could he be hiding to make him this mad? </p><p><em>Maybe he's rejecting you and you couldn't get the hint.</em> Yeonjun thought, his whole body ready to shut down at the mere possibility. From what he knew of the boy there was no way something like this would happen but now, every possibility was at stake. </p><p>"Soobin…" He started but immediately got cut off. </p><p>"How could you tell everyone about the internship and not me? Taehyun helped you! Was I not enough?" </p><p>"H-How did you know?" Yeonjun stuttered, his whole face going red. </p><p>"I listened to your conversation with them. I can't believe you haven't told me! First you start getting late to our things, then you don't show up at all and then you hide things from me! I am always the one doing the talking and forcing things...how much of you do I even know? Do I even know you at all?" </p><p>Yeonjun immediately got hurt by that, even more than he could've imagined. Any other person would've bolted out there, not believing Soobin was throwing all of this at him. But he couldn't handle it, he couldn't let the other boy say these things and hurt him. </p><p>"You're being unfair. You're being so unfair right now I can't believe you." Yeonjun laughed ironically, running his hands through his hair. "I never stood you up!" </p><p>"You didn't? What about when we were supposed to meet at the Owlery? I waited all night!"</p><p>Yeonjun went back to his mind to remember when that had happened. </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>He apologised for that and he thought the other boy was okay with it. He even offered to make it up for him, the other promptly denied saying he wasn't mad. Did he lie about that? </p><p>"I said I was sorry for that! I had to plan the project with Bora but that's not even the point!" Yeonjun yelled again. "You're the person I trust the most, I tell you everything. How could you accuse me of that when I have given my heart out for you!" </p><p>He was so upset he couldn't even control the thought process in his mind. He couldn't believe Soobin could even tell him something like that when he knew about his difficulties in bonding with people. After telling him about his parents and his nightmares, forcing himself to reveal these personal things, Soobin had the audacity to throw it all at him. </p><p>"Good way to turn it all around. And you think I didn't? And for what, for you to hide things from me. For you to stand me up…" Soobin said. Yeonjun could feel the emotion in his words, how hard he was trying to control himself not to cry. "It's so hard to understand you…" </p><p>"I never asked you to!" Yeonjun yelled, scaring Soobin out. "I never asked you to know me or solve me like a puzzle. If I'm so hard then why did you stay with me for so long?" </p><p>Soobin gulped. Yeah, he was practically crying now, small tears going down his cheeks. </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me? Do you not trust me?" Soobin asked, his expression hurt too. Both of them were hurting themselves now, their conversation going in circles. </p><p>"You didn't answer my question." Yeonjun yelled again, completely filled with frustration."If I'm so hard then why are you still around?" </p><p>"Because I like you!" Soobin yelled, full on crying. Yeonjun felt weak in the knees hearing it. "Because I like you and I have for years now probably! But it doesn't matter anymore…" He couldn't even finish the sentence, suddenly passing by him, shoving him and running, rubbing his eyes. Yeonjun stood still, absolutely baffled by the revelation, too shocked to move. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Soobin kept running, the farthest away he could from the other boy. His heart was beating fast, threatening to leave his body, and his face was a mess of tears. He noticed some students looking at him but he hoped none of them noticed the state he was in. </p><p>He hated confrontation, especially coming from someone he liked, especially from Yeonjun. He knew he deserved everything the other boy said to him, knew he was acting silly but it still hurt. And especially hurted confessing something to him he hadn't even confessed to himself. Or rather, something he had shoved so deep down so it wouldn't come back ever again. </p><p>He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't noticed Taehyun stopping him in the corridor. </p><p>"Soobin? Oh Merlin, what happened?" He said worriedly, holding the other boy steady and cleaning his tears. "Bin…" </p><p>"I fought with Yeonjun." He confessed, hiccuping. "Tae I screwed everything. Everything…." </p><p>"Hey… c'mon. Let me help you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am......sorry. oops<br/>also i guess this is a reminder that characters aren't perfect and neither are mine. hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Be a better version of yourself. Always.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin and Taehyun sat together on the Ravenclaw common room, the younger boy massaging his hair. Taehyun brought him here after catching him crying in the corridors, he always hated to see his friend like that. </p><p>"Bin… you didn't act really like yourself." Taehyun said, always honest.</p><p>"I know. I don't know what came over me, I just was so mad that he hid it from me and I guess jealous... for no reason which is stupid! I acted on a whim and now I ended up confessing and probably making everything weird." </p><p>Soobin sighed deeply, laying down, many thoughts clouding his mind.</p><p>"You bottle things down Soobin, that's your biggest flaw. And when they come out, it's never good." Taehyun admitted. The Hufflepuff boy could only nod, he knew the other was right. He was always right. </p><p>He thought back about when he and Taehyun met. How he had acted on an impulse and helped the little kid. He thought about the times Taehyun has freed him from many embarrassing mistakes of his life. </p><p>He remembers in his third year, when he was still very much innocent and hanging on the possibility of his crush on Yeonjun right around the corner. He recollects hearing about the boy birthday and, in a span of courage, he got him a small gift: some sweets from Honeydukes that he asked his brother to get for him. Soobin didn't consider himself much brave - otherwise he would've end up in Gryffindor - but he wanted to make the other boy happy at the time, since he always seemed so down. At the time he and Taehyun were only slightly on speaking terms with each other, <em>hellos </em>being traded in the corridors. Kai has taken a particular liking for the Ravenclaw boy, the two first years immediately hitting along with each other. </p><p>He looked back at when he instructed the Hogwarts owls to deliver the gift to Yeonjun and the absolute embarrassment he felt afterwards thinking about it. He smiled at the image of confessing to Kai and Taehyun what he had done and how he was regretting and feeling embarrassed about it. Smiled at the memory of Taehyun trying to charm the owl during breakfast not to deliver the package, causing a mess of feathers and confusion during breakfast, losing points for his house because of Soobin's idiot ideas and regrets. </p><p>"Remember the owl incident?" Soobin asked him, enjoying the other boy company.</p><p>Taehyun giggled. "Oh Merlin! And all because you wanted to gift Yeonjun some sweets. At the time you thought it was the end of the world if he knew." </p><p>"I was thirteen! And it was the end of the world for me him knowing I could possibly like him."</p><p>"And look at you know confessing to him on accident and crying about it. What would thirteen-year-old you say?" </p><p>Soobin thought about it. It was curious on how he has been there, stupidly admiring the other boy from afar and having a crush on the boy, how the world shifts around him and yet seems like his feelings for the Slytherin were still there. Definitely even stronger. </p><p>"He would hit me in the head and ask <em>where is Taehyun to save you now</em>?" </p><p>Taehyung giggled again, laying next to him and giving him a hug. "You know that incident made us bond. If I hadn't help you, we wouldn't be here." </p><p>"Beomgyu told me you believe in destiny; don't you believe maybe we were meant to be friends?" Soobin mocked. Taehyun hit him in the arm. </p><p>"First, don't listen to Beomgyu. Second, you're more than a friend to me Soobin. You're like a brother honestly and as your brother I have to say this: you did something wrong and you will have to apologize." </p><p>Soobin nodded. He knew that but it felt somehow more powerful to have Taehyun tell him. </p><p>"I will I promise. But for now, I think I'm going to stay here with you." Soobin said, Taehyun hugging him again, retelling some stories from their friendship over the years. </p><p> </p><p>The next day he woke up feeling like a mess. He couldn't sleep the whole night thinking and rolling in his bed about Yeonjun, the hurt in his face when he acted the way he did, thinking about the things he said. </p><p><em>I'm an idiot. </em>He thought while grabbing some food for lunch. He saw Kai sat in the table with Beomgyu and he just waved at them. </p><p>"Aren't you sitting down with us?" Beomgyu asked, giving him a shy look. Soobin heart clenched, he wanted, but he also needed to think some things through by himself. </p><p>"Sorry guys…" He started, seeing Yeonjun approach the table from the entry. Soobin immediately got into panic, grabbing the food and waving the guys goodbye. Him and the Slytherin traded a look, Soobin briefly seeing the hurt in the other eyes. </p><p><em>I can't deal with this right now. </em>He thought again, walking faster than he intended. </p><p>He tried to control his beating heart. He was absolutely screwed. He needed to get off the castle a little bit for thinking. He decided the weather was nice enough to walk to Hogsmeade and so he decided to walk there, clearing his feelings, by himself. </p><p>He walked to the village alone, something he didn't remembered doing in his last seven years in the castle. He ran into a few familiar faces, smiling at everyone who talked with him, trying to pretend like his head wasn't running at miles per hour. </p><p>Everything seemed so complicated in his head and in his heart and he knew it wasn't. He knew he only needed to apologize and be honest and open up his heart to Yeonjun. He's always been a defender of that, always open about himself and what bothered him. So why when it was related to the other boy it was so hard to do it? What was about Choi Yeonjun that made his heart beat so fast and his mind so clouded?</p><p>He decided to enter Three Broomsticks and ask for a butterbeer. He hasn't drunk one in a while. He sat at the counter, ordering, Madam Rosmerta smiling at him. </p><p>"Hello darling. Are you ready to order?" </p><p>"Yeah, just one butterbeer." He said, trying to maintain his politeness. He always liked the lady. </p><p>"Not with Yeonjun today?" She asked innocently. Soobin's heart tightened once again. He just shook his head, enjoying his beer in silent, trying not to think about the boy too much. </p><p><em>And failing</em>, he thought as he rested his head on his arms.</p><p>"I can't believe my son has become a version of his own dad. I feel like I'm having a Deja vu." He heard a voice sitting on the stool next to him. He immediately raised his head at the recognition of the voice. </p><p>"Father!" He said, hugging the man tightly. "What are you doing here?" He said happily, the voice muffled in the shoulder where he laid his head on. </p><p>"I needed to get some products for the shop and decided to pass by and get some drinks. Didn't think I would run into my own son." </p><p>Soobin kept the hug for a little while. He hadn't seen his family in a while now, and even though he makes sure to write them as often as he can, nothing compares to the hugs his father gives him. </p><p>"And alone by what seems. What's happening Bunny?" His dad wondered. He shivered at how his dad was always right about him, the nickname warning his heart. </p><p>"How's dad? And Kookie?" He asked, trying to divert the subject a little bit more. </p><p>"Both doing okay. Your brother has a boyfriend now, can you believe that?" </p><p>Soobin laughed. "Yeah, he wrote to me about it." </p><p>"Why are you averting my question though?" </p><p>"I'm struggling." Soobin sulked, lying his head on his arms again. Not being able to ever lie to his father he continued. "I did something wrong and I am way too embarrassed to apologize now." </p><p>His father only hummed, placing his hand on his back and rubbing it kindly, a gesture of kindness and comfort. He didn't say anything but he knew that sign, he was silently asking him to go on. </p><p>"I fought with a friend." </p><p>The pressure of his father hand got a little stronger. </p><p>"I fought with Yeonjun." Soobin finished. </p><p>"The boy you like?"</p><p>"How do you know I like him?" He asked his father incredulous. His father sent him a funny yet knowing look. "Got it. It's just… I acted jealous and said things I shouldn't have and now I don't know how to fix it. I don't even know what came over me." </p><p>"Sometimes we do stupid stuff when we are in love." His father said, giving him a side hug. "You remind me a lot of your dad: holds his heart on his sleeve to everyone but is clueless on how to act around me most of the time. But he got the hang of it and you will too. I'm sure he's a great guy and he won't be hurt if you express regret correctly."</p><p>"I guess…" Soobin started, his head turning up when the words sank in. "I'm not in love!" </p><p>His father laughed, bringing him for another hug. "They grow up so fast! I can't believe me and your dad have two grown up kids with boy problems." He whined, smiling into the hug. </p><p>Soobin held on tightly. "I miss you. I miss dad too. And Jungkook." </p><p>"One day you're going to miss this castle and this life too. Trust me. But I hope the memories you make here make it worth." </p><p>They drank their butterbeer in silence after that, Soobin just enjoying the moment with his father, something the two of them always did: appreciate each other company, wherever they were.</p><p>"Bunny tell me about Yeonjun. I would love to know more of him." </p><p>Soobin thought about the matter. Where could he even start? There was so much to hung up on, overwhelmed by the amount of feelings he had for the boy.</p><p>"Yeonjun is… he's good. He's really confident when he gets comfortable with someone and he's really smart. He got an internship in the Ministry!" </p><p>"Oh really? He's going to work with your dad." </p><p>"Poor him." Soobin joked, his dad laughing at that and saying <em>good one. </em>"What else hm... He’s really pretty, like really attractive and he's really sweet to me. He's really sweet and I treated him badly." Soobin whined again, his father holding his shoulders. </p><p>"You'll be fine Bunny. I promise. And if something goes right you know what?" Soobin looked at his father with pleading eyes. The man just caressed his face. "You'll always have me." </p><p>After the afternoon with his father he felt a little braver for what was coming. He decided to wait for the next day to talk with Yeonjun, not letting the feeling consume him anymore. He laid in bed that night, thinking about ways he would approach the boy tomorrow, hoping for the worst but confident that he would be able to fix this.<br/><em>Be a better version of yourself.  Always. </em>He thought to himself as he fell asleep that night.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not yet guys... but things are coming to an end finally and hopefully a good one!!<br/>this was also a small chapter so i might post the next one sooner... if i don't then it will be up in 3 days!<br/>are you enjoying this so far? thank you so much for the support so far, you're all amazing. &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. If that isn't love, then what is it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin woke up that morning feeling his heart pounding off his chest. He got up and looked himself in the mirror, too speechless and nervous to react in any other way. He didn't know what he was going to say or do but he was sure he needed to do something. His father has always been a voice of reason to him, a help in times of crisis. He was glad he could find some reliability in his words and help from the day before. </p><p>"You're in a good mood." Kai noticed, entering his dorm. The boy sat on his bed. "That's new since you've been sulking the past few days."</p><p>"I was with my father yesterday." </p><p>"Oh really?" Kai immediately eagerly reacted. "Was he in Hogsmeade?" </p><p>"Yeah, he needed some things for the shop. I think he's doing another redecoration." Soobin commented, picking up his clothes to wear for the day. Thankfully it was the weekend, he didn't have to worry about robes and uniforms.</p><p>"You wouldn't think selling cauldrons would take much decoration but your father makes the store look aesthetically pleasing." Kai joked, Soobin amused with him. In a way he thought his father was right and he took pride in knowing that, no matter what happened, he would still have Kai. </p><p>"I'm going to apologize to Yeonjun today and make sure he knows the truth. Whatever happens then… we shall see." He told Kai, the other boy smiling at him proudly. </p><p>"I am proud of you Binnie. But first breakfast?" </p><p> </p><p>They both sat in the Hufflepuff table, Kai essentially eating everything in sight and filling his stomach. Despite his confidence, Soobin couldn't eat, too edgy to let the food digest simply. He kept trading glances to the Slytherin table where Yeonjun sat with Beomgyu and Taehyun. The latter had tried to approach him early but Soobin shoved him to be with the other boy, assuming he would be fine. </p><p>Every time he looked at the table and caught Yeonjun look at him, he averted the gaze, his cheeks blushing. After his scary and nervous thoughts, he realized he actually confessed to the boy his frame of mind, saying to him that he had feelings for him for a long time. </p><p>"Kai, be honest with me." </p><p>Kai looked up from his good, some crumbs on the corner of his mouth. Soobin thought it was charming and it helped clear his mind. </p><p>"Do you think Yeonjun has feelings for me or am I projecting?" </p><p>Kai swallowed the food. "Honestly, I'm not a very observant person you know this."</p><p>Soobin nodded. It was true that Kai was a bit distant at times but he never thought it was a flaw, it's always been a hidden quality he learned to appreciate over the years. </p><p>"But in all honesty, even I can see that he has to feel something for you or else I am going to lose the bet I did with myself." </p><p>Soobin laughed. <em>Typical Kai.</em></p><p>He saw the owls entering the hall before he could say anything else. A lot of letters being dropped suddenly, some packages. He assumed he wasn't receiving anything today since he met with his father yesterday but it was still good to see Kai light up when a letter from his sister arrived. </p><p>What surprised him was a letter falling right in front of him. He grabbed the piece smoothly, the handwriting in the front spelling in his name in beautiful calligraphy. </p><p>"Who sent that?" Kai asked. The boy shrugged, opening the letter carefully and starting to read it, recognizing the handwriting almost immediately. His heart stopped. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Soobin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The more I write this letter the crazier it sounds. I've never been good with words, in the voice of our dear friend Beomgyu, I need to learn how to articulate my thoughts better. So, I figured why not give it a shot today? I have always been too scared to do this. Call me a coward for even writing a letter instead of saying this to your face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I'm just a romantic and I never realized it before? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never mind, not the point. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it's ruined already but the calligraphy is honestly great so I'm going to keep going. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soobin this is a very hard thing for me to address. For years I have closed myself to anyone around me and everything that could bring me any type of emotional connection. I am deeply afraid when people know about my flaws and mistakes, my thoughts and feelings. Somehow...somehow, I always found easy opening up to you. You have been such a safe haven for me, something I keep getting attracted to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like a magnet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And sometimes it looks like we are both polar opposites. I've always been a supporter of getting away from confrontation, afraid I would upset people around me and lose them. And then again you come in once again, you make me comfortable, never make me feel bad for my thoughts and ideas. We talk and we have discussions and I learn so much with you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The main point of this is, if anything I know of a relationship is right, then it all falls right into these moments. In moments of trust and happiness and safety. The type of instants I feel when I'm with you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're the one that makes me the happiest and you keep me sound. You support me, you inspire me in becoming a better, kinder and understanding person. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If that isn't love, then what is it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess what I am trying to say is. I like you. I really really like you. And I can't see myself in a world where you aren't around, a future where you don’t belong in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a nightmare that would be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's so cheesy I am writing this on Valentine's Day but like I said, maybe I'm a romantic. Maybe thinking about you makes me romantic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, what do you tell me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, always. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Your) Yeonjun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soobin inhaled deep, his face and neck all pink. He could feel his eyes watering, trying very hard to control them. Kai seemed the notice the shift in attitude, asking what had happened, what he had read. Soobin just extended him the letter, his eyes immediately searching the hall. When he found exactly what he was looking for, did his heart stop. </p><p>
  <em>If this isn't love, then what is it?</em>
</p><p>He locked eyes with Yeonjun, the other boy clearly taken aback by the whole situation too. He seemed apprehensive, biting his lip and trying to control his face expression not to showcase much reaction. <em>Typical Yeonjun.</em> </p><p>Soobin has made many mistakes in his life. Taking too long to confess to Yeonjun was probably the biggest one. </p><p>And he was about to fix it. </p><p>He got up, his limbs moving on his own. He could see the panic in the other boy eyes, from all the way across the Hall. He carefully swallowed dry, taking long steps into the Slytherin table. He didn't know how fast he was walking, if he was running, but his mind was set to something. And he was determined not to ruin it this time. </p><p>He saw Yeonjun get up from his seat when he started to approach the table. He didn't think it through, in a swift movement, he grabbed the boy by the collar and whispered in his lips, their faces centimeters apart:</p><p>"Can I kiss you"?</p><p>Yeonjun breathed intensely, letting go of a breath he seemed to be holding for a long time. He launched himself forward, pressing his lips to Soobin and sealing the deal once and for all. </p><p>Yeonjun cupped Soobin's face, the sheer affection of the movement throwing Soobin off balance. His fingers slowly caressed his face, in a purely loveable way. First thing he perceived about the kiss is that Yeonjun's plump and beautiful lips were soft and tasted like strawberry chapstick.</p><p>
  <em>Fitting. </em>
</p><p>Soobin can feel Yeonjun's mouth corners pull upward, a smile evading his features too. He drawn back, feeling not only that they had an audience, but also feeling Yeonjun chase the kiss back when pulled apart. It was intoxicating and better than he ever imagined.</p><p>Soobin rested his head on Yeonjun's forehead, the other still breathing hard. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I'm an idiot." </p><p>"It's okay." Yeonjun whispered. </p><p>"It's not okay, I really want to make it up to you." He kept whispering, despite his cheeks starting to warm up again at the idea of everyone watching them. </p><p>"I think that amazing kiss was a good thing. Maybe a few more of them…" Yeonjun joked and Soobin laughed loudly, bringing the boy for a tight hug. </p><p>"Are you two finally done? Thank Merlin!" They heard Beomgyu say, Soobin hiding himself (his tall self) even more in Yeonjun's hug. "You're feeling shy Soobin? Not so shy when you kissed him in front of everyone eh?" </p><p>"Can I finally sit here?" He heard Kai's voice, turning around and seeing the boy carry food in his arms and sitting by Taehyun's side. "Read your letter Yeonjun, didn't think you had it in you." </p><p>Yeonjun blushed hard, bringing the other boy to sit with him, Soobin seemingly still shocked by his own attitude, hiding and clinging to the Slytherin boy. </p><p>"Cat got your tongue Soobin?" Taehyun mocked. </p><p>"I don't want to talk with any of you right now." Soobin whined, hiding on Yeonjun's neck but still pecking him smoothly in the flesh exposed there. </p><p>They all laughed at that. </p><p>"I'm just glad we can all hang out together again." Kai said honestly and Taehyun ruffled his hair, Yeonjun smiling. <em>This was their family. </em></p><p> </p><p>When they all left the Hall together, Yeonjun pulled him aside, into a hidden corridor and this time grabbing him by the neck and pulled him in for another kiss. </p><p>This kiss was less tamed and contained but more thrilled and intense. Yeonjun kissed him right in the center of his mouth, kissed his bottom lip, brought him closer. Soobin didn't know how else to react but try and mimic it, his hands holding Yeonjun's waist. The kiss was slow, with a purpose, Yeonjun not failing to make him feel good and giddy. </p><p>Soobin's mind was running wild. There were no single coherent thoughts passing by his head only <em>Yeonjun Yeonjun Yeonjun, </em>on an endless loop. </p><p>"What was that for?" Soobin beamed when they pulled apart, his eyes turning into moon crescents. Yeonjun cooed at that. </p><p>"I just wanted to kiss you again." He said, leaning forward to peck his lips. "And again." Another peck. "And again!" Pecking him again and laughing. Soobin had now turned full red, his cheeks burning. </p><p>"I can't believe I had the guts. Who even am I?" Soobin confessed, Yeonjun letting his hands travel from Soobin's neck to his arms. "I'm really sorry about what I said. I was really jealous."</p><p>"I don't like jealousy." Yeonjun alleged serious. Soobin nodded fiercely, understanding the statement.</p><p>"I trust you. And I promise I won't act like that again." </p><p>Yeonjun gave him a small nose kiss as a reward. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything about the internship I was nervous." Soobin merely caressed his side, leaning into the boy a little more and muttering a shy <em>it's okay. </em>"And by the way, there's nothing to be jealous about." He finished, getting Soobin's hand and leading them out of the corridor. Soobin just tilted his head. "Bora has a girlfriend. And she thinks we are dating anyways." </p><p>Soobin brought his free hand to cover his face. "I'm so embarrassed.” He stopped, seemingly to collect the thoughts in his brain. “Wait… aren't we dating?" </p><p>Yeonjun smiled. "No one asked me anything." </p><p>"Well, you did send a long love letter addressed to me which, by the way! You wrote on Valentine's Day?" Soobin seemed to notice the whole scene puzzling piece by piece in front of him. </p><p>"I've had feelings for you for a long time." Yeonjun confessed, seemingly unfazed by his actions. Soobin liked the confidence. </p><p>"I’ve had too…" He tried to convey his courage, feeling the other boy squeeze his hand tightly. </p><p>"You're so cute! You're seriously the cutest boy ever!" Yeonjun whined, trying to squish Soobin's cheeks. The boy just smiled shyly at that. </p><p>"If I'm the cutest boy ever then date me." Soobin said confidently. </p><p>Yeonjun just stopped in his tracks and kissed him again. “I would love too." </p><p>"Losers! Walk faster, we have waited long enough for you." Beomgyu yelled for them, standing by a wall. </p><p>"Gyu let them...they're in the honeymoon phase." Taehyun said, winking in their direction. </p><p>"I have a rule to establish everyone!" Kai announced, gathering all of them around him. "Now that I am surrounded by couples, I have a demand: no one will forget about me you hear me?" </p><p>Soobin let go of Yeonjun's hand, already missing the feeling of the warmth. He hugged Kai, feeling everyone else gather around them and joining the hug. </p><p>"I love you guys." Kai said. "I missed hanging out the five of us." </p><p>"Missed you too kid." Yeonjun said, Soobin feeling him right behind him. He smiled. He would get used to this feeling.</p><p>He was truly happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as promised this chapter came early!! we are slowly but surely reaching the end of this. i hope you are enjoying it so far &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Happy now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even from the Slytherin common room he could see the rays of sunshine trying to boost from the small windows. Yeonjun thought about how suitable it was compared to how he was feeling right now. </p><p>He kept looking at the mirror at himself these past couple of days, after Beomgyu has told him he was glowing these days. Whatever that meant, he could agree in some way. He was definitely glowing inside, his heart, previously trying very hard to piece itself back together, was now definitely shining more. </p><p>He thought he shouldn't let someone else be the reason for this. But he had to admit Choi Soobin sounded like an amazing reason to get off bed that day. </p><p>As soon as he stepped outside the common room and into the Great Hall, spotting his friends sat in the Hufflepuff table he realized how much he was going to miss their little family and their routine during breakfast. </p><p>He joined them soon enough after the small nostalgia he felt, sitting next to Soobin and giving him a small kiss in the cheek. </p><p>"Hey you." He said. Soobin's smile curling up and his eyes turning into crescent moons just like he loved. </p><p>"Hey." Soobin said, laying his head affectionately in his shoulder as the table continued in a heated argument. </p><p>He had to confess he didn't pay much attention to what was happening. Soobin was distracting enough by himself but the fondness Yeonjun was feeling at the moment was the right reason as to why he felt like this. As the pressure of the exams came falling over him and the way his future kept creeping on his back, he couldn't stop thinking about how this was his last year, how soon enough these precious moments with the guys would come to an end.</p><p>He couldn't pretend not to be sad over it. And he couldn't help his emotions taking a toll on him so he did what he always did best in these cases, something that has always been a support for him: he held Soobin closer. </p><p>His safe harbor. </p><p>"Is everything okay Junnie?" Soobin asked, whispering in his ear. He felt warm all over. It's been a week since him and Soobin became a thing and it still brought him chills every time the other boy was affectionate with him. Maybe the butterflies would never go away, or maybe they would grow into something even more beautiful. </p><p>"Been studying for the exams hard, I'm feeling the pressure today." </p><p>Soobin rubbed his back affectionately, smiling at him. "Don't pressure yourself too hard okay? Take care of my favorite person you hear?" </p><p>Yeonjun laughed loudly at that, earning everyone's stare directed at them. </p><p>"Are you being disgusting again?" Beomgyu grunted, rolling his eyes. </p><p>"You and Taehyun are disgusting all the time and we aren't allowed?" Soobin grunted back, Beomgyu seemingly ready to argue back and giving up at last minute. </p><p>"Who cares, be disgusting all you want." He finished, Kai trying to hold his laugh and Taehyun amused by the situation too. "I'm mad cause you're all worried about exams and no one wants to practice Quidditch with me anymore." </p><p>"No, let's reformulate that sentence." Kai started, speaking with his mouth full. "<em>I am mad 'cause the final game is tomorrow and I worry I will fail.</em>"</p><p>"When did you become a psychologist?" Taehyun asked. </p><p>"A what?" Kai asked dumbfounded and everyone just collectively laughed. "My point is, you got this Beomgyu. Tomorrow you'll win and you'll party with your teammates as the rest of us suffer with exams." </p><p>"Hey! Slytherin could win." Yeonjun called back, all of them clearly ignoring him and still trying to cheer and support the Gryffindor Boy up. "I see what kind of friends you all are." </p><p>"Hey, do you want to hang out today?" He heard Soobin whisper in his ear again, smiling shyly at him. </p><p>"You're so cute." He said, without thinking because that was exactly what he was feeling looking at his boyfriend giving him all shy looks. "Don't you have to study?"</p><p>"I'll study later, I want to be with you."</p><p>"<em>Tsk</em>…" Yeonjun started. "I'm a bad influence." </p><p>"Let's go for a picnic?" </p><p>Yeonjun just nodded. He couldn't say no even if he tried.</p><p> </p><p>Later that afternoon they sat on the grounds by the lake, Soobin's head resting on Yeonjun's legs as the latter ruffled his hair and cupped his cheeks whispering cute things. Soobin couldn't contain his embarrassment as he blushed and laughed so hard, he could barely see anything. </p><p>"You're very cute, you know that right?" Yeonjun said and Soobin just tried to hide his face again. "Don't be shy!" </p><p>"You always say that!" </p><p>"Because it's true." Yeonjun finished, moving Soobin's hair out of his forehead and pecking him there. "There, happy now?" </p><p>Soobin raised himself and kissed Yeonjun in the lips tenderly. He smiled upon seeing the other boy surprised stare. </p><p>" With you? Always." </p><p>They ended up staying a while longer there just in each other company, Soobin telling him about his day and something funny that happened with Kai last time when they sneaked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Years in this castle and never being caught it's an achievement." The Slytherin mocked his boyfriend. The other one just smiled mischievous even though it looked kind of cute instead. </p><p>"It's a matter of knowing what you're doing. Taehyun has always been the smart one to get us rid of trouble. I'm going to miss him a lot." </p><p>And there it was. The ping of nostalgia hitting Yeonjun again and this time harder. He thought about how precious this memory was for him, how he should not take it from granted cause in a few months it will all come to an end. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Soobin asked, getting up and inspecting the features of the other boy. </p><p>Yeonjun thought about sweet and kind Soobin. About how hiding from the boy never made anything good in his life. </p><p>"Just…  I can't believe we are graduating? I wish we would've met sooner and spend more time together." He confessed, feeling shy about the whole thing. Soobin, on the other hand, looked quite pleased with the whole thing. </p><p>"Hey...this is just a chapter closing right? But many more fulfilling ones will come. Besides it's not like you're going to lose me, when I offered you to stay with me during the summer that one time...I meant it Junnie." </p><p>He tried not to let his tears fall down, think about how he got so lucky to even find someone like this. </p><p>"It's a temporary solution until I find a place." </p><p>"Don't be silly! I know this all sounds scary, growing up and all. But my dad always tells me that that's exactly the beauty of it. We can't really think about what could've been but rather focus on how lucky we are that at least we found it. Many people go out living without having what we both have right?"</p><p> Yeonjun heart clenched. He did what seemed right at the moment and kissed Soobin lightly, earning a blush from the other guy. </p><p>"I'm going to miss the guys too. It's a family we have in here." </p><p>Soobin nodded. "It is. And families stick together so you don't have to worry about that. We will stick with them and they with us. And you're going to be fine." </p><p>"I have you." Yeonjun said. "How could I not be fine?" </p><p> </p><p>"Guys be honest…" Soobin asked the next day when they were all heading into the final of the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. Beomgyu had been extremely nervous in the morning, as he usual gets before these games. Taehyun tried to calm him down, pecking him in the face repeatedly until the boy relaxed. It always worked. Now they were having a heated argument, trying to distract themselves from their own nerves for his friend. "Is my dad scary?" </p><p>"Yeah." Taehyun said. </p><p>"Very." Kai agreed and they all laughed at that, Yeonjun looking a lot nervous. This whole discussion started because Soobin told the guys he was bringing Yeonjun to spend the summer with him and that maybe all of them could spend a week in his house.</p><p>Soobin and his family lived in a house not far away from Hogsmeade. It was part of the small village where a few old wizarding families lived. He had a great ground in his house, a pound right next to it and his and Jungkook's old three house was still up. It was a perfectly scenario for spending time with the people he liked. </p><p>All of them agreed it was a good idea but Yeonjun had mentioned he was scared of meeting his family. </p><p>"Soobin your family is scary." Kai continued as they found their spots to watch the game. "Your father has a shop in Diagon Alley and your dad works in the ministry. Without mentioning your brother of course…" </p><p>Soobin puffed his cheeks. "They're all idiots. And you've met them Kai you know they aren't scary." </p><p>"They are a bit scary." Kai just said, shrugging his shoulders. Yeonjun looked pale. </p><p>"Excited to meet them then." The boy said, holding Soobin's hand tightly. The latter just laughed, bringing Yeonjun for a side hug and kissing his temple. </p><p>"You're fine okay? Just relax. They're exaggerating. Did you guys know my brother has a boyfriend?" </p><p>"Really?" Taehyun asked surprised. "Is he a Quidditch player too?'</p><p>Soobin shook his head. "No, he's a journalist. They met in one of the interviews for his game. His name is Hoseok or something. I'm so surprised my brother did this by himself..." </p><p>They all laughed. "Beomgyu is going to freak out when he meets him." </p><p>"If he doesn't die before in this game." Kai finished, Taehyun hitting him slightly as they got ready to watch his friend happily. </p><p> </p><p>The pitch erupted to screams when Beomgyu caught the snitch surely after almost two hours of game. His friends celebrating for him too, excitedly cheering for him. They could see the house run into the fields to congratulate everyone in the team, the Gryffindor colors erupting. </p><p>They decided to venture ahead, trying to get closer to his friend although he deserved to celebrate this moment with his housemates. As soon as they step into the field, they noticed a Beomgyu running to them fast, stumbling into Taehyun and kissing him straight in the lips. </p><p>Yeonjun felt his friends getting happy at the sight, himself excited about everything. He really thought he was going to miss it but he decided it wasn't worth delve on it much, and just enjoy the moment.</p><p>And when Beomgyu hugged him tightly and almost lift him up, Yeonjun laughing at his friends adrenaline he heard the boy whisper in his ear.</p><p>"Thank you, best friend." </p><p>Yeonjun blushed. It felt good to be loved and it felt good to feel this happiness. He knew nothing could ever let these moments go away, not even time or distance. </p><p>"You should go and celebrate with your teammates." Soobin told him after they all congratulated him, Kai still clinging into him. </p><p>"You guys will come too. I want my friends to be there." Beomgyu said, smiling widely. </p><p>Yeonjun traded a look with Soobin. The boy looking at him kindly, whispering <em>You okay? </em></p><p>Yeonjun nodded, letting his hand circle the Hufflepuff's waist and rest his head on Soobin's chest. He was definitely okay as long as the other boy was by his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is a small chapter!! but we are reaching the end, two more chapters + the epilogue &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Unexpected surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kai!" Soobin yelled when he felt the other boy pulled him again in another bizarre corridor in the castle. "Where are you even taking me?" </p><p>"I finally found it!" Kai called and Soobin was terribly confused about the other boy exhilaration. They stopped right in front of a big tapestry in the wall. They were in the seventh floor, in the left corridor. Soobin was sure he has stepped here before with Kai and Taehyun in their late-night shenanigans through the castle. </p><p>"What is this? I think I've seen this tapestry before but it isn't really that nice." He scrunched his nose, looking at the big item in the wall.</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes. "Not this silly. Just wait a second let me concentrate." </p><p>Soobin raised his eyebrows. He didn't understand what seemed to be such a hurry for Kai to show him but he was sure after all these years not to question the boy when he set his mind onto something. </p><p>Kai started walking in the corridor, Soobin just standing there confused, imagining all the different scenarios where Kai have finally gone insane. He walked three times through the tapestry, looking like he was thinking hard. After the third time Soobin saw something open in the wall of the tapestry, a big door showing up. </p><p>He immediately knew what it was. </p><p>"The Room of Requirement! You found it Kai!" Soobin exclaimed enthusiastically, approaching the door a bit scared and knocking on it. The big door opened up in front of them, a small cozy room inside with sofas and plushies. Had a lot of Kai energy in his opinion. "I thought this was a myth…" </p><p>"I know!" Kai said happily, clapping. "I was here the other day thinking about how much I needed a cozy place to hang out with you guys before exams and this happened. I was so surprised." </p><p>Soobin looked around, admiring the way the room apparently looked like Kai had decorated it. How it was sentient enough for it to showcase exactly what the younger needed. </p><p>"This is so fascinating Kai." </p><p>He felt the other boy come and hug him from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. He remembers meeting Kai in his third year, when the other was a small first year. Looking at them now, and feeling Kai growing bigger than him and more confident warmed his heart, permanently so fond of this boy. </p><p>"I'm going to miss you so much." He heard Kai whisper in his back and he let his hands hold Kai's one right on his chest. They stayed there for a bit like that, only in each other company. He guessed both needed this more then they cared to admit. </p><p>"I'll miss you too Kai. Be sure to write me you hear me?" Soobin finally said when they separated. "And if you don’t, I'm going to spam you so much with letters you will get tired. And anytime you feel anxious be sure to go immediately to Taehyun, don't deal with it alone, you know you can't." </p><p>Kai laughed, trying to hold his tears. "I promise Binnie., you know me so well. I'm going to write you every day, you're not getting rid of me this easily." </p><p>"I don't want to Kai. You're my best friend." </p><p>Kai hugged him one last time, tightening the grip a bit harder but Soobin let him indulge it, feeling how much he also desired this. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do we really need to be blindfolded?" Beomgyu asked, feeling Kai and Soobin drag the three of them into somewhere in the castle.</p><p>"Not really but it's funnier this way isn't it?" Kai said, trying to push both Taehyun and Beomgyu into the corridors. Yeonjun was grabbing onto Soobin tightly, the other boy smiling at how confused and pretty his boyfriend looked. </p><p>"Yeonjun looks like a lost puppy, so cute." Soobin said and the other boy pouted. </p><p>"I don't understand this whole apparatus but fine." Yeonjun whined, the two Hufflepuffs laughing. </p><p>"Let us have this okay?" Soobin joked too, pointing at the corridor they were supposed to be at. They all stopped in front of the tapestry again, Kai letting them out of their blindfolds. </p><p>"Where are we?" Beomgyu asked, looking around. </p><p>"Is this the seventh floor?" Taehyun noticed, also looking everywhere and furrowing his brows at the two boys. Kai winked at Soobin, trying to bring the room out again and Soobin just nodded at everyone. </p><p>"Why is Kai walking around like this?" Yeonjun wondered. </p><p>"He found something really cool." Soobin said and as he finished the door for the room appeared, the other three widening their eyes at the sight.</p><p>"What's this?" Yeonjun asked and his answer came by the voice of Taehyun who stepped further and opened the door. </p><p>"The Room of Requirement?!" </p><p>"Yeah. Kai found it." </p><p>Yeonjun's eyes widened at the realization, stepping further with Beomgyu by his trail. </p><p>"I thought this wasn't real, not a lot of people have seen it I think!" Beomgyu spoke hurriedly, analyzing the room the grabbing the things as if making sure they're real. "How did this happen?" </p><p>"I wanted somewhere the five of us could hang out without having to sneak and hide into our common rooms. And <em>boom</em>." Kai said and they all laughed, himself included. Soobin pushed Yeonjun down into a mess of pillows scattered on the floor. The other quickly adapted next to him, smiling up at him. </p><p>"Comfy." He exclaimed, cuddling Soobin a bit closer. </p><p>"This screams Huening Kai, no wonder you found it." Beomgyu said, inspecting the couch by his side and sitting on it. "Love the amount of plushies." </p><p>"From what I heard the room can mold itself by what the wizard wants so I assume since Kai was the one to find it, the room looks so much like his own needs." Taehyun explained, sitting next to Beomgyu and laying his head on his chest. </p><p>"Look at my smart boyfriend, remarkable." Beomgyu said proudly. "I'm really going to miss you two idiots." He said, pointing at the couple sitting on the ground. </p><p>"Just to think we took so long for the five of us to stay together, it's a bit sad if you ask me." Kai laid down, grabbing a big round plushie from the ground and holding it. "I actually put the blame on Taehyun for not bringing Beomgyu to hang out with us that much. You two have known each other for so long." </p><p>Taehyun laughed. "Don't blame me. Beomgyu was the one intimidated by you guys, not me."</p><p>"Thanks for throwing me under the bus <em>boyfriend.</em>" Beomgyu said in between teeth and Taehyun laughed, ignoring him. </p><p>"You were intimidated by us?" Soobin asked. "As in me and Kai? Kai and me?" He continued, incredulous. </p><p>"I wasn't scared, more like… I don't know. You seemed to have all a very strong bond; I didn't want to be a tag along with you." </p><p>"You aren't a tag along." Kai said simply. "Your company is very important to us."</p><p>"Kai's right. I'm glad we all became friends." Soobin finished. </p><p>"And to think it all happened because Soobin accidentally drank amortentia and annoyed Yeonjun for a whole day." Taehyun mocked, all of them laughing at the incident. </p><p>"I can't believe you would bring up this terrible episode for me." Soobin said, covering his face. </p><p>They all seemed undoubtedly amused by the situation and the memory. Yeonjun smiled tenderly at him. </p><p>"Hey don't be embarrassed. If it wasn't because of that I wouldn't have gotten hooked on you." He said, laying down and pushing Soobin to lay down with him. The others started to pretend to puke, Yeonjun just glaring at them. "I mean it! I never paid much attention on how cute you were but seeing you like that… it was so delightful."</p><p>"Just to think Soobin had a huge crush on you years ago and now he's dating you. A win for the delusional people." Taehyun joked, smiling at them. </p><p>"That's right." Yeonjun started amused, clinging to Soobin. "You used to have a crush on me! Was I that irresistible?"</p><p>"Yeah, now you're just annoying." Soobin mocked. </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>They all laughed at them, Soobin stealing a quick peck from his boyfriend and hiding his face in his chest. </p><p>"Can't we asked for this room to make us food or something? I'm hungry." Beomgyu asked, pretending to think hard only to look at the ground and finding nothing. </p><p>"It's the laws of transfiguration babe, that can't happen." Taehyun exclaimed calmly. </p><p>"Bummer." Beomgyu just said, playing with Taehyun's locks and smiling without noticing. </p><p>"Hey Soobin!" Kai called after a long silence break; they had just enjoying each other company. "What are you going to do after this?" </p><p>Soobin knew he meant after Hogwarts. "I wanted to try to get some journalism jobs but I might help my dad around the store for a while, to gain some experience." They all nodded. </p><p>"Makes sense." Kai started. "Didn't you say your brother's boyfriend is a journalist? Maybe he can get you some influence or something."</p><p>"That's an excellent idea Kai!" Taehyun said excitingly. </p><p>Soobin heart started to beat really fast. It was indeed a brilliant idea and something he would be focused on for sure. A little while after, the room began to get silent, Beomgyu and Taehyun asleep in the couch, curled around each other and Kai on the ground like a starfish. He could feel Yeonjun awake right next to him, even if he was quiet. </p><p>"Junnie… do you think I could ever get to the daily prophet or something?" He asked his boyfriend, Yeonjun turning to face him. They both laid now side by side, Yeonjun carefully moving the bangs out of his face to see him better, a habit he noticed the other liked to do on him. </p><p>"I think so. You're really talented and your pictures are beautiful. I think you have a fantastic talent." Yeonjun said quietly, trying not to disturb the others. </p><p>"And you haven't seen my masterpieces yet." </p><p>"Really? What are them?" Yeonjun teased, getting a bit closer, their faces centimeters from each other. </p><p>"They're all pictures of you." Soobin finished, cupping Yeonjun's cheek with on hand and lovingly kissing him, making sure to showcase his emotions and desire. He felt the other melt under his touch, his hand coming to caress his back and bring him close. He adjusted his position, angled his face better so he could taste the other better, feel the warmth of his touch and his lips on his. </p><p>Yeonjun always kissed with purpose and passion, a shy smile creeping on him. He separated quickly to breathe but not before dropping a kiss on his nose and smiling at him, his eyes still closed. Soobin thought he was the most endearing thing he has ever seen so he adjusted their position again, so that he was practically laying on top of the boy, both elbows on each side of his head. </p><p>Yeonjun seemed to understand rapidly, hands circling his neck and bringing him down for another kiss, a slow one once again, taking his time to feel the emotions and explore each other for a bit. Soobin smiled into the kiss and quickly it was over. The taller trying to hide his face in his boyfriend neck, both enjoying the embrace. Soobin dropped a small kiss in the juncture between the neck and the shoulder. </p><p>"No matter what happens in the future Binnie…" Yeonjun started whispering in his ear. "I hope we will be together. I don't plan on leaving you." </p><p>"Yeah?" Soobin mocked, getting up and giving him a mischievous smile. "What if my dad intimidates you a lot?" </p><p>"I'll just have to tell him I love his son and there's nothing he can say or do that will make me change my mind." </p><p>"You love me?" Soobin asked and Yeonjun realized the weight of his words, what they possibly meant. They haven't traded these yet, even though their confession hinted clearly at it. </p><p>"<em>If this isn't love, then what is it?"</em> He said, quoting his own letter that he had written, not that long ago even though the events seemed so far away now. </p><p>Soobin pecked him again quickly. "I love you." </p><p>For a long time Yeonjun convinced himself he wasn't worthy of ever feeling anything remotely close to this, afraid the end could break him. But now, looking at Soobin above him, smiling softly at him, the kindness in his eyes impossible not to read or lead to any misinterpretation, he thought it didn't matter what the end would bring him. It only mattered the here and now, the butterflies in his stomach and the sheer happiness Soobin's smile gave him. </p><p>He didn't need to be worthy of this. He just needed to feel it. </p><p><em>Love</em>. </p><p>What a great thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the late chapter!! i forgot to update yesterday because i wasn't feeling well but tomorrow i will be updating the next chapter as an apologise and...after that it will only be missing the epilogue of this story.<br/>thank you so much for your patience and support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. All good things must come to an end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin was the last one to finish his exams with his advanced potions one. As soon as he completed it, he felt relieved and quite happy with himself as it went better than he expected. </p><p>Kai had finished his History of Magic one early on in the morning, practically bouncing out of the classroom and screaming about how he had aced it. </p><p>Taehyun had his last exam yesterday, Charms. They all knew he was going to do well, especially considering how much Beomgyu had helped him with studying. Speaking of which, the Gryffindor was just calmly supporting all of them, still living of the bliss of the Quidditch win, and not worrying about exams. </p><p>Yeonjun had finished his exams yesterday with Divination. Soobin had taken the exam as well, both of them complaining that it didn't go perfect which was to be expected, they weren't really masters of the subject. They happily cheered that it ended and spend the rest of the evening cuddling in the Hufflepuff common room, trading kisses and laughs. </p><p>Now, as he left the dungeons, free from his exams and responsibilities, Soobin felt at peace. Even though this meant the end was approaching, even if it meant he and Yeonjun were about to graduate and into the real cruel world he couldn't stop feeling happy with the emotion of having it done. A new chapter beginning soon, one he couldn't not be excited about. </p><p>He spotted his boyfriend sitting in one of the corridors that granted access to the dungeons. His smile widening when he saw the boy almost falling asleep but he knew he was waiting for him and making an effort to do so and that made something warm rise up in his chest. </p><p><em>Love</em>. That was what it was. </p><p>"Hey you." Soobin said, crouching down to Yeonjun's level and lightly shaking him to wake him up. "Waiting for someone?" </p><p>Yeonjun slowly awakening from his slumber smiled shortly at him. "Yeah my boyfriend. Really handsome cool dude, have you seen him?" </p><p>Soobin went forward to peck him on the lips. Yeonjun giggled into the kiss. If there's something the Hufflepuff have found endearing about Yeonjun was that he giggled during kisses a lot. </p><p>He wasn't complaining. </p><p>"Let's go? I have plans for us today." </p><p>"For us the two of us? Or for us, all of us?" Yeonjun asked, getting up and grabbing Soobin's hand, holding it as they walked. </p><p>Soobin just nodded. "Something that is a tradition and makes me sad that's it's ending." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing? Are you insane?" Beomgyu yelled upon seeing Taehyun just throw himself at the lake, quickly swimming in the waters and laughing at the surprise in his boyfriend tone. "The lake is full of creatures, what if you get attacked?" </p><p>"What if you don't?" Taehyun yelled from the lake, closing his eyes and submerging in the water. </p><p>"What are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" </p><p>"Quit being dramatic!" Kai joked, hitting Beomgyu in the arm and heading towards the water too. "This part of the lake is safe, I promise you. We have been swimming here every end of the school year, it's a tradition." </p><p>Soobin just laughed at the boys. He was laying on the grass, enjoying the sunny hot weather very unlikable in the castle. He liked to believe sometimes the weather worked alongside with them, so they are always able to complete their end of the year tradition and go for a swim in the lake. </p><p>"Aren't you going in?" Yeonjun asked him, sitting next to him. </p><p>"I can't swim, so I don't think so."</p><p>"You can't swim?" Beomgyu exclaimed perplexed. "I'll teach you Soobin. I'll be a great teacher." </p><p>"First you would have to go in there!" Yeonjun pointed out at the water where Taehyun and Kai seemed to be having fun throwing water at each other. Beomgyu shook his head, mumbling that <em>it wasn’t necessary</em> but it was no worth it, as Yeonjun quickly got up and grabbed him, putting him perched over his shoulders and throwing him at the water. </p><p>All of them laughed, especially at the big yell Beomgyu let out, claiming it was <em>so cold</em>. </p><p>"I can't believe you did this." Beomgyu claimed from the water, Taehyun swimming by his side and lacing his arms around Beomgyu's neck before kissing him in the lips. </p><p>"Worth it?" </p><p>Beomgyu just nodded, surging forward to hug Taehyun and hold him there. </p><p>Soobin stayed by the grass, lying down with his eyes closed and enjoying the sounds of his friends laughing in the background, water splashes complimenting the mood. He felt happy, content, complete.</p><p>He felt a body wander above him, pings of water falling into his face and body. He opened his eyes and saw Yeonjun smiling at him. Soobin smiled back, not minding getting wet but rather enjoying the sight of his boyfriend looking striking attractive after leaving the lake. </p><p>"Hey gorgeous." Yeonjun said confidently and Soobin inevitably blushed at that, even after their time dating and pining over each other, he couldn't help get shy when his boyfriend sweet talked to him. </p><p>"You're blocking my view." Soobin teased, but his hand was already lifting up to rest at Yeonjun's waist. The boy smiled at him widely and Soobin swore he could never get tired of that smile even if he tried to. </p><p>"Am I not a better view?" </p><p>"The best." Soobin finished, kissing Yeonjun straight in the lips and loving the way the other boy melted into him, another giggled escaping his lips as they continued kissed with the sun hitting and warming their skin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you guys ready to pack?" Taehyun asked by the end of the day, when the sun started to threaten to set in the sky line, all of them already dried except for Kai who stayed the longest time in the lake. </p><p>Soobin shook his head immediately. "No way! I'm the worst at packing. How can I pack seven years’ worth of memories in two days?" </p><p>They all laughed at that, knowing that was exactly what they expected him to say. </p><p>"I already packed most of it. Just want to say goodbye to a few people too in a special way I guess." Yeonjun said, looking at the horizon.</p><p>"Including us?" Kai asked, smiling at him but he could sense a sad smile there. </p><p>"It isn't a goodbye to any of you. You know that." </p><p>"I'm determined to get you all cell phones, there is no way I'm going to spend the summer without talking with you." Taehyun teased them. Soobin always found it funny how Taehyun was one of their best wizards and yet he was so attached to Muggle culture. He thought both could co-exist perfectly and the Ravenclaw was a prime example of it. </p><p>"I don't think I ever used one." Kai confessed and Soobin shrugged, agreeing. </p><p>"I'll teach you." Beomgyu said. "My dad hates that they don't work here." </p><p>"I'm pretty sure some Muggle kids have managed to charm them into working…" Yeonjun said, definitely remembering a lot of his classmates from Muggle Studies using the devices. </p><p>"My point is!" Taehyun continued, laughing. "I'll create us a group chat. We just have to come out with a cool name." </p><p>"Can't wait for that." Soobin confessed, feeling all warm inside. <em>This was exactly what love felt like</em>, he thought. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yeonjun entered the common room that night after taking a shower and having dinner. It wasn't particularly late but it was enough that most people had already left to their rooms and the sofas were empty. He saw someone sitting in the love seat reading a book and her face illuminated when she noticed him.</p><p>"Hey Bora." He greeted the girl, sitting next to her. The girl immediately grinned at him, getting up to give him a quick hug. </p><p>"Hey Yeonjunnie! How are you?" </p><p>"I'm fine. A little sentimental I guess…" </p><p>Bora nodded. "Right? I can't believe we are graduating, feels so odd...Can't really see myself leaving this place behind."</p><p>Yeonjun agreed. "This has been my house for seven years." </p><p>"Even with everything that happened with the people here?" </p><p>Yeonjun reminisced in the past. She was right, maybe people weren't as nice to him as he deserved but he rather focuses on all the good things he had in the castle, all the friends and everything he learned. That seemed to outshine anything bad that might've happened to him. </p><p>So, he told the girl that. "I made good friends, family almost. Those are good memories." </p><p>Bora smiled at him again, her eyes lightening up. "And a boyfriend." She teased him, Yeonjun feeling his cheeks heat up. </p><p>"You're the one to talk, aren't you going to miss your girlfriend?" Over the past months Yeonjun has gotten the opportunity to get the know the girl better and her Ravenclaw girlfriend, always finding them very cute and sweet. He assumed this is what having a friend felt like. </p><p>"Oh." Bora laughed shyly, covering her face that started to blush too. "Of course, I will! But we will be fine I'm sure. And you!" She continued, pointing at the boy with determination. "You better write to me and keep in touch. We are friends now you heard me?" </p><p>Yeonjun smiled widely at her. He was glad he made friends here indeed. "Definitely will. Don't worry." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was now almost 3 am and Yeonjun waited outside for Soobin. They had agreed to hang tonight, the latter promising he had a surprise to him. He had no idea what it could be but he was excited nonetheless. </p><p>Now he started to think his boyfriend had forgotten about it. </p><p>He heard some steps come from behind, hiding himself in fear of it being Miss Noris. </p><p>"Yeonjun?" He heard a voice call him and released the breath he was holding, coming out of hiding to cling onto him. "There you are. Sorry, I got distracted packing." He whispered, grabbing his hand and looking around the corridor of the castle. </p><p>"Where are we going?" Yeonjun asked, seeing Soobin drag him across the castle carefully.</p><p>"A surprise." Soobin teased smiling. "I just passed by the Hall and the hourglasses, looks like Ravenclaw is winning the house cup this year…"</p><p>"Ugh." Yeonjun made a face. "Taehyun is going to be insufferable then." </p><p>Soobin laughed, leading them across the stairs into the second floor, always attentive of their surroundings so they won't get caught. He seemed to be satisfied when they reached an empty classroom. </p><p>"What's in there?" Yeonjun asked, looking around and still speaking in a low tone. </p><p>"Don't you know? It's the room where Taehyun was boiling amortentia that one time." </p><p>Yeonjun opened his mouth, Soobin pushing him inside. As he walked inside, he noticed a blanket thrown on the floor, some candles around it and a small flower arrangement right in the center. </p><p>"Binnie…" He started out but was quickly interrupted. </p><p>"I always wanted to do one of these. The view from here is amazing too, we can look at the stars and make wishes." Soobin admitted it, his cheeks noticeably red even in the lit illuminated room. </p><p>"It's perfect! So dreamy… I didn't know you were a romantic type." Yeonjun mocked and Soobin averted his gaze. "Hey hey…" Yeonjun continued, pushing the other boy chin with his index finger and aligning their faces the best he could. "I love it." </p><p>Soobin just quickly pecked him, sitting in the blanket and letting the other sit next to him, pushing him to the floor and hugging him. </p><p>As they laid there, cuddling and going thought their old memories of the castle, old stories and tales, Yeonjun thought about how these months couldn't have been better. </p><p>He kissed the other boy under the moonlight that night, Soobin giggling uncontrollably when he decided to tickle him, both of them counting the stars and discussing all the things they had learn about it: Yeonjun's fascination over Muggle Astronomy, Soobin's own with Astrology; Yeonjun couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend as the other pointed out the names of the stars and constellations, kept thinking about how he had found the brightest star of them all. </p><p>He felt warm.</p><p>
  <em>Love. </em>
</p><p>"My dads are picking us up on Friday." Soobin said a little later. They ended up staying the whole night in the room, looking at the window and cuddling, talking and talking just like they loved to do. The sun was practically rising in the horizon.</p><p>"And it's still okay that I am going?" Yeonjun asked. </p><p>Soobin just nodded. "Obviously, silly! They are so excited to finally meet you." </p><p>"Any piece of advice for meeting my boyfriend's parents?" </p><p>"Don't break his heart or they will curse you." Soobin said seriously, although he could see the hint of mischief in his smirk. </p><p>"I wasn't planning on doing it anyways." Yeonjun said, tip toeing to kiss Soobin in the forehead, the latter circling his long arms around his torso and holding him close, as they watched the sun rise on the other side. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as promised yesterday, the last chapter is here! next up is the epilogue and that will be it for this story. thank you so so much for everything and all the support and love for this. </p><p>from the bottom of my heart: thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun woke up in that particular bright and warm summer day feeling invigorated. He looked around like he did every morning and the sight still amazed him. He has been crashing on Jungkook's room ever since Soobin's parents picked them up from Hogwarts that very last day. It has been a little awkward at the time but it's been a few weeks, he liked to believe he have managed to surpass that initial weirdness now. </p><p>It went like this.:</p><p> </p><p>He was holding his bag so tightly you could see his knuckles turning white. Taehyun kept making fun of him for being nervous, saying it wouldn't be that bad. But he couldn't not be nervous around the two men he was about to meet. </p><p>Soobin reassured him he had made sure his parents wouldn't trouble him too much but that wasn't much help at all. </p><p>When they left the Hogwarts express, right before they even got a chance of seeing Soobin's parents, they saw Taehyun's parents standing there awkwardly, in the crowd of wizards, feeling out of place. The Ravenclaw made sure to introduce them all, specially pointing Beomgyu as his boyfriend. The latter blushed so hard and got so nervous, eating half of his words as he formed a coherent introduction. Luckily for him, Taehyun's mother had just hugged him closely, claiming he was <em>a cute boy for my cute boy. </em></p><p>"Dad!" Soobin called, running to hug his parents, both of them tightening their grip around the boy. Yeonjun noticed a clear contrast between them: his dad being tall and dressed in an impeccably tailored suit, very daunting while his father wore a tweed jacket and his hair was long and tied up. He could also feel the love they had for their son, both of them caressing his face and calling him <em>bunny </em>as they asked if everything was okay and how he was feeling. </p><p>He felt a ping in his heart. How much he longed for that. </p><p>Soobin's father seemed to notice him first, letting go of his son and pointing at him. "Yeonjun right?" </p><p>He just nodded, not trusting the words to come out of his mouth right now. Soobin's father just brought him close, giving him a small hug and laughing. </p><p>"No need to be nervous boy, you're fine here." </p><p>He just laughed nervously, noticing Soobin's dad extending his hand and waiting for a handshake. </p><p>"Don't mind my husband he's just very affectionate. Jeon Doyoung, nice to meet you." The more Soobin's dad talked, the more he felt intimidated by him but he shook the hand in spite of it all, smiling politely at the man. </p><p>"Dad don't make him feel scared already." </p><p>"Yeah honey, let the boy breathe a bit, will you?" Soobin's father had joked, throwing his arms around Yeonjun's shoulders and walking them in direction of the car. "So, boys, let's go home shall we?" </p><p>Yeonjun felt good in there.</p><p> </p><p>Weeks later he was sitting in Jungkook's bed. He didn't have an opportunity to meet the other boy yet, although both of their parents and Soobin always talked so highly of him. One of the first rules they had defined when they arrived was that they weren't allowed to sleep together in the same room. Soobin had complained, rolling his eyes and saying he as an adult and that he knew how to be responsible. Soobin's dad didn't seem to care, claiming that while they were living under his roof, they would follow his rules but Yeonjun didn't complain much. He could handle it, already feeling grateful he had a home and such a warm one to go back to. </p><p>Despite Mr.Jeon unapproachable aura he found himself getting along quite well with him. Maybe it was the Slytherin in both of them but the man kept saying he approved of him in a monotone voice, Mr.Choi affirming it was his way of proclaim his liking for him. He could get used to it.</p><p>Mr.Choi, the man Soobin kept calling father and <em>dada</em> - which was adorable, every time he did it, Yeonjun's heart clenched with love - was a more relaxed person and very reachable. None of his parents made him feel like there was a distance to be kept between all of them which he treasured. </p><p>He looked around the room. It still surprised him after these weeks how organized it looked. He tried not to mess it up too much, didn't want to upset Soobin's brother. The room was full of Quidditch merch and all sorts of sized trophies, articles about him framed and pictures of him with what he assumed were his friends all hung around. It had a cozy feeling but it almost felt like a memory of the boy, and he didn't want to disrupt it in any way. </p><p>He thought about how Beomgyu would freak out with this. </p><p>Speaking of which, Taehyun had kept his promise of getting them all phones so they could speak during the months. Soobin was still trying to get the hang of it, his wizardry self always confused about Muggle equipment but Yeonjun had enough knowledge for the both of them and they quickly managed to create a group chat with all five of them, one that kept being flooded with pictures of Beomgyu's pet parrot <em>Toto, </em>Taehyun's cat <em>Hobak </em>and Kai's pictures with his sisters. It was nice, he felt good about them. </p><p>He got up and made the bed swiftly, getting dressed before going down the kitchen to make some breakfast. Soobin's dad's make sure to assure him he was free to touch anything and get anything he needed and, although it's been difficult in the beginning, he started to warm up to it and the house itself.</p><p>He always felt fascinated about how things worked so magically in this house. He had lived in foster homes for the summer for as long as he could remember but things never quite felt this homey and whimsical. The oven cooked for itself, dishes washing alone and the broom kept swiping every time a mess was made in any division of the house. </p><p>"Morning." He heard Soobin's dad greet him, he bowed and greeted back. "Fascinating isn't it? My husband loves Charms, always did, especially home charms." He said, pouting out at the dishes storing themselves after being washed. </p><p>"It really is. I am always surprised when the plates clean themselves." Yeonjun ended up saying, sitting in front of the man with his breakfast. </p><p>"That was astonishing to me when we started to go out too, after years I got used to it." The man said simply, sipping on his coffee and reading the newspaper. "When do you start your internship?" </p><p>"Only in September." Mr.Jeon worked in the ministry and he had promised he would help the other boy around if he needed once his new job began. Yeonjun felt incredibly blessed about the aforementioned. </p><p>"I was talking with Soobin yesterday and he told me about your parents." </p><p>Yeonjun gulped. He knew Soobin had told his dads about what had happened, he was waiting for the day it would come up. He just nodded, putting food in his mouth so he didn't have to talk much and let the other man continue. He rested the newspaper on the table and went on.</p><p>"I knew both of your parents. They were amazing people and they were always talking about their beautiful son." He said, looking at the boy now, almost as if reading him whole. Yeonjun continued to eat, trying to ignore the lump on his throat that was threatening to form. </p><p>"Dad you are not intimidating my boyfriend again, are you?" He heard Soobin approach, his voice muffled by a yawn. He gave Yeonjun a quick peck on the head, sitting next to him after it. Yeonjun felt happy that the boy had come at this time, he probably wouldn't be able to deal with it alone. </p><p>"None sense, I would never. I'm glad you're awake, I found something really funny last night after our talk." He said, quickly waving his wand and a picture seemingly coming from the living room resting in front of them in the table. They both analyzed it, an old picture with a lot of people posing for it. "That was taken a few years ago in a ministry party."</p><p>Soobin laughed, pointing out at where his parents were. "Dad I can never get over your ugly beard, I'm glad you shaved it off." Soobin laughed. Yeonjun admired the picture for a bit, Mr. Choi, who apparently didn't age up a single bit, was holding tiny baby Soobin in his arms and Mr.Jeon was smiling to the picture trying to hold a toddler Jungkook from running away. </p><p>"You and your father are insufferable. But that's not even what I wanted to show you, look at the right corner." </p><p>And they did and when Yeonjun saw it, he could feel his eyes watering up instantly. There he was, in his mother arms holding in her neck as his dad smiled into the picture. He smiled at it, even with the tears running through his cheeks and he felt Soobin's stare on him, a comforting arm in his back. </p><p>"I knew I had that picture saved. You could say that was your first picture together boys." </p><p>Soobin laughed, cleaning Yeonjun's tears and kissing him his cheeks. "Are you okay?" </p><p>Yeonjun nodded. "Yeah, just got emotional. Can I keep this?" He asked Soobin's dad, who just nodded, mumbling a <em>of course, it's for you. </em></p><p>"Your mom was really pretty." Soobin said and Yeonjun smiled at him, feeling the love in his words. </p><p>"She was. And she would've loved you, I'm sure." He said, touching the spot in the picture where his parents were, not sad about it but quite content on having this memory stored with him. He knew he would keep it forever. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I hope that wasn't too emotional early." Soobin said. They were now sat by the lake next to Soobin's house, the boy’s feet in the water and Yeonjun just lying on the grass next to him. </p><p>"No. It was really great; I am so thankful your dad gave that to me." </p><p>"I know he's an emotionless robot most of the time but he means well." Soobin kidded and Yeonjun laughed. He truly had enjoyed the gesture. "I hope you like being here." </p><p>"I love it. Your parents are really nice and I get to spend time with my favorite person." </p><p>Soobin moved to give him a kiss, smiling at him widely and continuing to peck him all over his face, until Yeonjun couldn't stop giggling with affection. </p><p>"I love you." Yeonjun said because that's all he could convey. He had numerous emotions and words he wanted to say and they wouldn't leave his brain, couldn't think of storing enough words to explain how he felt and what he felt towards this boy who had become such a source of strength for him. </p><p>"I love you so much." Soobin said, always in between smiles and laughs, his heart warming at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend and all the love they shared. "I told the guys to come these weeks, what do you think?" </p><p>"That's going to be fun, I miss them." Yeonjun said, sitting down next to Soobin and resting his head on his shoulder. </p><p>"My brother is also coming this weekend, are you ready to see Beomgyu pass out when he sees him?" </p><p>Yeonjun couldn't help laughing loudly at that. "I'm always ready to make fun of Beomgyu. Should I be afraid of your brother?" </p><p>It was now Soobin's turn to laugh. "No. You should be grateful for him. It means we can cuddle together at night when he's here." He joked, hugging Yeonjun tightly and making the other laugh at is action. </p><p>"That's all you want?" </p><p>"My dream, bet you're really clingy at night." </p><p>Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "As the good son in law I am I should suggest to sleep in the couch." </p><p>Soobin pouted at him, making pleading eyes. Yeonjun immediately caved in, grabbing him by the neck and kissing him deeply with the afternoon sun hitting them and warming them. Soobin kissed back with all the strength he had and Yeonjun could feel so much love and adoration, something he was set on keeping. </p><p>"I love you." </p><p>And he really meant it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's it everyone! the end.</p><p>it's been a ride if i am honest with you. i never thought i would write something so long like this and that so many people would be interested in it. yet, here we are. thank you so much for everyone who took their time to comment, leave kudos and read my work. YOU made this story possible!</p><p>see you next time :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ask me q&amp; on <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/minis0de_">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>